Starlight Wish
by Silver-Star677
Summary: It's been a while since the Starlights left. Darien has become distant from Serena, and Serena has been thinking about Seiya more and more everyday. Seiya comes back to bring what Serena's been missing for a while now: Love, Affection, Desire, Friendship.
1. Chapter 1: Serena's Wish

Hello people! WOW! It's been a while since Ive accessed this account.. A good 5 years maybe! I'm older and still in love with Sailor Moon! I've finally recently watched the final season of Sailor Moon, Sailor StarS and I was thrilled. I became in love with Seiya and Serena's (usagi) relationship that it frustrated me that they couldnt be together, so I decided to make my own version of the two. This is just the beginning. I statred at like 12am and so im tired. I promise to continue this. Yell at me if I dont! It will get more in depth, trust me. I hope you enjoy and like where Im going with this!

-Silver-Star677

It's been about six months since Serena last saw the Starlights and their Princess. Peace has been brought back to the earth since the final battle with Galaxia. Serena's back in school, trying to keep her grades up as usual, yet, she still struggles with it all. Study groups with her friends can only do so much but its not her usual need to eat her snacks and just procrastinate about her work that's be making her barely pass. Many memories run through her head, all about the time she was separated from Darien, Seiya and the Starlights… especially Seiya. Darien has been a little distant lately. Serena's put her head on her desk and clenches her fist.

'_It's not right. Darien has been avoiding me lately… Canceling dates and even cutting our visits short. I thought it was because he's trying to finish school back here, but I think something else is wrong.' _Closing her eyes, she re thinks about the way Darien has barely kissed her in the last few months, and the hugs are becoming less and less. '_He's never been that way before, and its hurting me. I can't tell anyone_ because I know they'll investigate… Especially Rei." A light chuckle escaped from her. '_Definitely Rei.'_ Her mind closed up images of the hurtful Darien and tried to bring back memories of the past, but each time she does, Seiya appears in place of Darien.'_STOP! I can't be thinking about Seiya! I have Darien… I'm supposed to be with him…'_ Her fist clings tighter, hurting her palm. Serena let out a frustrated sigh and glanced out the window to the clear blue sky. So clear and bright outside. Serena yawned too, its been a while since she has had a good night's sleep lately. She's been spending most of her time gazing at the stars at night. Wondering about where he is now.

'_Seiya… are happy? Is your home planet becoming what it once was? Are you still singing?' _Serena glanced away and looked at the ground, hands fisting once more. '_Do you miss me?'_

Walking home from school, normally Serena would go straight to Darien's apartment, but she's realizing to keep away. She felt tired of chasing him around. The sun was beginning to set, and her heart kept twisting and crying out from the loneliness that's eating away at it. Cars pass by, throwing a light breeze in her direction. She barely even looked into the shops she passed by or to the people who greeted her on her block. Making it to the front of her house, she heard someone call to her.

"Serena!" a female's voice. "Serena? God, girl can't you hear me?" Serena looked over her shoulder to see a brunette running to her.

"Lita!" Serena put on a cheery smile and waved an obnoxious wave, attempting to act like she used to. Holding hand on her knees, Lita inhaled gasps of air, trying to catch her breath.

"Wow, I've been calling you the past few blocks. What are in la-la land about Dairen again? Haha." Lita let out a laugh. Serena heart sank at his name.

"Yeah… Sorry. So, what's up?" She asked trying to change the subject. Lita starred at Serena for a few seconds, slightly surprised.

"Um, well, we're all going to the café tonight to try out the new dessert menu they have. I know you want to go, and of course you can bring Dar—"

"I don't want to go tonight. Sorry" Serena quickly turned from Lita, almost near tears. "I'm sorry, but I haven't been feeling good for a few days, and all these sweets won't help." She said. '_Nothing is going to help me.'_

"Um… Serena?" Lita called out to her, but Serena kept walking to her door and went inside without looking back at her friend. Taking off her shoes, she walked straight to her room, not even greeting her family. She just threw her book bag on the floor and sat on her bed. Lately she has kept her room clean and spotless. Trying to keep herself busy, but only if she could do that with her school work.

'_But of course it can't be that easy for me. It never is. Peace is back in the world, and that should keep me happy. But while everyone else smiles and goes about, I'm stuck hurting. Darien… Darien… What did I do to make you turn away from me?' _

"I'm tired of this!" she mustered up some hidden courage and grabbed her phone and dialed Darien's number. The phone rang a few times, she was expecting him not to pick up anyways.

"Hello, Darien speaking." His sweet voice was a little harsh. But it's been that way for a while. Serena was shocked that he even picked up.

"Umm… Hi Darien. It's me, Serena. How are you?" Again, she was trying to put her cheery voice on. A pause on the phone.

"Hi. I'm fine just working on another essay for psychology." His voice sounded more agitated.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, I just wanted to say hi and that I miss you… We haven't had a chance to hang out and I was---"

"It's my mid-term season, Serena. I don't' have time now."

"Oh." She knew it of course, but had to try again. He hasn't had time for her for a while now, why should it change. '_Seiya would have time for me…'_

"Alrighty then! Just give me a call when you do! Good luck! Love ya!" and didn't even wait for a reply. The special three words are scare from Dairen now. Not hearing them would just crush her. Instead she'd hang out before his reply just in case. She threw the phone against the wall.

"Why are you doing this to me, Darien?" She whispered to herself. "You've never been so cold to me in a long time. You were even nicer when all you did was call me Meatball head and scold me on my grades." Looking up at her ceiling tears began to cloud her vision. "I don't care if I'm supposed to be with him according to our past. If he's going to stay like this.. I…I… Don't want anything to do with him." She laid down on her bed and held herself close. "I'm tired of being hurt by people." She was so close to a break down she had be bottling up inside. Turning to the other side, the stars are beginning to shine and take place of sun. One star always came out last she noticed, which was why she's lost so much sleep. It shined much brighter than the rest and deep in her heart she felt the warmth of Seiya in that star. Even though it's impossible to realistically believe that. But what else does she have left? Nothing but her imagination now. The one man she had always loved is rejecting her, and the other man… well, he just isn't even from this solar system. She grabbed her sheets and squeezed hard and closed her eyes as the tears spilled out.

'_Seiya… Seiya… I wish I had you to talk to. We never got to really just talk. I miss you. I'd do anything to talk to you one more time. Even for just a minute.' _Serena cried out and let all the pain building up inside her came out.


	2. Chapter 2: Shooting Star Dream

Serena sat on a bench in the center of the Ichi-no-Hasi Park, the sun beaming down with a gentle breeze. Couples and children passed by laughing and conversing about what to do next. Pigeons fluttered by looking for scraps left behind and you could hear the carnival music to some of the featured rides and workers trying to get customers attention of the different food and crafted arts in their booths. While the sun felt warm on her skin, Serena's heart felt cold and lonely.

'_I don't understand why I came here. Maybe to relive the moments from before.' _ Sighing gently, she stood and began to walk to a food booth. '_I'm hungry too.' _She got herself a sweet cake and a small soda, quickly eating that, but not feeling satisfied. Walking around the area she came by the vending machine holding little adorable key chain animals. Smiling, she reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out the little pink bear with the crescent moon on its tummy. A wave of warmth fluttered into her heart.

"Serena! Hi!" A loud voice called to her. Looking behind her, Mina practically glomped her to the ground. "What a surprise! I'm glad you're here! Rei is over getting some food, then we're gonna hang out around here."

"Really? I'd love to join you since I didn't go to the Café with you all yesterday." Serena knew she better not let the girls know what's going on, so she thought hanging out will take her mind off of things for a while.

"Yay! Come on, I want to go on the coaster." Mina grabbed Serena's arm and pulled her to a stand where Rei waited in line. "Rei! Look who I found here!"

Rei turned and smiled lightly. "Hey Serena. Way to ditch us yesterday" she said jokingly.

"Sorry, wasn't feeling too good"

"What are you doing here anyways? Are you on a date with Darien?" Rei asked.

"No. Not today." Serena replied.

"You guys haven't been together much lately, I've noticed." Mina poked Serena. Serena just laughed and rubbed the back of her head.

"It's mid-term time. He' s studying really hard and trying to gain back entrance to Harvard in the States."

"What!" Rei and Mina shouted in unison.

"No way! He's still on about that?" Mina said.

"Mina! It's school. Darien got to do what he needs to do, right Serena?"

"Yeah. I want him to do what he needs to do. If he wants to go to America and study I can't stop him and if it makes him happy to leave, then who am I to stop him?" Serena sighed.

"I'm sorry. You guys are gonna be together no matter what. Even in the 30th century. No worries right?" Mina smiled and gave Serena a pat on the back. Serena just faked her big smile and nodded.

"Let's go girls. I want to have fun and not worry about boyfriends and exams and anything school." Rei finished getting her food and they were off into the park.

The spent the whole afternoon riding the rides, trying to play some of the arcade games in one of the shops and of course Serena ate when she could. She ignored all her problems for the time being, just letting herself act like a normal teen. The talked about the new clothes in the boutiques they could never afford, and explained to Serena about the new dessert menu at the Café and Mina keep rambling on about upcoming talent shows throughout the city. Near to the evening, the sun was beginning to settle, and the girls took one last ride on the Ferris wheel. The sky was turning orange and light purple and pink, the girls awed the self as they watched the sunset.

"Hey guys, let me ask you something." Mina said. "It's been a while since we've been the Sailor Scouts."

"I was thinking about that the other day too." Rei said. "Since our last battle, we've just been normal high schooler's again."

"I know! I mean, I've done a few things with robberies and stuff, but nothing like it was before." Mina twirled her hair between her fingers.

"I haven't felt anything negative or evil too. I guess we can just focus on our studies and a normal life until destiny calls for us again." Rei pointed out. Serena just nodded.

"I miss being Sailor Moon sometimes. I mean, I'm grateful there is peace for as long as it's been, but it's nice to be who we are and feel like heroes." She chuckled. "I may be a baby at times, but I love protecting the planet and those I love."

"But if you think about, we did our job, those we love are safe. We're still protecting them when needed. Always. As long as we are still here." Mina spoke with pride.

Rei and Serena nodded and smiled. The three girls turned their attention back to the sunset. The sky was now a darker purple, a few clouds tinted pink and the sun was halfway gone. The sky was beautiful to Serena. It made her feel calm and like there's nothing wrong.

"Oh my god! Look!" Mina pointed to the sky, the girls gasped as a bright shooting star fell across the sky. It was a bright shoot star, and had a red tint to it. It looked close too. That just made Serena's day seeing a shooting star. Her heart felt warmer and relaxed. The Ferris wheel came to an end and the girls parted for the night.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Serena waved and headed off home. The sun has set and the sky shone a few stars but the city lights made it difficult to see the whole Milky Way. The moon although, was almost full and gave off a beautiful glow.

Back at home, she took off her shoes, and went into the kitchen to greet her mom.

"Hey Mom, I'm home."

"Hi honey. There's a message on the machine for you from Darien." Her mom said. Serena heart practically skipped a beat. "I didn't listen to it but the caller ID said he called like 4 times."

"Okay, thanks!" She grabbed a bottle of juice and took off to her bedroom. Her heart was beating fast and she felt nervous. She picked up the phone, and her hands felt a little clammy. She pressed the button and waited.

'You have one new message. First message: _Um, hi Serena it's Darien. I guess you're out somewhere, but uh, I need to talk to you. You think you can come by my apartment tomorrow evening? I know we haven't talked but I think it's needed. So… just come b if you can or let me know if you can't. So… have a good night. _End of message. To replay this—'Serena hung up the phone and sat on the bed.

'_He wants to talk? What about? I don't like his tone. It seemed so cold.' _She shook her head. '_Maybe he just finally got some time for me and wants to make up for the past… few months. I don't know.'_ Serena lay back on her bed and closed her eyes, picturing Darien's warm smiles and remembered his light touch. '_Oh Darien… Please don't hurt me anymore.' _

_Serena walked down the stairs in her moon princess ball gown. She looked absolutely stunning and everyone stopped dancing to look at their princess. Once she touched the marble floor, the soft violin music resumed, and the couples bowed to her and continued to dance. The earth was viewed from an open balcony giving off a sweet light to the ball room. People laughed and drank and ate the sweets provided. The princess walked around the room viewing the marble pillars and the flowers the covered the room. It smelled like lilacs and lavender. She went up to the open balcony away from the dance floor and gazed at the night sky. The earth turned slowly, showing the green continents and the dark blue oceans. Stars twinkles all around, and shooting stars were plentiful. It was lit dim outside so you could see the sky, and the flowers in the garden seemed to sparkle from the different lights. Serena closed her eyes and breathed in the smell and relaxed at the serenity and peace that's around her. She heard footsteps behind her, and she looked to the bight room. A figure stood in the archway, dressed in a dark tuxedo with a burgundy undershirt and had a red rose corsage. He held out his hand but did not speak. Serena knew what he asked for and went up to him, his face was concealed by a red and black mask. His hair was dark too, making him even more mysterious. She gave him her hand, and he led her to the dance floor. The music changed to something so familiar. It had no words, but the background music was something she knew but could remember what it was. Everyone else moved out of the way to give them their private space. He guided her and twirled her around, holding her soft and never once did the smile leave his face. Serena noticed no one else wore a mask and wanted to see who her partner was. They continued to dance slowly and close. She felt safe and so light. It was like a dream to her. After the music slowed, the two stopped. He held onto Serena's hands and brought them up to his lips and kissed each one gently._

"_Let me see who you are." She said to him. He released her hands, and Serena brought them back up to his face, to touch the mask. She removed it slowly, holding her breath, but anxious to see the man behind the mask. Serena gasped and the mask dropped from her hands. Dark cerulean eyes held her in a stare. _

"_My Princess." He said and put his hand on her face and stroked her cheeks softly. The music played again, the same background music as before. Serena's eyes shook with shock, but still felt safe and warm. She blinked and could see the man so much clearer. His hair was dark but was tied behind him. Serena mind was blown._

"_Seiya." She whispered. _

"_I am here Princess." He said. Serena then realized the background music was the Three Lights famous song 'Search for your Love'._

"_Seiya…" she said once more and closed her eyes and everything faded away._

Serena woke up to her alarm beeping loudly. She shut it off and starred off at her wall. Her heart was racing and her mind was twisting as she kept repeating the dream in her head.

'_I can't believe I just dreamed that. It seemed so real. Is that a sign or just my mind playing tricks on me again?'_ Serena stood and looked out her window to a fading starry sky, which was beginning to turn to a new day.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost and Found

Okay.. Chapter 3. Thank you DN Angel, Gravitation and Sailor Moon music to help the mood a bit. Haha. I hope this is ok for you all. Its hard when I see it all in my head and I dont type as detailed. Let me know if you want more detail or that you get everything Im saying. Enjoy! May be a bit before chapter 4 Im going outta town this weekend and Im not sure if I can have internet acess. ^.^

Serena sat in class, extremely anxious for the day to end so she could head to Darien's and find out what he wanted. She replayed the message in her head, searching for clues. He just sounded cold the whole time. Nothing changed in his voice except when he said 'uh' or 'um'. Sighing loudly she put her hands behind her back and starred out the window. She met up with the girls for a bit in the morning but never said a word of Darien's message. Not only that, but her dream made her frustrated and it showed a little. She was the moon princess and instead of being with the prince of earth, she was with Seiya.

'_Yet that dream felt right. This isn't good. I need to pull myself together. I just hope tonight will be a good night. I'm praying for it.' _She thought and closed her eyes.

"-so you didn't do it, did you? Serena!"

"Ah! What?" Serena saw her teacher, with steam practically coming out of her ears.

"You're essay… that was a TEST grade?" she said to her. Serena thought for a moment.

"AHHH! I forgot! Oh please, please please! I did it! It's just… at home!" Serena made up an excuse.

"Not anymore! Serena detention this evening and you'll be writing your essay for half the credit!" her teacher stormed away.

"No, no, no, no! Please, not tonight!" she started to wail a bit, making a scene.

"Not this time young lady. After school… till 6:30pm." Her teacher went back to resume her reading to the class and asking about the essays. Serena slouched in her seat and huffed like a child. She heard giggling behind her. She looked to see Mina chuckling.

"Good job. I should've reminded you yesterday. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Just why does she gotta be so mean to me?" Serena whined again. "I mean, we save the planet and I can't even get a break for an essay. It's just not fair!"

Mina laughed and pointed at Serena.

Serena cringed and looked behind her. Her teacher had a rolled up magazine and eyes were a-flamed.

"Serena Usagi! 7:30pm!" Her teacher yelled, and slapped the desk.

"Gahhhhhhhhhhh!" Serena shouted.

The sun was setting fast and the street lights began to come on. Serena ran faster than practically a speeding bullet to hit the last bus for the night. She made it just in time and was catching her breath.

'_Stupid teacher… It's almost 8:00 too. There should be a law against being kept at a school that late.'_ Serena was shaking a little bit. She felt nervous as the bus came closer to the stop by Darien's apartment. She didn't get a chance to call him so she just raced to get a bus. Too bad she would have to walk home, but that's if things are bad. Otherwise… she blushed.

'_No. Not after all this stuff going on the past few months. He doesn't deserve a kiss or anything.'_ She tried to sound sure of herself but knew she felt deprived of the sensuality she used to feel with Darien. She really needed a hug and reassurance from him. She prayed for it. She prayed everything was ok and will continue to be like before. The bus came to a stop and she stepped off to the sidewalk. The sun has settled, but the sky was dark. A thunderstorm seemed to be brewing and she hoped it would pass. It seemed like a bad sign. Rei would agree with that. She walked around to the front of the building and went inside to take the elevator. The ride up seemed like an eternity. Her heart was beating harder and faster.

'_Whatever happens, do you dare cry.' _She told herself. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. She stepped out and made her way to Darien's room. Standing in front of the door she breathed in, then let out a long exhale. She knocked… "OH Darien! I'm herreeeeeeeeee!" Serena kept her spunky-ness up just for show; to act like nothing is wrong. About a minute later she heard locks turn and Darien opened the door. "Hi Dairen!" she said.

"Hi Serena, I thought you weren't going to come by. Why so late?" he asked and moved out of the way to let her in.

"Oh nothing… I didn't have to stay for detention or anything—"

"Serena." Darien voice carried disapproval. Serena sighed and went to the couch.

"I forgot about my essay." She said calmly. "But my teacher is such a jerk!" she rambled on immaturely. Darien was getting irritated and Serena saw it in his eyes. She shut her mouth. There was no hug shared between them, not even a gentle touch.

"You're such a child still." He snapped. Serena bit her lip. That remark hurt her. Darien shook his head and sat on the chair across from her. "Look, I don't mean to snap but a lot has been on my mind lately and I'm sorry if I haven't been around you much, but I have reasons for it." He put his hands together and rested his chin upon it and starred at Serena. "Please listen to what I have to say and understand, okay?" He asked.

Serena's heart grew heavy. '_This isn't good. My heart is already breaking, I can feel it.'_ "Go ahead I'm listening." '_I don't want to. I know what's coming. You're eyes are so cold and you voice isn't what is should be.'_

"Okay good." He paused. "Listen Serena, you're still in high school and got another two years to go, and I need to focus on my school work for college. I want to go back to the States and I will be going back. For my final few years and who knows? I may even do a doctrine degree. It seems that any enemies have disappeared since that final thing with Galaxia and so my services of Tuxedo Mask are no longer needed…" He watched Serena the whole time he spoke. She just sat still and listened.

"I know we're destined to be together according to our past, but that seems in the 30th century. I've thought about it for a while and figured out that we will be reborn into that and become King and Queen then. But I see no need to rush anything now. Plus, with you still being in high school I feel weighed down. Sometimes I have to babysit you. I need a girlfriend not child. Just let us take a while and go our ways and come back in the future and see what hold for us. We're going to be together eventually. But there's no prophecy saying in this time and age… so until then, I want to concentrate on my work and not have to worry about anything else."

Serena's hands shook and she starred downwards now; breaking her gaze from Darien. Many emotions flooded through her. Anger, sadness, rejection, jealousy, hurt. The list went on.

"Why?" she whispered. Tears began to form in her eyes. She slammed her fist on her knee, her body shaking. "Why did you act so cold and put me through all of that just to wait and say this to me? Why didn't you tell me when you started to feel that way!" She stood up and starred into his eyes once more. She was keeping back the tears. She wanted to show her anger and not be a crybaby. "Tell me, Darien!"

Darien sighed. "Because I wanted to figure out if I was doing the right thing."

"So you did this to me for four months?"

"Don't you realize how hard it is to tell you the truth on facts like this?" Darien snapped. Serena took in a breath of air in surprise. "I've tried being honest about my school resuming and how maybe it would be better to part for a while. You freaked out and made a scene in a restaurant! How can I even go in public if you're going to act like a baby when you get told the truth that you don't want to hear?"

Darien stood up and walked to the kitchen area and leaned against the wall. "This is the most truthful I can be with you." He looked back at her. "If it weren't for the fact you, Serena, are Sailor Moon, we wouldn't even be together."

Ice cold; her body went numb. Serena was shocked at his words. She felt the tears growing heavier and needed to get away before she cried 'like a baby' but she had every reason to. The man she loved is breaking her heart.

"I understand Darien." She said coldly. Darien was a little surprised at her response. She could tell. He probably expected her to cry out and object to his words. "I just wish you would've spared me the pain and did this earlier. Good luck in you studies. I will see you again if a battle ever arises once more and then when we are destine to marry in the 30th century." Such unexpected words came from Serena and she knew Darien was actually taken aback to her response. They heard tapping on the balcony door as the rain began to drizzle down the city.

"I'll take you home at least."

"No." She snapped. She walked to the front door and turned to look at him one last time. "I hope you're happy with this. I'm sorry I was such a waste and a burden to you." She sniffled lightly.

"Serena—"he stepped toward her.

"Don't even come near me. Do what you wanted and stay away then." She walked out the door and slammed it shut. She ran down the hall and took the stairs; didn't even want to deal with the elevator. She got outside and the rain was getting worse. Serena didn't even care; she just had to get away from here, far away from Darien; from anyone. She didn't even really feel the icy rain drops touch her skin. She just ran away, letting the cold water sting against her, the only realistic thing right about now. She wasn't thinking to go home, just to get away. She got to the down town area and slowed to a walking pace. She didn't hear anything either besides her own heartbeat and the heavy breathing she was doing.

She felt lonely and now the cold wind and rain began to bother her. She shivered and then her cheeks became slightly warm, but it was from the bottled up tears that burst. She started to heave a little, her breathing becoming distorted. It was beginning to be difficult to breath. She stammered to a bench near the river. Not a car passed by her, the road in front of her was bare. The sky was black the rain kept coming down. The only light was the street lights the followed the curvy road. She put her face in her hands and screamed. At the same time thunder sounded, muffling her screams of hurt. She cried and cried, letting the rain drown out her voice. She wished she never went over and she wished this was a nightmare; that she would wake up soon. The cold rain gave her the realization this was real and it all had happened the way it did.

She didn't know how long it had been, but she felt like she was sitting on that bench for hours. She was completely soaked, and shivered like a rattle. The tears were still falling from her mixing with the rain. Thunder kept echoing and a few strikes of lightning off in the distance. This whole time not a car passed by. Serena got up and weakly began to walk back to the city and head home. As she walked on the side walk, the strain from the stress and crying made her body so tired. She felt weaker with each step. A bright light was coming from behind her. Serena didn't even bothered to look, but the next step she took she fell to her knees.

'_Darien, Darien… I hate you… I hate you.' _"I HATE YOU!" she screamed out to the top of her lungs. The light was bright and didn't pass her but paused. She looked over to see a car parked and someone getting out of the vehicle. The rain was pouring so bad, she couldn't make out who the person was.

"Are you okay Ma'am!" a males voice. A gentle touch to her shoulders as he was in front of her kneeling down by her. Her eyes were so blurry she shook the guy off and rubbed them. She heard a loud gasp.

"Dumpling?" A voice so familiar. Serena's eyes adjusted and she finally could see. Dark cerulean eyes scanned her face. Serena inhaled with shock.

"Seiya?" she whispered.

"Dumpling, what happened? Are you ok? Dumpling?" he shook her a little.

'_Seiya's here? This can't be, I must be dreaming. Oh I'm so tired though…'_ She just starred into his eyes.

"Dumpling, it's me! Do you see me? Tell me what happened to you? Are you hurt?"

'_Hurt? In what sense?'_ she wanted to answer. Serena eyes watered up once more.

"Seiya…" she said and collapsed in his arms. He shook her frantically trying to wake her. Serena began to pass out only to hear the sweet voice call out to her.


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmare Fighter

_BAM! Made chapter four before I go camping hahaha! I wll have my laptop with me, just not sure how much time I have for typing or battery life. I dont know when Ima have it plugged in, but hope you can be paitent for chap 5. Trust me i want to work on it. Haha. Its running through my head like crazy. Enjoy and let me know what you think_

_..._

_The room was barely lit. Only a door with light streaming through the tiny openings around it gave her visibility. Serena sat on the floor, if it even was a floor, she couldn't really see. She sat huddling herself close. Her knees up to her chest, arms wrapped around her. Tears falling, her heart felt like it was bleeding out. She felt cold and lonely. There was no sound; she couldn't hear a thing except her own thoughts and her fading heartbeat. She felt her heart slowing down. She felt like her body was in slow motion although she refused to move and barely even noticed the door with the only source of light. She closed her eyes, trying not to make a sound from her lips. She wanted to yell and cry and try to let it all out and maybe it will go away. She knew that wasn't possible. _

'_I should just stay here. There's nothing for me out there anymore. My heart hurts so much. It all hurts.'_

_She whimpered, but the sound didn't come out. Nothing but silence. Her heart was slowing down. She could hear each beat becoming fainter and fainter. She shifted a bit, to whip the tears on her sleeves. Each time she did so, more would just come from her eyes. She looked at the door finally, and wondered what lied on the other side. Maybe a way out of her pain? She could feel her heart get weaker and so her body became more heavy and ached. Without thinking, she slowly made the effort to stand up. Her knees shook, her whole body trembled. Her heart palpitated and she grabbed her chest and more pain shot through her._

'_It hurts so much. Someone… help me. I don't want to feel this. It hurts…' She tried to speak out loud, but she couldn't make the words come out. She took each step to the door, and each step, the pain increased, and did her heartbeats grow louder, but less and less. Serena may have taken only five steps, but collapsed to her knees. The pain too much to bare. _

'_I want to see the light. It's too dark here; dark and lonely.'_

_BANG! _

_A noise from the door. Serena looked at the door, she could now hear her breathing. She could even hear her tears hit the ground. Another bang on the door. A voice from the other side._

"_Hello?" she gasped out, but could barely talk. She could feel her heart now and it only beat once ever thirty seconds or so… which turned to one every forty five seconds and so on. The pain became so intense she shouted out in pain and fell to the floor. She went into the fetal position and tried to breath._

"_Help me…" she whispered. 'Anyone, please… Darien… someone.'_

_A burst of light blinded the room. Serena eyes didn't shut, too weak to even do so. She was barely breathing now. From what she could see, there was a shadow, and her skin was gray as ink on paper. Even the sleeve to her school uniform was gray. Nothing on her was colored. Dull and lifeless. She began to close her eyes, the pain taking her under, and her heart had only a few beats left to spare. There wasn't enough time left for her anymore. The shadow drew closer to her body._

"—_ling… Dumpling!' A warm touch to her skin that was icy. A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up. The warmth spread through her skin, color returned. Her last beat became two more… three more… her heart began to beat once more. Her eyes looked up to see she was being held in the arms of a man. The tears finally stopped and the pain slowly receded as her heart was returning to normal._

"_Dumpling, answer me. Wake up for me." He shook her._

'_I know that voice.' She thought. _

"_Look at me, Dumpling. Wake up for me, please." His voice seemed frightened. He pushed her up more so she could see his face more clearly._

"_Seiya…" she whispered. His face smiled and almost had tears in his eyes._

"_That's right; wake up for me now Dumpling. You need to wake up." He said._

"_Am I asleep? I'm dreaming all of this?" she hoped this was nothing but a nightmare; the pain, the emptiness. Oh how she hoped it was. _

"_You've locked yourself in your heart. Dumpling, come out for me. Let me help you." He took her hand in his. "Let me take away the hurt. Dumpling…"_

"_Seiya… Your touch… it's so warm. I was so cold and—" _

_Seiya shushed her gently and squeezed her hand. "Wake up for me Dumpling. I'll always keep you warm."_

"_Seiya… I—"_

_Seiya dipped his head in towards Serena's. Her face grew hot, and she shut her eyes; then she spun out. She was let go from Seiya's arms and spun back to reality yet the whole time she could hear Seiya calling out to her to guide her back._

………………………………………………_.._

Seiya watched Serena slowly open her eyes. After trying to get her to wake up all night, he was afraid she had somehow slipped into a coma or something. He was close to getting her to a hospital. Just as he was about to pick her up she whispered 'hello' and then 'help me', it was so light but he could then see she was suffering inside her mind and heart. The whole time she had lied in his bed she wouldn't stop crying. It was breaking his own heart not being able to help her at first.

'_Dumpling, what happened to you? Who hurt you?'_

Serena let out a soft moan as her eyes fully opened. Seiya smiled, knowing that he had reached her. He knew he could enter her mind with his star power, and it may have been something he never thought he had to use, he was glad he did it. He was surprised to see how dark it was. It scared him a little to see Serena that way.

Her eyes focused on him for a moment. She still felt tired and weak.

"Seiya?" she was confused at first. She thought she had dreamed up seeing him.

"Dumpling, I'm here." He took a hold of her hand.

"Oh, my head hurts so bad." She tried to sit up slowly.

"Easy, you must be tired and weak still."

She sat up, his hand never let go of hers. She starred into his eyes. He watched her closely. Ready to catch her at any moment. Ready to do anything she needed. She gazed around the room, there was simple furniture; a dresser, wardrobe closet a few decorative plants. Nothing spectacular.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in my apartment. I've brought you here after you collapsed. How are you feeling?" He tightened his grip on her hand. Serena just noticed he was holding onto her. The warmth coming from him was comforting. It was something she felt she needed. Normally should would never allow that, but now it doesn't matter. It made her feel better.

"Oh wow. I was hoping I dreamt all of that." She let out a small cry. "That dream was so horrible…" her other hand went to her face. More tears were falling. "I thought I was going to die. I felt so alone. I've never felt like that before." She confessed. She started to cry a little harder. Seiya then sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I saw it Dumpling. I saw and could feel the hurt eating you up." He pulled her closer to try to comfort her. "What happened? Why were you outside alone and in the rain for god sakes?"

Serena looked up at him. She thought about Darien and more hurt washed over her. Seiya saw her trying to find another answer. He turned her to face him fully.

"Tell me. Who on earth could bring you to such distress and sadness. That's not like you at all Dumpling." He made a light smile. "I was hoping my return back would be something more pleasant when you saw me. You can tell me when you feel ok. I don't want to pressure you. Just know that because of this I'm never gonna leave you alone now." He smiled big.

'_Never going to leave me alone? I like that. I don't want to be alone.'_ She made a small smile back. "I don't want to be alone, Seiya. I'd like that very much." Serena leaned herself against him. Seiya gasped a little for the fact she's letting herself be so close and not protesting it like she used to.

'_What did he do to you, Dumpling?' he thought._

"Why are you back?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you come back to Earth?"

Seiya blushed a little. "To see how this planets doing without us." He chuckled. "Actually I came back to check on you." He answered honestly.

"What?" Serena pulled back to look at him. She could see the seriousness on his face.

"I'm being serious, Dumpling. There was only so much I could do back on our home planet. I'm Star Fighter. I can make or heal stars like Healer and Maker. I'm more of the solider of our planet; the warrior. So with Princess Kakyuu's permission I came back."

"Oh wow. I'm sorry." She didn't know what else to say.

"Don't be. Now that I'm back I can try even harder to have you." He laughed trying to make it a joke. Serena eyes watered up again. "I'm kidding Dumpling… I know who your heart belongs to. I respect that. I'm just trying to make you laugh or get frustrated at me. It would be—"

"My heart hurts."

Seiya stopped; he watched Serena look up at him.

"My heart hurts, Seiya. That's all I can tell you now." She pulled away from him and sat more to the middle of the bed.

"Dumpling…"

She began to cry softly. "I hate all the tears, and the pain. I'm sorry you have to see me this way. Hopefully I'll be better tomorrow. May I rest now?"

Seiya stomach twisted in knots. He knew Darien must have hurt her somehow. Nothing else could bother her more. He wanted to go see Darien and punch him in his face. He told him to take care of her and he comes back and sees her like this?

'_Unforgiveable.'_

"Rest as long as you need. I'm here; call out to me if you need me for any reason."

"Thank you." She smiled at him once more, the tears less now. Seiya began to get up, but Serena grabbed his hand. He looked at her. She was shaking a little. "I'm glad you came back. I really really am."

'_Some wishes do come true I guess.' _She thought. Letting go of his hand, which she didn't want to do, she laid back down on her side, facing Seiya as he stood by the bed. She just watched his face, their eyes locked.

"Sleep well Dumpling. I'll be in the other room." He made his way out of the room and left her door open just in case.

'_Darien is going to pay for this. I swear I will see her smiling of happiness once more. How dare he break her heart.' _He looked back into the room where he could make out her shape on his bed. '_She's sleeping dreamlessly now. Good night Dumpling.'_ Seiya sat on the couch in the living room and starred at the fan. After a while he closed his eyes, but images of seeing Serena as she was hurt him. Normally he was happy and hyper and clumsy. She's changed a lot, he could tell. She has been hurting for a while now and he wished he would've left sooner so maybe he could have saved her from a damaged heart.


	5. Chapter 5: Breakfast & A Harsh Encounter

Well I made this chapter a long one. Wow, doesnt look as long as it did on my word processor. like 9 pages there. Well figured since I was out of town I'd give you guys a long chapter as a thank you for being paitent. Next one will be up soon. Im so excited. im like dreaming so many ways to do this story! XD Let me know what you think!

...

The next morning, the sun came into the room and the light hit Serena's face as she stirred awake. Her eyes opened slowly. She slept dreamlessly and she actually felt good now. She saw a room that wasn't her own and none that was familiar.

'_That's right, I'm at Seiya's.'_

She shot up in the bed, remembering her horrific night. Darien breaking up with her, the rain, the fainting, the dream, and of course Seiya coming to her aid. She glanced around the plain room, and saw a bunch of luggage in the corner.

'_He must be back for quite a while now.'_ She pushed off the covers… and began freaking out. She wasn't in her uniform, but man sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. Her face turned to a cherry red and she was embarrassed at first. She jumped out of bed and tripped on the pants, being too long for her and fell.

"GAHH! OWW" She yelled.

"Dumpling, you ok?" Seiya then walked into the room, he wore only a pair of gym shorts, his hair a little messy, but still tied up. Serena sat up, feeling a little rug burn on her cheek. She starred at him, and even more turned red, if that's even possible.

"You pervert!" she grabbed a pillow on the edge of the bed and threw it at him and dead on, it hit Seiya in the face.

"What are you talking about?" A little bit of feather fell off from his face.

"Are you dumb? This isn't what I had on! You changed me!" Her face was so red.

"No I didn't!"

"Huh? But then-"

He started to laugh.

"This isn't funny!"

"Dumpling, I had my driver change you. My driver is a female." He was till laughing.

"Ohh… then, why are you laughing?" Her anger went back to embarrassment. Seiya walked over to Serena and patted her on the head.

"I'm not that kind of guy. Plus, I'd prefer a girl to be awake and watch me take her clothes off." He winked. Serena mouth dropped.

"You're still a pervert then!" She 'hmph' at him and turned her head away even though she was still blushing.

"Well then, good morning to you as well." He wasn't bothered by her remark. He held out his hand to her. "Come on, I'll make us some breakfast." Serena turned her head to him quickly, her face lit up.

"What are we having?" she gave a look of 'I'll-forgive-you-if-you–make-me-something-I-want.'

"Umm, how about pancakes...? Waffles…?" he guessed.

"BOTH!" she beamed and took his hand and Seiya helped her up.

"Fine by me." He laughed and walked out of the room. "Make yourself at home, Dumpling. I'll make it, and let you know when it's ready."

"What you don't want my help?" she asked. She wanted to help with something and not only that, but to keep her busy too.

"Err, you're not really a good cook, Dumpling." He winced waiting for the explosion.

"Ohh, yeah. I know..." She walked over to the couch, saddened. Normally she would've fought that, but she knew she wasn't the best at that. School work and cooking was never her thing. She thought about how Darien would cringe to eat her cooking but did it anyways so he didn't upset her.

Seiya watched her, and saw her eyes tear up.

"Dumpling, it's ok. You can help me."

She looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's just pancakes and waffles." He smiled to reassure her. Her lips turned into a smile.

"Thank you!" she ran into the kitchen.

Seiya smiled. '_How bad could this be?'_

**Two hours later… of flour flying, syrup sticking everywhere, mix on the ceiling… Serena screaming… eggs falling… Seiya laughing and plates cracking, Serena slipping…etc…**

Serena and Seiya sat at the table, both covered in flour and pancake mix. The waffles and pancakes didn't come out too bad, but the two of them just sat and starred at each other. Both began to laugh really hard.

"I'm so sorry, Seiya." She felt bad for practically ruining his kitchen.

"Don't be. That was actually funny. I haven't had that much fun in a while. I miss being here and seeing your clumsy self." He admitted.

Serena blushed a little. "I'm not that clumsy." Seiya just rolled his eyes.

"Well, let's eat so I can take you home. Your mom might be getting worried and your friends too since it's a Tuesday and you're supposed to be in school."

"Oh, crap." She sighed. '_What am I going to tell everyone?'_

"Tell them the truth." Seiya answered her thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

"If they ask you what happened, tell them. Honestly, being honest is all you can do now. Tell them you were with me after being wherever you were… which was actually? Dumpling where were before I found you?" he locked his eyes with her, as if he was trying to read her.

Serena shifted in her chair, she didn't want to tell Seiya what happened between her and Darien, and she actually didn't want to tell anyone. But in a few days, everyone would know anyways.

"I don't want to go into detail now, Seiya, but I was at Darien's."

Seiya grunted a little. "Okay then. Eat up Dumpling, I know you're hungry." Seiya smiled to cover up his anger. He knew it had to be that. He watched Serena smile, being thankful for him not pressing the issue. She practically dived into her pancakes and waffles. Seiya just took his time eating, and laughed at Serena.

...

It was mid afternoon by now; Seiya and Serena sat in the car as they were on their way to Serena's house. She actually had pressed at Seiya's driver that she did indeed help get warm clothes. That whole time Seiya laughed and felt bad for his driver. The ride back was going pleasant. Seiya had a lot of things he wanted to ask her, but was afraid he'd press to hard and she would shut herself from him. He came a long way and refuses to let her go again. He watched her look out the window. She sat across from him in the limo, but just kept watch to whatever was going on in town. He noticed her eyes weren't as vibrant as they used to be. She seemed nervous and unsure of things now. He didn't like it one bit. Even her body language wasn't as carefree and happy. She seemed to actually watch how she moved and acted. He may have only been back for a few days and seen her for less than twenty four hours, but besides the kitchen incident, where she actually acted like herself, everything else seemed careful. Maybe he did come at a good time. He can actually help her and protect her now, since it seems Darien stepped out of the picture. Of course Seiya knew he would never push himself into her life like that unless she wanted it. But until she shoves him away he won't be going anywhere for a long, long time.

"Oh, shoot." She said. "I don't have my bag! Did I leave it at your place?"

"You didn't have a bag with you when we got you."

'_Oh no... That means I left it at Darien's apartment.'_ She heavily sighed and hit her head against the seat.

"Do you want me to drive you where you left it?" he asked.

Her eyes widened. "No! No, no, no, no!" She faked a laugh. "It's not a big deal. I can get it later on, or have someone else get it." She waved her hands to act like it wasn't a problem.

"Dumpling, do you want ME to go get it for you?"

"Seiya, I'll get it later." Her voice tensed. '_It not his battle to fight. I can deal with Darien on my own. It's my bag after all. Darien will give it back to me and probably not say anything anyways.'_

"At least let me know so I can take you. I'll wait for you in the car, but you're going to need your bag for school tomorrow. By the way, I'm coming back to Tenth High."

"No way! You are?"

"Yep!" he smiled. "Back n your classes too so I can bug you like I used to."

"Oh, great." She laughed. "Wow, Mina, Amy, Rei and Lita are going to freak out."

"I'm expecting the old fans to go a little crazy."

"Are you doing anything more with the Three Lights?"

He shook his head. "No, but I am doing a solo album to kinda keep my voice out there and the income so I can stay here."

"Wow! Solo? That's amazing Seiya! I'd love to hear your songs. Do you have any yet?"

"I have a few, but so many more lyrics come into my head every moment that I probably will toss those others out and replace them with the ones in my head now."  
"Do you do that often?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

Serena looked at him and smiled. "Can I come to your first concert then?"

"You'll be the first to get a ticket before they even go on sale."

"How about my friends too?"

Seiya laughed. "Of course, Dumpling."

They finally came to a stop in front of Serena's home. They got out and both walked to her door.

"I don't know if it's a good idea if you came in with my mom."

"Why not? I did save her daughter so she should be grateful." He tried to sound all heroic in his voice. Serena just gave him a dead stare.

"You're weird."

"Is that what you get from me?" he joked and patted her back.

"You have no idea."

The both walked into the house. Serena yelled out to her mom.

"Serena? Honey?" Her mom poked her head from out of the kitchen. "Where have you been all night!" she came rushing out and hugged Serena. "No one knew where you were. I couldn't even get a hold of Darien. I was so close to calling the police! You worried me like crazy! Thank God I didn't tell your father yet!" She rambled on. Serena tried explaining but her mom kept going for a moment. Her mom then noticed Seiya.

"Hello. Who are you?" she asked.

"Mom, this is Seiya. Remember he used to be in my class and part of the Three Lights?"

"Oh, yes. Hi Seiya, I'm sorry I didn't remember you." Her mom shook hands with Seiya.

"it's okay Ma'am. I'm sorry, but my driver saw Serena stuck under a bus stop in the rain and we picked her up. I had her stay at my driver's suite near my own for the night. I'm sorry I didn't have her call you, our power was out for a while." He lied, but so sweetly it was like he was singing.

'_And he told me to be honest. Well at least he didn't lie completely.'_

"Oh wow. I hope she wasn't too much trouble for you and your driver."

"Miss. Marie didn't mind having her and neither did I. I was happy to see Serena again, it's been a while hasn't it Dumpling?" He smiled and looked at Serena.

"Dumpling?" Her mom shot a look at Serena.

"Missy you better not be playing and trying to not tell me he's your new man or something."

"WHAT! No way!" Serena face turned red.

"Nah, Ma'am, your daughter is very hard to sway." He laughed in which her mom laughed. Serena just stood there shocked at her mother's reaction to that statement. Her mom looked back at Serena.

"Serena what happened with Darien? I know you two haven't really even seen each other for a while and what happened with his phone call?" her mom asked.

"Mom, not now please?" Serena heart ached a little with the memories of what happened once more.

"I'm sorry honey. It'll be ok." Her mom seemed to know. She got close to her daughters ear. "Plus, Seiya is much cuter and happier to talk with me. I like him." She whispered.

"MOM!" She walked away from the door way to take off her shoes. She heard her mom laugh and return to the kitchen. Seiya just starred and acted like nothing was wrong. Serena was sure he heard what her mom had said.

"Your mom is nice." He said.

"Yeah, well she is to everyone."

Her mom poked her head through the kitchen. "Seiya you're welcome over to eat or just to hang out anytime, Darling!" He mom disappeared.

"Mom! Gahh! And what's with the 'darling'?" Serena just sighed.

"Do you want me to hang out for a bit, or do you want me to go?"

'_Don't leave me.'_ Serena gasped. She thought she said it out loud, but she only thought it. Seiya just blinked.

"What?" he asked, bewildered. "Do you?"

"You can stay. It's up to you. I'm sure Luna is worried so I hope you don't mind listening to her if she goes off on me." Serena chuckled and headed for the stairs. Seiya took off his shoes and followed her to her bedroom. When Seiya walked in he saw a black cat sitting on the bed, looking furious with a mix of worry.

"Serena! We couldn't find you all night!" Luna was already going off on her. Serena just scratched her head and let her cat yell.

"I'm sorry. It was raining, but look who found me." He gestured to Seiya in the doorway. Luna ears twitched.

"Seiya! Well, hello." You could see Luna blush a little.

"Hi again, Luna. Good to see you." He went over and petted her. Luna gave out a purring noise.

"Oh jeeze Luna, you're going to get in trouble with Artemis." Serena said and sat on her chair by her desk. She looked at the only photo sitting on it. She starred at her photo; the one with her holding onto Darien's arm when they were out in the city. She wanted to cry. She had so many photos' hiding in her closet and she had changed these from time to time. Depending on what was her favorite. She just sighed and turned away from it. Luna was still flirting a little with Seiya.

"Is everyone worried Luna?" she asked. Luna looked at Serena.

"Very. Mina called your home asking for you, but when your mom said she didn't know where you were, we all kinda panicked. We even tried Darien and he ignored us. We knew you weren't with him then."

"She was with me, Luna."  
"Really?"

"Yeah, we found her in the rain and so took her back to my suite for the night."

Luna looked at Serena. "Wow, you're lucky he found you. It was a horrible storm." She turned back to Seiya. "Does this mean you are back here on earth for a while?"

"You got it." He walked over to Serena and put a hand on the top of her head. "I wasn't done bugging Dumpling here."

"Hey…" Serena protested.

"I'm just glad you're okay… Although it's only physically." Luna said. Serena shot a look at her cat.

"Luna…"

"Serena, we'll talk later, but out of anyone you know, you do know I can read you. Relax." Luna smiled. "I'm happy you're back Seiya, what about the others?" She changed the subject.

"Nope. They're helping our Princess re-build our planet. It's been so successful so far. They may come back for a visit soon, but I don't think it'll be for another few months if they even decided to at all."

"I'm glad to hear that." Luna said.

Serena watched the two talk about his home planet and how his people's star seeds were return to them and all were revived.

'_I'm glad I was able to save the galaxy.' _She looked back at the photo. '_Now I just got to fix myself somehow.' _She tightend her hands into fists. She looked away, feeling upset now was wrong. There's nothing she can do now.

"Serena?" Luna called to her. She looked over her shoulder, but then turned her chair to face them.

"Make sure you tell the girls."

"I'm sure they will find out for themselves tomorrow. You're going right, Seiya?" she asked.

"Yep. Would you like a ride?"

"Oh no, I walk with Mina usually. I'll see you in class."

"Alrighty then. Well Dumpling, I'll get going so you can relax and such. Call me if you need me."

"I'll walk you out." The both left the bedroom. Seiya said bye to Luna and the both went down stairs. At the end of the hallway, Serena saw her mom by the front door talking to someone.

"Mom, who is that?" Serena asked. They made it to the door area. Serena froze, her heart skipped a beat. Darien stood outside the door. She felt she couldn't breathe. It was too soon to see him. Seiya then noticed him. His eyes filled with rage.

"Serena, Darien's here. He brought back you book bag. Look, I need to pick up your brother. Darien I'll see you later." He mom left the house leaving the three of them together.

Serena's heart was beating so fast, she felt she was going to pass out. Darien eyes didn't seem any sweeter, just as cold as they've been the past several months.

"You left your school bag. Here." He handed it out to her, forcing her to go and take it. Serena didn't want to move. She was so scared she was going to fall into a hole the second she took a step. Her palms became damp as she just stared at him. Next thing she knew Seiya was in front of her taking the bag from Darien.

"Seiya?" Darien said.

"Hello, Darien." Seiya's voice was colder than Serena had ever heard. It was sharp and icy.

"You're back here?"

"You're damn right I am." Seiya wanted to knock this guy out. He saw how Serena froze up and the color drain from her face. She was even shaking. He refused to let her be vulnerable like that.

"Well then, welcome back to earth." Darien looked over at Serena. "Be careful not to leave your bag anywhere then." His voice had a sting to it.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I won't bother you again now." Darien turned to leave.

"Good. Keep away then." Seiya snapped. Darien whipped around to face Seiya.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"You heard me. You were supposed to protect her!" Seiya's voice increased. Darien kept silent. "I come back to see her hurting instead of smiling, and I know you did it."

Darien just looked at Seiya, his eyes then locked on Serena's. She gasped and shook again. Her hands clasped together and she hugged them to her chest. The look Darien gave her was frightening.

"It's better this way. Plus, I need someone who I can talk to without feeling like I'm babysitting a five year old. You'll learn that too, Seiya." Darien did a nasty smirk.

"What did you just say?" Seiya hands balled into a fist. Darien turned away, waved and walked out of the yard.

Serena's eyes welded up with tears. She sniffed a little, feeling more hurt than ever. Darien's words were so mean and hurtful. She never knew anyone to be so cruel. The tears fell down her cheeks.

Seiya dropped her bag and shut the door. "I'll kick his ass one day, I swear." He looked at Serena and gasped. She was crying. "Dumpling…"

Her hands went to her face and she cried out loud and began to cry hard. Her knees buckled and went to the floor. Seiya caught her shoulder to ease her down lightly. He tried to 'ssh' her, but her sobs got louder. He rubbed her arms, trying to relax her. Seiya's mind flooded with anger. That man made her cry again. Seya would never let this go, that's for sure.

"Dumpling, hush."

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed out. "I'm such a baby I know!" She tried to calm herself down. She was heaving heavily now. More of last night's memories came rushing back in and made her heart feel like it's getting shredded once more.

"No, no. You're not doing anything wrong." Seiya tried to reassure her.

"It's true. I'm not good at school, I can barely cook, and people always feel like they got to babysit me. I'm such a crybaby to everyone!" She rambled on, the tears still falling. Seiya was getting frustrated. This girl didn't realize how much he adored her for who she is. While she believes what others say, he loves all that about her.

"Dumpling, look at me." He gently touched her wrist and made her move them away from her face. He could see how tired her eyes are from crying. Tears still flowed from her lovely eyes. Her arms shook and he could feel it. "Please, no more tears. He's not worth it." He wiped tears from her eyes with her hands. Serena just watched Seiya, barely able to move. Her hands rested in her lap. "I won't let him hurt you anymore. You've been hurting for a while." Seiya took and deep breath and exhaled. His hands stayed on her cheeks, his thumbs stroking lightly while wiping away anymore tears. "I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner. I'm the one to apologize, not you."

"Seiya…"

He tried to smile. "Dumpling, I'm here now. I will help you. You'll be okay."

"Seiya…" Serena said again. She saw how his eyes sparked with determination and caring. She dove into his chest, crying out. Needing to be hugged. She wrapped her arms around his chest and cried into his shoulder. Seiya hesitated for a second, but then wrapped his arms around Serena and hugged her close.

"Thank you." She muffled.

Seiya just nodded and held onto her. He would keep this way as long as she wanted it. '_I will never let you go now. I will fight for your smiles again.'_


	6. Chapter 6: Winter's Approaching

Alrighty. Here's chap 6. Im sorry if this isnt as interesting as the others, but I gotta make time go by and such. I wont let them fall in love in like a week. I want to take time with them getting together. Especially since I got a plan on how to make Seiya's debut solo song happen. Yay. Its gonna be a nice Christmas on here. Haha! im excited to write it. I hope you will enjoy reading it. Thank you for the reviews. Im glad that you all like the way I write and Im glad I can protray Seiya exactly like he should be. Its makes me happy and want to keep writing. Chap 7 will be more Seiya and Serena. I just gotta keep you guys on you seat and begging for more right? :P Sorry though. . Let me know what you think. Will be updating soon. Enjoy guys!

...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Mina, Lita, Amy and Rei said in unison. Serena just nodded her head. She had the girls come over that night so she could tell them about Seiya's return. She hadn't told them about Darien yet; might as well tell them something good first. As soon as they all came over, the attacked her asking what had happened that night. Where was she? What happened? She didn't say she stayed in Seiya's bed either. That would just bring on more questions. She mentioned the breakfast, which was about it.

"I can't believe it! Seiya is back!" Mina said.

"What's even better is he's still continuing music and going solo!" Lita's eyes became in their daydream mode.

Amy just blushed, acting like she doesn't really mind, but truthfully, being fan number 25 of the Three Lights, they all knew her little crush. Rei was bouncy and excited.

"So yeah, he'll be back at our school and everything." Serena kept explaining. The girls squealed more and begged Serena for what else they spoke about.

"Nothing much besides I'm horrible at making food and just how things have been for the both of us." She answered.

"That's so cool. I'm excited that he's back. Since things have calmed down we can actually do things normally with others without much worry." Rei said.

"I know. But hey, Serena, what's going on with you and Darien? When we couldn't find you, he wasn't even any help. He wouldn't answer the door or the phone." Mina asked. Serena knew it was going to come anyways. May as well tell them the truth about that. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she looked at all of them. Their faces could read the look in her eyes.

"No!" Rei snapped!

"He didn't!" Mina yelled. Amy just bowed her head.

"What a basterd!" Lita said.

"He did." Was what Serena answered. "He knew we were going to be together in the 30th century anyways, so why force it now when we're just going to end up that way."  
"That's horrible though. He's changing the future. If he's being this cold now, you'll know what happened in the 30th century and your relationship could be in jeopardy." Amy concluded.

"I didn't think of it that way. She's right, Serena." Lita agreed. "If Darien does this now, you will remember it and maybe not want to be with him."

"You need to march over there and knock some sense into him!" Rei pointed at Serena.

"Relax, guys. You're freaking her out." Mina saw the shocked look on Serena's face.

"But Mina, what's going to happened then?" Rei said to her.  
"Hey, please everyone, I don't want to think about that. I'm sure it'll be different by then. But I don't really mind it. Maybe it's a good thing." Serena tried to sound optimistic.

"You've got to be kidding me, Serena!" Rei stood up. "This isn't like you. You're fine by this? Last time Darien did this you were the biggest wreck I've ever seen."

Serena couldn't protest that. It was true after all.

"Do you think it's because Seiya's back now?" Amy said. She actually meant to only think that. "Ohh. I'm sorry." The other three looked at Serena, eyes staring into her. Serena eyes widened.

"IS IT!" Rei, Lita and Mina said.

Serena laughed out loud, trying to calm them down. "No way. Just after Darien acted the way he did for so long, I know it's not fake and I got to understand his needs too." She kept laughing.

"I find that hard to believe." Mina said lowly.  
"Ah, come on!" Serena protested. They kept annoying her for the rest of the night trying to get everything out of her.

…..

Serena let out a big yawn as she walked out of her house and headed to the school. The girls left late yesterday and she's surprised at how easy it was for her to get up after only having five hours of sleep. Excitement maybe? She didn't know. Mina wasn't at the corner where they usually met. She wondered maybe she slept through her alarm. Serena waited a few extra minutes, but Mina never showed.

'_Crap, I hate walking by myself. I'm going to hurt her when I see her.' _Serena walked on; glad it was a new day. Too many things happened yesterday. It was a lot of stress but maybe now it'll be easier. She got her bag back, and now she was sure she'd really never have to worry about seeing Darien again. Those thoughts still hurt. They were going to hurt for a while. She was in love with Darien for so many years, they had a past and were fated for a future too. But now, in this present time, they weren't going to be together.

'_Maybe Darien just wanted to live life normal; to do things that destiny said he couldn't. That would make sense. But why did we have to go through so much for him to just do this to us? It's not fair to me that I have to be hurting for all of this.'_ Serena walked with her head down now. Her heart felt swollen again, more hurt washing over her. '_I need to just go on too. I can have a happy life and once the future happens we can go through there. I just got to smile and just go for it. Maybe this was meant to happen. Maybe Darien and I were meant to do other things that didn't include one another.'_ Those thoughts didn't seem right, but it helped make her feel a little better about things. She smiled and looked up to the sky and took a deep breath.

'_I'll be okay soon. I will be happy again.'_

…

The whole school was in a frenzy uproar due to Seiya's return. Fans we're so excited and grouped together watching Seiya get out of the car in front of the school. He glanced around quickly to see if Serena was anywhere.

'_She's probably inside, not wanting to deal with all these girls.'_ He walked towards the crowd and said hello to the people he remembered and winked at some fans just to count how many he'd make faint. He laughed to himself at the insanity around him. Since he came back a few days ago, he let a rumor go out talking about his return to the music world and Tokyo. He guessed it made it out ok.

"Seiya!"

Seiya looked to the side to see Mina running up to him.

"Hi there, Mina." He greeted her.

"We're so happy to have you back here!" Her inner fan was coming out. "You're making music again! And solo! How hot!" Her eyes are all starry now. Seiya just laughed.

"Yep, I love singing and making music. See you in class, Mina." He knew if he stayed for any longer he wouldn't be allowed inside. He walked in to the halls, more girls starred and blushed. Guys just ignored him unless it was any of the members of the football team. They were happy to have him back here. He caught up with the quarterback and the talked for a few minutes. Seiya was back on the team, and he was glad for that. He got to his first class and Serena was already at her seat looking out the window. The class all of a sudden grew quiet, the girls gasped and the boys just watched. The whole time he kept an eye on Serena, she didn't seem to notice the sudden quietness. She must be deep in thought. He greeted the teacher, and no introductions needed, he moved over to sit behind her. He saw she had headphones in her ears, explaining a lot. He smirked. He quietly and sneakily grabbed the wires to her ears, and in an instant removed the headphones.

"Good morning, Dumpling!" He shouted in her ear. Serena shouted and jumped out of her seat.

"What! What? What the hell?" She looked around and the whole class was laughing. Seiya just smiled at her.

"Morning, Dumpling." He repeated.

"Oh, morning. Please don't do that. That was mean!" she said. She put away her music player and sat back in her chair. Seiya just laughed and sat behind her.

"Just like the old days huh, Dumpling?" He poked her back.

"If you're going to annoy me like that I will throw a pencil up your nose."  
"Geeze you're grumpy today." He kept poking her.

"I'm not grumpy, just when people poke me I get grumpy." She looked over her shoulder. Seiya was still smiling big as ever at her. She blushed.

"What are you so smiley about?" She asked.

"I've got a secret…" he then whispered.

Serena lit up. "Ooohhh! I wanna know!" she whispered back and turned all the way around facing him.

"Do you really want to know?" he made his voice sound intriguing. Serena focused on him.

"Yes, yes." She leaned in.  
"Are you sure?" He leaned in to her.

Serena nodded her head a bunch of times.

"I'm recording in a few days, which means I will have debut songs… which equals first concert in a month or two."

Serena jaw dropped. "That's it?"

"What! What do you mean that's it?" Seiya said.

Serena turned away.

"You're kidding, Dumpling." The smile vanished. Serena chuckled and stuck out her tongue at him.

"I better be the only one who knows that."

Seiya laughed. "Of course."

"Only know what!" Mina was there, hands on Seiyas desk looking back and forth at him and Serena.

Serena was startled a little. "N-nothing Mina."

"You know something Serena. Tell me." She kept turning her head from one persons face to the other. "Seiya? You tell me."

"Ahaha, I don't know what you mean." He acted nonchalant.

"You guys aren't fair!" She whined. Serena and Seiya laughed as Mina kept bickering at them.

…..

The next few days dragged on with school. Serena was freaking out over the few tests she had, and of course felt she didn't do well on them. She was so frustrated with her school work, that even attempting to study just made her feel sick. Serena hadn't heard anything about Darien and the girls didn't bring him up again. Seiya was back on practice with the school's football team and if he wasn't there he was working on his new solo career.

At home on a Friday night, she had out her math book and was trying her best with the homework. The first semester is almost over, it's getting colder out, and that means exam time for her. Serena scratched her head full of frustration running through her.

"I can't take it! I will never need to use 'x' and 'y' graphing problems in my life!" she sighed heavily and lied back onto her bed starring at the ceiling. Luna was out with Artemis, enjoying one another since things are relaxed now.

'_I miss being Sailor Moon. Things were a lot more interesting. I guess my wish to be normal finally came true.'_ She laughed. '_Now what do I do? I still can't stand school and its Friday, why am I still home?'_

She sat up, put on her shoes, grabbed her purse and left the house. It was the last day of November meaning time to start looking around for Christmas gifts now. It was a little cold outside, she was glad she wore a long sleeve turtle neck. The shorts though, may have been a bad choice.

She got into town, where workers are finally beginning to set up lights related to the holiday. Serena smiled watching little light up snowflakes and flashy streamers go around the street lights. She looked into some of the windows. Beautiful winter dresses being put on display, along with sweaters, boots, and even some Christmas decorations are on sale. She stopped at one window where they had little reindeer and rabbit figurines.

"How cute!" A store clerk was putting more items and waved at Serena. She waved back and carried on her walk. Too bad the girls were busy she would have loved to hang out with them tonight. Amy was of course studying; Rei was already taking exams and had to help her grandfather with the shrine. Lita got a job at the café and Mina was working on her acting and singing career by taking classes.

In the town central, the lights were bright, blocking out any stars in the night sky. Workers we're cleaning up the center park, most likely getting ready for the tree that will be placed there. Serena was excited to see what was going on for winter this year. She went to a stand and purchased a small hot chocolate. She inhaled the sweet aroma and sat at a bench. She watched cars go by as the city night lights flashed away. Soon the town center will be opened a lot later and more beautiful. Serena loved Christmas so much. The beauty it brought, and the way it brought people closer. This year though she was uncertain. She had Darien as her partner for this holiday but now it was going to be different. A lot different and she knew it.

'_I just have to be strong. Such a beautiful holiday, I can't let my heart ache ruin it for anyone.'_ She took a sip of the hot chocolate. It felt good going down her throat, and the taste was so good.

"Good night for some cocoa isn't it?" A voice said. Serena looked over to see Amara and Michelle arm in arm.

"Hi guys!" she smiled at them.

"What brings you out by yourself?" Michelle asked?

"Oh I was just home alone, and I wanted to get out of the house."

Amara raised an eye brow. "That's not like you to go out alone and all. Everything ok, kitten?"

"As good as I can be I guess." She shrugged and looked down at her cup. Michelle sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"It hurts doesn't it?" she asked. Serena looked at Michelle with a shocked face.

"Michelle?" Amara asked bewildered.

"Oh Amara you can't tell?" Amara just shook her head, confused still. Michelle looked back at Serena.

"It's ok to go on. I know you and Darien haven't been right for a while. Plus I saw him one day a few months ago not enjoying himself when out with you."

Serena just exhaled; she wasn't upset at Michelle for how she said that. It was just the truth. She remembered being out with Darien and he seemed annoyed that whole time.

"Are you two…?" Amara didn't want to say the rest.

"We're done." She answered, and then looked back and forth at them. "It's okay though. It's probably the best thing. I just have to make it through the heart break part, but it is hard guys. I feel lonelier now. Even more so then when I didn't know where he was during the America thing."

Michelle kept rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. "You know we are here for you, Serena."

Amara sat on the other side of them. "You are strong. You will be alright." She gave Serena a light smile. "Just give us a shout and we'll be by your side."

"Especially when I want to go shopping and Amara complains. I need a girl with good tastes."

"Hey now, I'm not that horrible. You just spend too long trying on stuff."

Serena laughed. It was nice to be with these two. "Hey guys did you hear?" She took another sip of her drink. The two looked at each other.

"Seiya is back on earth."

Amara stiffened a little. "He is?"

"Oh please don't tell me you're upset with that?" Serena asked. Michelle shook her head and smiled.

"I'm glad he's back. You won't be as lonely now, I feel relieved."

"I don't mind, much. He just better stay away from Michelle after she does a concert."

"Oh Amara, are you still jealous of that? Nothing happened." She laughed.

Serena felt better. Since the galaxy is safe now, these two are more relaxed with visitors.

"I don't get jealous I told you. Just no one should look at you like that." Amara said.

"Amara… That is jealousy." Serena and Michelle said together. Amara rolled her eyes at them.

The three talked for another hour or so. Serena just enjoyed the conversation. It was about them two and what they've been up to and they left anything that was stressful or upsetting alone. Michelle's violin career was getting so many reviews and a lot of people were asking for her to play concerts across the country. After Serena had finished her cocoa, the three walked a little more around the town, talking about the upcoming holiday. Michelle and Serena amused themselves with anything they saw in the windows, while Amara just watched but enjoyed their company all the same.

"So what are you thinking you want for Christmas this year Serena?" Amara asked. Michelle shot Amara a dirty look. She looked side to side and mouthed 'what?' to her. Serena knew she wanted a lot of things but she didn't want to ask anyone for anything this year.

"I don't know. I really don't want anything. I want to get other people things but for me, I don't need anything."

"There's got to be something." Amara pressed. Michelle pinched Amara on the ribs. "Ow."

"Watch what you ask!" she whispered. They watched Serena looked into a window at winter stuffed animals.

"It's okay. Of course I want things, Amara. But I don't want it this year. Maybe if anything, a fixed heart…" she laughed to herself. "But until then, I'll just enjoy everything else around me rather than myself."

"Serena, you'll find the one thing you want. We all do." Michelle said and at that time grabbed Amara's hand and held it tight. Serena smiled at them.

"You two have always made me jealous." She laughed. Amara blushed.

"Tell Seiya I said hi and I look forward to maybe working with him again." Michelle said.

"Not a chance." Amara butted in. Michelle giggled and hugged Amara.

"You're too jealous, what do I have to do to make you stop worrying?" she smirked. Serena's jaw dropped and she blushed a little.

"You two amaze me." She said and looked away.

"We are one of a kind I have to say." Michelle pulled Amara's arm and kept on walking. Serena followed, if anyone should be jealous, she is.

'_Their relationship makes me ache, but I'm glad they have each other. I hope I can be as happy as they are again one day.'_


	7. Chapter 7: Decorate & Mom's Wise Words

Ok, here's a quick chapter. I'm sorry if I didnt make as lovey as I had originally intended, but after suffering writers block I came up with what I could. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know anything you think about it. Got a crazy work weekend so I wont be able to do much. Now, I go take a nap with my puppy! Enjoy! (Jeeze it looks so much shorter on here then my micorsoft office. .)

...

"Oh crap Serena honey, I forgot a box at storage!" her mom yelled to her from the living room. Serena and her mom were spending their Sunday putting up Christmas decorations while her brother and her father went out looking for trees. Serena was in the middle of trying to hang up the garlands.

"What do you want me to do about it?" She yelled back.

"Can you go real quickly? It's not heavy, I just need it. It has a few of my figurines and the tablecloth my grandmother made."

"Why do I have to go?" She stepped down from the latter, making sure not to slip. She walked into the living room; her mom was taking out the ornaments and a few small angel and Santa dolls.

"I'm busy with this. It's just next to town; it'll take you ten minutes to walk there. At least it's cool out. Please?" her mom begged. Serena couldn't say no, it's not like she was doing anything important.

"Fine." She went and grabbed her jacket and put on her calf high boots.

"Thank you! Oh, I hope it snows soon!" her mom beamed and went back to what she was doing.

Serena left the house. It was chilly outside, but nothing unbearable. There were clouds in the distant, hopefully that meant snow. She took her time walking, other homes began to decorate too. The street lights had their garlands already hung with red bows and holly flowers mixed in. The high walls had lights on them, and she could hear neighbors talking about where this and that should go. She spent Saturday looking around online for gift ideas for her friends and family.

'_I wonder if Seiya celebrates something similar. I'll have to ask him.'_ She had seen some artist notebooks for writing songs online and it made her think of him. She's been thinking of him a lot; even more so now that he's back on earth. '_I'm excited to hear what he will be singing about now.'_ She blushed a little. A quick thought crossed her mind. '_Maybe it'll about me.' _

She shook her head. That was a stupid thought. She quickly pushed that silly idea out of her mind. She came up to the storage, went inside and walked to their garage space. She went in and grabbed the box her mom needed. It was a little heavy for her.

"Oh great mom, thanks!" she heaved it up and began to walk, staggering slightly. She walked back onto the road, and began to head home. She wasn't able to walk straight and bumped into a few people.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled out to them. She mumbled to herself about her mom lying about the box. She tried to look to the side to see if anyone was walking towards her, but she had a hard time telling. Next thing she hit something, and couldn't keep walking.

"It's funny to watch you carry this thing. You can't walk straight." A voice laughed at her. Serena set the box down, and saw Seiya. He was wearing his sunglasses meaning he was back to hiding from the screaming girls.

"Well, my mom told me it wasn't heavy. It's her fault." She said. Seiya chuckled and picked up the box.

"I'll help you bring it home."

"Really? Thank you so much, Seiya." She stretched her arms to get rid of the ache from the heavy box.

"It's really not that heavy, you know?" he said. They started walking back to her house.

"You're a guy, nothing is heavy for you!" she was a little offended. He held the box with one arm and patted her on the back with the other in which made her a little jealous.

"Show off." She mumbled.

"It's my job to show off and be annoying to you." He laughed. "Say what's in here anyways?"

"My great grandmothers' Christmas table cloth and my mother's favorite Christmas figurines since she was a child."

"Is that what all these decorations are for?" he asked. Serena figured he didn't know what this holiday is about.

"I'm taking it you don't know what Christmas is then here on earth?" she asked. Seiya just shook his head.

"It's a time of year where people get together, whether it be with friends, family, or whoever your loved ones are and exchange special gifts. It's also in celebrating a Christian religion where their savior was born on December 25th…" She went more in depth and told Seiya about how people decorate pine trees and all the baked goods that were shaped in representing the holiday. She told about some stories of Santa and how he brought gifts to good children across the globe. She watched Seiya as she told him about it and he seemed really intrigued by it. She explained about the presents and when you open them and how the city has a huge flea market like celebration the day before. That part she sounded the most excited about and told Seiya about the lighting ceremony they do and that one area is designated to a dance floor.

"You can dress up if you'd like and dance and walk around the city. I did it once before, but it was so much fun. I haven't done it in a few years due to the crazy Nega-verse but this year I'll go to the shops I just probably won't dance and dress up as much." Serena said.

"Why not?" he asked.

Serena looked at Seiya and gave him a sad smile. She was trying not to show it, but couldn't help it.

"It's more of a romantic time to me. I'd rather go with someone. I went by myself one year and I felt out of place with the couples. Sure, there are other singles and just friends who go, but they make into such a romantic environment.

Seiya didn't ask anymore about that, he just asked more about the holiday itself. Serena answered with pleasure until the two of them came back to her house. Her mom saw Seiya in the door way and her face lit up.

"Seiya, how nice to see you again!" She saw he was carrying the box for Serena. "Oh, thank you so much for helping Serena. Come in! I'm just working on the decorations, make yourself at home." Her mom went back to the living room.

"Would you like to help so you can see what we go through every year?" Serena asked.

"Sure, I've got nothing else going on for the day."

"What were you up to this weekend?" She went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water for the both of them.

"Thank you." Seiya took a quick drink. "I was in the studio recording."

"Wow, already?"

"You betcha. I am amazing after all." He put a prod look on his face. Serena laughed.

"Sure…" she had him follow her to the dining room where she was working on the garlands earlier. He helped her finish that up and then the turned to helping her mom out with whatever she needed. The put up some lights and Seiya commented on some of the figurines with Santa and the reindeer. Serena watched as Seiya was amazed when hearing about a few holiday tales. She got really embarrassed when her mom showed him her baby picture of her in a Christmas dress. Seiya laughed so hard and couldn't believe she was so small. After a while her father and brother came home. Her father was a little confused about Seiya, and kept his eye on him when he would talk to Serena. They brought a nice size pine tree. Seiya helped bring it in and all of them set up the tree together and even put the lights on it along with some shinier garland and streamers.

"Wow, it looks so beautiful." Seiya said.

"Once the ornaments are on it, it will look even more beautiful." Serena was happy with the way today turned out. It was relaxing and stress free for a day that was consumed with putting up decorations. She really enjoyed Seiya's company; it made her feel a lot better about many things. Her mom thanked him like crazy and surprisingly her father was appreciative towards him and even finally shook hands with Seiya.

It was getting late and colder outside. Seiya called his driver and she met him at Serena's house. She walked him outside, shivering slightly.

"Oh wow, it's getting colder. I wish it would snow." Serena looked up at the sky. The sun was almost one setting by now. Seiya looked at her then at the sky too.

"I'm excited to see how this holiday turns out. It's different from anything we celebrate that's for sure."

"Maybe you can start it when you go back." The thought of him leaving made her heart panic slightly. She held her hands to her chest, they were cold by now. '_Relax Serena, if he ever decides to go back who are you to say no?'_

"I don't plan on going back for quite a while, Dumpling; so you don't have to worry about me leaving." He smiled at her. She blushed and looked away.

"Hmph, what made you think I would worry if you were leaving soon anyways?" she tried to sound like she didn't care about that. Seiya then grabbed a hold of her cold hands. His hands felt so warm compared to hers. Her face turned even redder.

"Don't lie to me or yourself, Dumpling. I know you wouldn't be happy if I left here." He said softly. "Right?" he squeezed her hands a little.

Serena was afraid to answer him for some reason. She looked away from his gaze.

"Wait, do you want me to leave?" He asked.

"What! No!" she panicked again. "I don't want you to leave me!" She bit her lip. She didn't mean to say that out loud. She wanted to drop dead at that moment. Her eyes watered up. Just thinking of Seiya leaving here… leaving her, it hurt too. Just as bad as Darien leaving her. Seiya's face seemed shocked a little at her response, but his eyes lit up. She saw his eyes sparkle in happiness.

Seiya didn't expect to hear those kinds of words come from her; at least like that. Serena's facial expressions and her eyes spoke more than what she just said. It made his hear fly, knowing she didn't ever want him to leave. He took one of his hands and brushed the side of her cheek. Her cheeks were slightly cold, but the heat of her blushes, he could feel them. He let go of her hand and touched her other cheek with his now freed hand. Serena stiffened but didn't pull away from him. Seiya felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"You're face is cold, but when you blush it's warm." He said to her. Serena just stared into his eyes. Seiya smiled at her. "I don't plan on going anywhere, Dumpling. You're stuck with me being her for a long time." He chuckled and released her face. Serena was looking down, her hands were clasped together.

"Good." Her voice shook a little. "You better not go anywhere." She looked up at him and smiled back. Seiya could tell she wanted to cry. She seemed confused, but in the way of she wasn't sure what to do or say back.

He winked at her. "You got it." He turned and began walking down her driveway. "I'll see you in class then tomorrow. Night, Dumpling." He looked and waved at her then went to his car and drove away.

Serena smiled and held her hands to her chest. Her hands still felt warm from his.

'_I feel different now and I don't know what to do. He makes everything confusing for me, but in a good way. I don't know what to do. My heart was fluttering like crazy.' _She turned and began to go back in the house. She looked at her front window.

Three heads were poked out, watching her. Her family.

"Oh my god! You guys were not watching!" She screamed at them. The three heads disappeared. She went inside, her brother rushed up stairs, her father pretending to read the paper… from yesterday and her mom was washing a cup.

"That's not fair!" she yelled. Her father got up and walked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He gave her a pat on the head and went into the other room. She looked at her mom.

"Mom, come on!" she walked over to the sink. Her mother turned to her and smiled.

"I like him. He makes you happy, that's all I can ask for."

"What?" Serena said.

"You'll see it too. He makes you a lot happier and you are yourself with him. I'm glad. Don't let him go Serena." She chuckled. "He's a good helper."

Serena sighed. "I swear you have a crush on him."

Her mom handed her the few dishes in the sink to be put away.

"Trust me, honey. Darien was a nice guy to, but Seiya is more your type. I don't know what happened to you and Darien, but you were hurt by it and it was going on for a while, don't think I didn't notice it." Her mom looked at her serious. "Darien made you cry and broke your heart. It's been broken for several months. I've heard you cry a few times at night and I knew it wasn't working out for you two."

"Mom…"

"Please, hear me out. I am your mother after all. I want to help. Just don't shut away those who are good for you because you're afraid of a repeat. This man, Seiya, although he may be an idol, he's the nicest man I've met for his age. He suits you well, Serena. Sometimes we have to take matters of fate into our own hands and let what's good for us happen rather than fight it away because it seems wrong. Sometimes what you think you shouldn't have is exactly what you need. Do you understand what I'm saying?" she looked at her daughter with warmth. Serena felt better hearing something like this from her own mom. The idea of making her fate sounded nice, she just wasn't sure if it was possible. Then again, Darien did it, so why can't she?

"I do. Thank you." She hugged her mom tightly.

"Take your time and let it happen naturally. I know you need to heal first." She kissed Serena's cheek and went back to cleaning up the sink.

Serena walked up to her room and sat at her desk, looking at the photo of her and Darien. '_You're letting yourself make your own fate and you're choosing not to have me in it. That's fine. I will start too.'_ She took the photo and put in a drawer where once she shut it, she would never look at it again.


	8. Chapter 8: The Dream Kiss

Hello peoples! Im so sorry it took a while, but like I said I had a busy weekend. I worked a lot so i couldnt get to do anything. But wow.. This chapter, I was shaking when I was typing it. You may see why. I hope you all really enjoy this, because I did. Its not the thing Im excited about, but its helping me lead up to it. Haha. Please let me know what you think, I swear I could feel their emotions running through me myself. :D Enjoy and I will update soon. Im tired. I had to finish this well into the AM time. woohh! (It still annoys me how smaller it seems on here... Lol. 9 pages on my micorsoft... .)

...

School was dragging on, and Serena was getting impatient. The pre-exams were torturous, and the studying, well forget it. She wasn't having it. Surprisingly on her literature essay she passed the pre-exam. The whole day she spent beaming a toothy smile at anyone who got a lower score than her. Amy of course, beat them all so she tried her best to stay away from Amy when she showed off. Rei and the others just let Serena have her moment of 'smart glory'. Even though Serena was ecstatic about her paper, she still had to pass the semester exams, and once a teacher reminder her, she kind of kept quiet about her paper. The one person she wanted to rub it in their face was Seiya, but he had missed school for a few days. Once Serena realized that it's been a few days of absence, she began to worry. He was at school the whole week before and now, one week till Christmas, and exams being in a few days, she hoped he wasn't really sick or anything. She had planned on doing some shopping this afternoon so she figured she would drop by to see him.

The girls for a bit have been bothering her about her and Seiya's relationship. She tried to calm them down and not to worry, nothing was happening. But even she knew something was changing, she just hoped it wasn't love. She was scared and still hurting from Darien. She was getting frustrated at them for their pushy-ness on her and Darien re-uniting. For all she knew, he could be back in America. He wanted nothing to do with her and frankly, she didn't want to be near someone who had such a negative attitude towards her. Her nights were long and lonely. As for her dreams, not as sweet and yummy as the used to be. Sometimes she found herself back in a dark room, others she watched Darien walk away from her and her whole past and future fall apart. Those are the scariest, dreaming of Rini never being born, her never becoming queen and her kingdom being destroyed. Luna had to wake her up a lot too; she would yell out, cry, and talk in her sleep.

Every day that passed, and as the temperature would drop along with the forming snow clouds, it would make her shiver in fear of never having her life back. She hasn't seen Rini in a while, and it did worry her. But she figured Trista would be knocking on her door if the future was in danger like that. Some relief for Serena, but in the long run, she knew she would always remember this time and feared more and more it would affect her and Darien's future relationship.

Once school let out, she ran home quickly and changed to something more comfortable and warmer. The weather forecasted snow at some point today so she wanted to be ready for that. A long dark red sweater, some leggings and fuzzy shoes, she was ready to go.

"Oh yeah, I look good!" she laughed at herself in the mirror. She could see Luna shaking her head behind her. She gave Luna a quick pat, grabbed her shoulder purse and headed out the door.

'_I'm glad I've been saving money since my birthday, and since I'm not getting anything special for Darien now, I can do more for others.' _Serena did feel a twinge of hurt with that thought. She really had been planning since June to do something nice for Darien, but of course, now that's impossible. She shook her head to push him out of her mind and just focus on her task to get some Christmas presents today… and to try her best not to buy anything for herself.

…

A few hours have passed and the evening was quickly approaching. The city was looking beautiful. The tree was pretty mush complete but won't be lit until the eve of. People were out shopping for their loved ones, and children were window shopping and admiring and writing mental notes of what they want for this year. A lot of sales we're going on which was Serena's favorite now. She actually found a few things for a couple of the girls. She found Lita a special addition of a cook book from her favorite chef; Rei an oriental incense burner with glass phoenixes swirling about. Amy always just needs a gift card to a book store, but she got her a cute penguin holder for it. Mina was easy, a small beauty treatment package to help out when she needed to get ready for an audition. Of course, Serena wanted to give something for her outer scouts but they were a bit more difficult since she doesn't spend as much time with them as the others. She figured a couple of movie passes for Amara and Michelle since they love to go out together all the time. Trista and Hotaru are the hardest, but she thought maybe she'd just take them out for a dessert or café brunch so they could spend more time together. Of course, her biggest thing was trying to find something for Seiya. She was putting it off because since he never had a holiday like this she wanted it to be special. Back in her mind though, she was really wanting to give him the best gift more than anyone else she knew… almost as special as Darien's was supposed to be.

She carried only three bags, which she was thankful for. Shopping alone wasn't the best this year but t wasn't that bad. Plus is gave her time to think and to concentrate on others rather than making sure anyone she was with didn't see what she got them. She loved seeing white roses planted and the holly vines that wrapped stores and street lights. All of the shops were decorated and the windows with the best items to have this year and ideas for others. She passed by a small jeweler shop and a locket caught her eye. It was a simple heart locket but seeing the locket made her think of the one she had given to Darien. Her heart sank in her chest.

'_Does he still have it? Did he throw it away?'_ That locket was a real symbol of their love and just the fact he and she are no longer together, it made her wonder if it still even played. She missed that locket. Her chest ached, wanting to have it back. He didn't deserve to hold onto to it anymore. She walked away from the window and crossed the street to a small music shop.

She wanted to see about music journals since she knew Seiya loved to make music, she was sure maybe he need something like this. Serena saw a bunch of journals, some plain, others elaborate and fancy looking to her.

"Can I help you?" a clerk came up to her. He was dressed in the music industry style but had on a pair of fake reindeer antlers for the occasion. He smiled at her warmly.

"Oh, I was just trying to see if I can find the right journal." She answered.

"You play anything?"

She laughed. "No way. I'm barely able to walk right without falling on my face." She glanced at them again. "It's for a special friend of mine. He means a lot and does a lot for me. I want to give him something he would love and actually use. But I can't find the right one. "

The clerk gave her an odd look.

"Oh, I wasn't saying anything isn't good here, I'm just unsure." She hated to hurt anyone's feelings. The clerk just laughed.

"He sounds like he's on your mind a lot."

Serena blushed a little. "He's just a really good friend of mine and he deserves to have a nice gift this year." The clerk gave her a huge smirk and beckoned her to follow him.

"I've got something for you." He walked with her to the front desk and took out a couple of items hidden on a self. "I haven't put these on the shelves yet due to the small amount I have and since they're a few piece set, I need to get a proper display kit." There was a small guitar pick that was made out of metal and then had a small hole at the top of it. Next, he grabbed a very modern, but classy book. Near the side there was almost like a lock on it. It was black with red embroidery at the corners. The center was a metal piece that was shaped of an oval but was blank.

"Wow, what is this?" she asked.

"This is music writer's dream. Whether you're composing music, writing lyrics or using it as a music log, it the best there is. See this metal guitar pick?" He picked it up and turned it over; it had design that matched the lock on the book. "This unlocks the book. No one can open it unless they have this pick. It can be used as the real deal for guitar players, and the few in the world that have this, wear it as a necklace." He placed it in Serena's hand. It felt light, but had weight to it. Not like your average plastic guitar pick. She was actually wowed by this.

"Wow, this is so nice. Can you open it for me?" she asked him and handed it back. The clerk matched it to the book and with a turn and she heard a light click, the book was opened. He let her open the book, and she saw the different pages. Some had the music lines, other sections were plain lined paper. The paper was thick and each page was numbered. It held about 350 pages all together. It was thick and she looked at the lock which seemed to be very complex. The clerk explained it can't be picked and if you try to break it open, you would be struggling to do so.

"What do you think?"

"Oh, I love it." She was actually amazed at this item. It was perfect for Seiya. Something he can use on and off stage.

"But there's more to it." He said. "See the metal part and the pick? You can get things engraved on here. I do engravings here for people who want stuff on the items whether it be instruments or the accessories."  
"Really?" She felt this couldn't be true. It just matched everything. Something he loved and had a lot of meaning to it. But then she thought about the price. '_There's no way I can afford this.'_

The clerk saw the smile fade from her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. This is just so perfect for him, but I know engraving things can be expensive and all. I don't have a lot to spend, I'm sorry."

The clerk smiled. "Tell me what were you going to spend on him? Honestly tell me."

"At the most? Maybe fifty." She answered.

"Done." He said.

"Excuse me?" shock hit her face.

"I see the look in your eyes, you really want to get him something special and I can see he means a lot to you just by the way your face lit up. Whatever engraving you want, on the pick and the notebook itself, with the note book, I'll take 50.00"

"No way, you're too kind I couldn't do that." She stuttered.

"Please…" he took out a piece of paper. "Write down what you want on each one."

"But—"

"One shot deal, Miss." He took out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Serena couldn't believe what she was getting for this. She shook the man's hand and she felt so good.  
"Great! I'm glad I was able to help you get something special for him. I hope you'll bring him in one day, I'd love to meet the mystery musician who has captured your heart."

Her face turned red once again. "It's not like that."

"We'll see." He mumbled warmly.

Serena thought of something to put for the engraving and she actually was there for another twenty minutes trying to decide. '_That's it." _She wrote it down and gave it to the clerk and he gave her a big satisfied smile. He told her to give twenty four hours, and that this one is his top priority. She gave him her information and she left the store feeling so good and happy.

She felt so excited and thought about how Seiya would react to such a gift. She shivered a little, feeling the night chill coming. The sun had set and she headed to Seiya's apartment to see how he was doing. The walk there took her another ten minutes, but she was so happy it didn't matter how tired she was from shopping. She came to his apartment and buzzed his suite number. There was no answer. She tried again and no one can to the speaker.

'_Maybe he's recording.'_ She thought. Then out of the front door was Seiya's driver who noticed Serena.

"Hello, Miss Tsukino. Are you looking for Seiya?" she asked.

"Yeah, he hasn't been at school for a few days and I was hoping he wasn't sick or anything."

"He's been at the studio the past few days. He has a small concert in a week. He's doing a debut song for his solo career on Christmas Eve. I was on my way to go get him. Here, I'll take you upstairs where you can wait for him."

Serena let her take her to Seiya's apartment. She told Serena she would be back shortly and she would make her being here a secret for him.

Once she left Serena turned on a few lights; surprisingly he kept his place pretty nice. Then again, he may not be here a lot so there's not much to make a mess of. She walked over to the black leather couch that was huge. There was a small blanket on it. She sat down and covered herself a little. It was cold in here and outside was dropping each hour.

'_He needs to turn his heat on.'_

She left her bags by the door and just stretched out on the couch and starred at the slow spinning ceiling fan. She glanced around to the plain walls, the large screen TV and the few paintings on the wall. The room was plain and probably pre-furnished. It fit Seiya though. She closed her eyes, just wanting to rest them for a few minutes. Walking all evening made her tired. Before she knew it she fell asleep.

…..

Seiya came to his apartment and was startled by the few bags in the hallway. His driver didn't mention any bags or packages, but he figured it wasn't important. He was tired for being none stop at the studio. So many lyrics and music notes have been flying in his head the past few days, he needed to get it all out and written down. It was a stressful time too. Without having Taiki or Yaten here, he had to make the music and the lyrics, match it and then teach it to someone else who can play it at the upcoming show he has. He told them he would play only one song and for a good reason too. He was hoping to spend the holiday eve with Serena. His only problem was asking her to attend with him. Seiya has been watching her closely and although she tries hard, he can still see the hurt and pain in her eyes. They do not seem to sparkle as much as they did before. He wanted to be the one to make her happy again; to see that glow and to see her cheeks blush because of him. He was going to try, but not in a pushy way. But all in all, damn right he was going to.

He was about to go into his room when he saw someone on his couch. He freaked out for a second, and turned up the lights a bit more to see a sleeping Serena tucked under his blanket. He was shocked to see her here of all places.

'_Those bags must be hers then.'_

He walked over and saw her face. It wasn't relaxed, but seemed strained. A few drops of sweat were on her temples. She wasn't twitching or anything, but her face seemed like she was watching something horrible.

'_She must not be sleeping well. That explains the slight shadow tone under eyes. Oh, Dumpling why do you let him hurt you there too. You don't deserve nightmares.'_

Seiya carefully sat next to her on the couch, he wanted to wake her up, but was afraid of doing so. He just kept focus on her expressions, the way her body tensed up. Not one of them was anything positive.

"I want to help you. I want you to let me in and be here for you without fear." He talked out loud, but not loud enough to stir her awake. He took a quick inhale when a tear fell down her cheek. Her mouth opened like she was ready to talk.

"I gave it…to you…symbol of…true love…" another tear fell. "You broke it… broke me… why?" She sighed then. "Darien…why? Give…back to me. I want….all away."

Seiya felt hopeless. He wanted to go back into her mind and chase it all away, but that took a lot out of the both of them. All he could do was wipe away her tears. As soon as he did, she relaxed slightly. He touched her cheek again, this time with the back of his hand. Her fist relaxed and released. Seiya's heart was flying. He felt relieved that this was something that helped her relaxed.

"So warm… missed you…"

Seiya then was bewildered. '_Is she still talking about him?'_ He then traced his finger tips to her forehead, back down to her cheek, and then touched her lips gently. They were so soft. Even he blushed a little doing this.

"Want you..kiss me…" she whispered again in her sleep.

His eyes widened. His heart rate increased. '_I feel like she really is talking to me.'_

Seiya kept touching her face, letting his finger tips stroke her cheeks more, her eyelids, her lips more, and traced down her neck a little.

"Dumpling, I wish you could know…" he whispered to her. He lowered his head, knowing he shouldn't, not when she's asleep. He couldn't help himself. He cuffed her cheek again, the tears were no more. His face was a few inches from hers. His thumb touched her lips again, still the same softness as a minute ago. The scent coming from her was so inviting. He knew better than to do this while she was asleep, but what could he do?

"I'm sorry, but I wish I could tell you when you're awake, but I'm afraid Dumpling." He smiled softly. "You're so sweet to everyone and you don't deserve to be heartbroken. I hope… One day you'll see me in a way that I want you." He gently, lightly, pressed his lips to hers. Not putting any pressure, just a light kiss to her. His heart was speeding, and his thoughts flying. He pulled back to look at the still sleeping Serena. He kept his hand on her cheek, and then he went and gently held her hand.

"I will try, Dumpling. I will try…" he whispered and closed his eyes. He could still feel her soft lips.

"Nice and warm…" Serena whispered in her sleep. "You came…missed you… wished for you… you came back…" she was smiling in her sleep now. Seiya smiled at her.

"I did, Dumpling. Whether or not you like it." He laughed a little.

"Saved me… you're warm… kind… I'm scared." It was like she was talking to him in her dream. At least Seiya pictured it that way.

"Don't be. I'm here. I'm never leaving." He thought it was funny talking to her like this. If only he could when she was awake.

"Mmmm…." She mumbled. "Don't ever… go… "

"Never, Dumpling." He kissed her forehead. He felt he needed to. She had to be seeing him in her dream.

"Again…"

He kissed her cheek, it was so warm. He felt so stupid for doing this, but he felt right in doing so.

"…again." She said.

Seiya kissed her nose, then her other cheek. He was nervous and shaking. His heart was ready to burst.  
"Please..." she said to him.

Seiya then kissed her on the lips again, this time he put pressure, really feeling how soft she was. His hand held her shoulder, and the free one was balled into a fist. His body was conflicting on if this was right or wrong. '_It can't be wrong.'_ He kissed the corners of her lips, then just her bottom lip, and then kissed her whole again. His eyes remained closed as he did this. It felt he did this for ten minutes, but it was only a brief moment. He pulled back and was breathing slightly heavy. He wanted to wake her up, and let her actually feel him in reality. Let her know he was here and he was real and was really able to do this.

"I want you to want it too." He put a hand on his face, covering a side. "I'm sorry. I don't know why, but I am."

Serena let out a sigh, and he saw her face was blushing a little.

"Dumpling, I hope you see me." He looked away from her for a minute. His heart was hammering, his blood boiled even. He felt her shift slightly, he looked at her. Serena's lovely blue eyes were open and looking at Seiya. He couldn't read the expression she had. She just stared into his eyes. Seiya didn't know what to do, he felt like he'd been caught and then felt bad for what he did without her permission. Her face was red, but her eyes shook a little, not in fear or anything bad.

"Seiya…" she whispered. Seiya wanted to get up and walk away, but his body was concrete sitting next to her.

"Am I still dreaming?" she asked. He looked at her more deeply.

"You were dreaming of me?" his hopes shot through the roof. Serena blushed more and more.

"I must be, but you're still here, you're warm…" she sat up a little more; Seiya didn't move at all, and touched his hand. "I felt warmth like this. I must still be dreaming." She smiled and looked into his eyes. "You kiss so sweet and nice. I never dreamed a kiss like that before. You chased it all away again…" she turned her head slightly, feeling shy. "Again…"

"What?" he said quickly. He was confused. '_Does she still think she's dreaming?'_

"Will you? I'm still dreaming so it's ok… I want it again. Please, Seiya?"

"Dumpling…" he wanted to tell her she was awake. His eyes looked at her lips, still looking soft. He watched the way she blushed and the way her eyes bore into him; but she still had a shy expression, not confused or scared, just not sure what she should do.

This was too much, but he had his shot to convince her possibly his feelings in one way. He hoped she realized she wasn't asleep anymore though.

"Seiya…"

That was it for him, he went for it, and Seiya kissed Serena on the lips, a little harder this time. His arms sat her up more and he wrapped them around her upper back. She didn't pull back or anything, she just let go too and kissed him back fully. Her mouth was incredibly soft, his heart hammered more and he hugged her close as he kept kissing her. He could feel Serena's heart beat in a similar rhythm to his. Her arms were around his neck then, not holding back. Her cheeks were so warm as he nuzzled them with his cheek, breaking their kiss a little, but quickly went back. He then tasted her, and she was sweet like a dessert. His body heated up as he did this, he was almost shaking. He felt her shake too, but she never once showed any signs of regret or a need to pull back. She felt soft there as he kept tasting her, their body's felt like fire from the experience. It was a sweet but hard kiss. Seiya's mind was all about Serena. He branded this moment into his mind. He didn't mean to but nibbled her bottom lip gently. Serena's eyes shot open, and then she froze stiff. Seiya then stopped and pulled back to look at her. He felt afraid now that she would realize this wasn't a dream and walk away, but she just stared into his eyes. Seiya searched her eyes for any signs of regret.

"I'm not dreaming…" she whispered. Seiya bit his bottom lip and slowly shook his head. Serena felt embarrassed at that moment. "I'm sorry!" she yelled, pushed Seiya and stood up. Her face red and her heart beating so fast.

"Dumpling, I—" he tried to explain, but what could he explain exactly.

"No! It's my fault…" she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I thought…"

"Please, Dumpling, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—"

"Seiya, I'm sorry… "Her face was so red and her body was shaking. "I—I –I will see you later!" She turned and ran to the door.

"Dumpling, please!" he begged.

"I'm so sorry! You didn't do anything wrong.. I just…" she felt confused. Seiya came up behind her and touched her arm. She didn't mean to, but pulled away. She spun to look at him. "I just… I didn't know… I need time… I'm sorry… I don't know…" she grabbed her bags.

"Dumpling! Stay, please." He cried to her.

"No, I'll see you later, I'm just confused… I'm scared… and happy and I don't know." She blushed and she turned and ran out the door.

"Dumpling!" he yelled, but she let the door shut. Seiya slammed his hand into the wall.

"Dammit, that was stupid. So stupid, Seiya." He said to himself. He leaned against the wall and let himself fall slightly until he sat on the floor. He fisted his hands through his hair and wanted to scream out. He was so afraid he hurt her in some way… pushed her to hard.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" he kept repeating, but this whole time he couldn't get the feeling of her lips off of him or let the image of her and him leave his mind.


	9. Chapter 9: The Broken Locket ::Heart::

hello. Here's a quick update of chapter 9. Just getting some stuff amped up. i dont know if it sounds good to you guys how Im going with it... but I got a few things up my sleeve. I really love writing this. But i hope you enjoy reading it all the same. Thank you for any reviews, I love to read them. Tell me what you like and dont like so i can make sure I dont put stupid things in the future chapters. Trust me I have plans for another Darien sighting... I like to turn up the heat and watch our bad boy Seiya beat him up. Lol. Well enjoy. A lot of music helped with all of these. Thank you music without you I wouldnt be able to write this like I've been. Enjoy! :D

...

Luna watched Serena as she lay on her bed, holding a pillow. She wasn't crying, but she felt confused and her heart was fluttering. Her face was flushed; turning red each time she remembered what happened.

"You really thought you were dreaming?" Luna asked. Serena nodded looking at Luna.

"I've had so many dreams that have been crazy and unreal lately, I thought that was one of them… Luna, I fell asleep then next thing I knew I was talking to Darien, asking him why this and don't leave me and about the locket that's been with us forever…" she sighed and sat up then petted Luna's head a little. "Darien was being cold and I can't remember what he said, but it was hurtful and I was crying." She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. "Next thing I knew, he disappeared and then Seiya was touching my cheek, the coldness I had been feeling vanished. He kissed my lightly… and I liked it Luna." She looked at Luna, a little embarrassed. "I felt warm and it didn't bother me."

"Serena…"

"But then, with the whole feelings that were running around inside me, I asked him for more and then I swear I just blinked and the scenery changed, but I thought I was still dreaming." She blushed again.

"Well you certainly were not dreaming that time." Luna said.

"I know." She squeezed her sheets. "But I should be bothered by it and I'm not… Is that bad?"

"No. You weren't bothered or felt like he took advantage of you. Serena, I know things with Darien are maybe done in this time and age, but it could be a reason. Who knows, maybe it was all meant to happen." Luna began. "Think about it, your mother originally made you all come here to live a normal life. Who knows, maybe this is the most normal life you can have. It takes you away from Darien, your destined mate, and maybe makes you be with another until the 30th century when you are born again. It is possible." Luna jumped from Serena's lap and walked to the window sill to look outside. It was cloudy out still, the snow waiting for the perfect moment to fall.

"Are you happy yet?" Luna asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I understand you are hurt and all, but other than that are you ok with the way things are going now?"

Serena had to think and shrugged. "I don't know. It kills me that I'm not with Darien, I want to cry and scream every moment I'm not with him, but I don't know… I can be ok at times, but others not so much."

"Are you going to tell the others about this?"

"I don't know." She laughed. "I don't know how to act now around him. I'm just confused."

"It may take a while." She purred and rubbed herself against Serena. "But I'm sure you will figure it all out."

Serena petted Luna again. "I hope so. I miss Darien Luna, but I hate him for how bad he broke my heart."

"You will feel that way for a while."

"I don't like it. I hate feeling hurt and I can't help myself. It's funny, I can help others, but when it comes to me, I can't." she scratched under Luna's chin.

"Sometimes being a princess means you have to hurt but do your best to make others don't despite how you feel."

"Yeah…" she looked out the window too, it still was cloudy but it looked like the snow was going to hold off for one more night.

….

The next day Serena felt so bad, but she couldn't seem to want to face Seiya today. She felt so stupid trying to avoid him, but she just kept remembering their kiss and her face would turn so red some people thought she was sick. A few teachers even suggested she should go to the nurse. But it was inevitable. They both a class together. She had walked to school alone, not wanting to tell the girls. She was more afraid of Mina and Lita going crazy and wanting details she didn't want to say. Rei may get the same but maybe a little mad too, since Rei is about fate and destiny, she wouldn't want anything to jeopardize the future.

In class her heart was pounding, she was so nervous. Each time she tried to close her eyes just to escape, it would all come rushing back in and she would picture and almost feel it all again.

Her face turned red and she put her head on the desk, her fist scrunching her skirt.

'_Relax, just keep thinking it was a dream and maybe it won't bother you so much.'_

"Dumpling?" a voice called to her. She shot up; Seiya was looking at her. He too had a slight blush on his face.

"Um, hi Seiya." Her blood was all rushing to her face.

"Look I'm sorry…" He looked down. "I hope this doesn't change anything. I didn't mean to do that… Um, of course it didn't bother me…. But, I mean I hope I didn't hurt you."

"Don't be sorry… It was my fault. I had to dream and sleep talk." The red never fading, she tried to laugh it off and scratched the back of her neck. "It won't change anything, so don't worry."

"I'm glad, I was worried I ruined what we had…" Seiya said.

"You two had what!" Mina poked her head from behind Seiya.

"Mina?" Serena's color drained from her face.

"Serena you have explaining to do." She poked at Seiya. "You too mister."

"Nothing! Mina please… not now." Serena begged.

"Hmph! I will make you talk one way or another, but I have to talk to you about something else." Mina face changed from her noisy grin to mellow-like. "Seiya can you give me a second?"

"Um, sure." He went to sit behind Serena.

Mina beckoned Serena to come over to her desk. Serena walked over and Mina sat down.

"What's up?" Serena asked.

"I don't think I should do this now, I wanted to call you yesterday, but I decided against it. Look, just meet me at my house after school okay? I have to give you something." She looked so sad.

"What's wrong, please tell me." She begged.

"No, not now." She glanced over at Seiya who saw that she was looking at him and he quickly looked away. "Plus, I know how you will get. Just trust me. I haven't said anything to anyone else, just come over… I may be making a mistake of giving it to you, but I think only you should have it of all people."

"Mina—"

She put her hand up at Serena to make her stop. "Just wait okay? I don't want you to be hurt here."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Serena. Stop." Mina looked away from her friend. "I won't forgive him though. I can't now." She looked back at Serena, almost tears in her eyes.

"Mina, are you talking about—" Mina pushed Serena a little.

"Time for class!" she yelled and made Serena go back to her seat. She sat and glanced over to her friend. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"What's going on?" Seiya asked.

"You know you're too noisy for your own good."

"But I wanna know." He sounded like a child.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, Dumpling…" he begged, sounding more and more like a whinny toddler.

"I will stuff paper in your mouth if you don't leave it alone." She was getting a little grumpy.

"But…"

"It was girl talk… you wanna hear about that!" she knew if she said that he would maybe leave it alone.

Silence.

"Thought so…" she mumbled.

"You're forgetting I know about that pretty well being a female as Star Fighter…"

"Oh god… Crap." She forgotten about that.

Seiya just laughed behind her.

…

Serena was walking with Mina back to her house like she had asked. She left alone the whole subject, but Mina was asking her more and more about Seiya.

"I know something is going on. You can't fool me."

"But, nothing is." She protested.

"Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"Think of you two kissing…"

Serena's face instantly turned cherry red.

"I knew it! Tell me now!" she went in front of her and Mina grabbed Serena's shoulders. "Did you two…?"

"Mina…"

"Tell me now… or I swear, don't make me bugged Seiya. Or I'll turn my girly charm on him." She snickered.

"Hey…" Serena sighed. "Fine.. It was an accident though… We did, but it shouldn't have happened like that."

"Unbelievable!" She hugged Serena. "You are damn lucky to be kissed by an idol!" Her eyes got all star-filled. "I wish Yaten was here, and then maybe I can win his heart. Hahaa!"

"You're the one who's unbelievable." Serena said. They both continued back to Mina's house. Artemis was out with Luna, and her mom was out at the store. Mina had wondered why Serena was avoiding Seiya most of the day though. She was fine with him in class, but outside she had saw Serena hiding behind trees and people, she even accidently went in the janitor's closet.

"I just don't know how to handle it."

"You're weird. You two seem ok in class."

"I have no choice, he sits behind me!" she was blushing.

"Still, lunch he was looking for you and you were vanishing every time he'd come near you. Don't think I didn't see it." She said.

"I don't know. I'm sorry…" Serena felt bad, but she was still unsure of what to do. She followed Mina up to her bedroom which was always cleaned up. Mina's postured changed and her face seemed filled with some form of guilt.

"I won't say anything to the others until you say something first, I just wish you would tell me things. You used to. But I understand why, you're scared of how we may react." She gestured for Serena to sit on the bed. "But I have something for you, but I really think you shouldn't because I'm afraid of how you will feel."

"I don't understand."  
"Serena, Darien came by my house yesterday." She said.

"What?" Her heart dropped in her chest.

"When I saw him I was so mad I started screaming at him, threaten him, almost ready to hit him. I know he hurt you horribly. You two are destined to be together and it kills me seeing my best friend hurt by someone she loves so much."

"Why didn't you call me?" she asked.

"I wanted to, but I was afraid to. He and I got into an argument about how he was treating you and the way he did what he did. But…" she went to her desk and pulled open a drawer. She took out something gold, with a chain hanging down her wrist. "I'm sorry, Serena, he got so mad at me he threw this on the floor and it broke."

She handed it to Serena. It was the star locket she had given to Darien. Once in the past, the present and now it won't see the future. Serena opened it, but the glass part over where the moon turns, was cracked and the music will not play anymore. There were scratches all around it too. Serena's body felt heavy. She closed it and looked at Mina who had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get him so mad."

Serena didn't have tears in her eyes; she was just blank on the face. She had just thought about it yesterday and of course it came back to her broken like she was.

"Serena I'm sorry."

Serena squeezed the locket in her hand; she felt nothing for some reason just numb. The symbol of their love, broken, and now irreparable. She stood up and looked at Mina, her eyes blank.

"It's ok. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm going to go now. Thank you for giving this to me." She walked out of the room.

"Serena! Let me walk you home at least." Mina shouted.

Serena was out the door and then running down the street, making sure Mina didn't catch up with her. Images floated in now of her giving the locket to Darien on the moon kingdom, their kisses, and their dances. The music played in her head and it made her emotions finally come out. She was mad because he didn't give it to her himself, sad because it's broken now, and hurt because it symbolized one thing and now it even symbolized their demolished relationship.

She ran past people and up on one of the bridges, and just wanted to get away from it all. Her heart is going through too much to handle. Everything with Darien and now Seiya, she just wanted peace. She gave it back to the earth so why couldn't she give it to herself. Why was she denied it too?

'_This isn't right! Why do I have to feel sad? Why do I have to be hurt? It's not fair!'_

She ran until she came up to the set of stairs leading up to the second bridge where few people hung out by. It was still early evening and very cold. Her arms and legs were freezing but she was ignoring it. The locket was still in here hand, and she looked at it again tears wielded up in her eyes.

"Play for me. Give me hope, please." She whispered to it. Of course it never played, and probably never will again. She shut it and sat on the cold ground and cried.

"Darien…" she pictured his kind smile, his kind voice and kind touches. She pictured their future and the past. The happiness and all the fun, but she was fooling herself. Thinking of everything that was good won't change anything now.

"I hate this. I hate it!" she yelled.

"Princess?"

She looked up. "Michelle?" Her eyes watered and spilled over.

Michelle got down and looked at Serena.

"Honey, what happened?" She looked behind her. "Amara!"

Serena saw Amara running up the stairs. Amara saw Serena and gasped.

"What the hell happened?"

She sniffed but didn't want to say anything. She just wanted to be alone. She threw the locket which almost hit Michelle and watched it skid to the edge of the bridge.

"Everything! I can't be happy without something going wrong! I protect this planet and I try my best to be the Princess but I'm not allowed to be happy as a reward!" Michelle got up and picked up the star locket and looked at Serena.

Amara kneeled in front her.

"Things happen for a reason. You can't get upset every time something goes wrong; it's a part of life." Amara didn't mean to sound cold.

"Amara, watch it." Michelle said and got down next to her. She held out the locket to Serena. "Don't throw this away, you'll never forgive yourself if you do."

"How? What's the point it's broken just like me!" she cried into her arm.

Michelle grabbed Serena's face and made her look at her.  
"Stop. Be strong. It hurts, I'm sure, but it's not right to think this way. You are allowed happiness, but life has its obstacles no matter who you are."

"Why do you think we are who we are, Serena?" Amara said.

"But we're supposed to be together! We are supposed to be together." Serena said to them.

Michelle smiled. "Maybe then, and maybe in the future, but maybe in this time, you two must go your separate ways until then. You can't change what's supposed to happen."

"I don't want to… it hurts too much."

"Oh stop it." Amara yelled. Michelle gave her companion a harsh look. "Don't look at me that way." She turned back to Serena. "We all hurt at some point. Stop crying about it. He's the one who broke your heart and doesn't want to be with you, so why cry over something you cannot change. It happens but you have to deal with it. You're handed these set of cards and you have to deal whether you like it or not…" Amara pulled Serena to stand up, with Michelle helping. 'You may never know, but you may get another king in your hands, you just have to deal and wait for the next turn."

"But.."

"She's right, Princess." Michelle tried again to give Serena back the locket.

"I don't want it. It doesn't play anymore." She tried to walk away from them, but Amara grabbed her arm.

"Please, don't let him do this to you."

"It's not just that! I'm hurt and confused and I don't know what I should do!" she looked back at them. Both of their faces had bewilderment. "I want to let change happen and you know what? I was getting better until I saw that" she pointed to the locket. "It's not fair to let so many years be shattered like that."

Michelle closed the locket in her hands and let them fall to her side.

"No it's not fair for you." She said.

"I'm sorry Michelle; Amara. I'm not upset with you guys and I'm sorry for taking it out, but it's just building up and I can't take it. Every time something's improving, something goes wrong. Darien leaves me, Seiya comes back; Darien comes over and upsets me, Seiya makes me feel better, a sad Christmas is approaching me, I dream of Seiya, stuff happens and now this. I feel like I'm being chased by negative things that I, as a Sailor Scout, have no control of. I don't like it." Serena cried.

Amara sighed and Michelle had a light smile on her face.

"I think your next thing will remain good."

"Huh?"

"What you just said, your answer of light and happiness is there."

"I don't understand." Serena said. Amara looked at Michelle but Michelle put her fingers on Amara's lips.

"Hush… But Serena, you will see. You said it; you just got to let your heart have help healing. Sometimes we need someone to help us and I think that person is here." She walked up to Serena and gave her a hug. "We want you smiling again, Princess."

Serena took a deep breath in and let it out and tired to relax again.

"Please call us if you need anything." Michelle said.

"Would you like a ride home?" Amara asked.

"I'd like that, Amara. Thank you both. I'm sorry for snapping at you two though."

"It's ok. You're the Princess, you're allowed that." Michelle said with a chuckle. Serena laughed a little, feeling a bit better.

'_Even though I don't talk to them as much, I'm glad to know I can talk to them and vent without hurting their feelings. Oh, what do I do now?' she _walked with them back to Amara's vehicle to take her home.

….

Seiya heard a knock on his front door, it was already almost midnight, and the fact he didn't buzz anyone in made him cautious. He went to the door, the person was still knocking.

"Yeah, who the heck is this?" He yelled out.

"You may want to answer for us, Fighter."

Seiya peeked through the peep hole and saw two people in the hallway, it took him a second to recognize them, but he unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door.

"Well, Miss Michelle and Amara. Haven't seen you two in a long while, you want to come in?" he asked politely. Amara didn't look happy at all to even look at him and Michelle was just as sweet as ever.

"No thank you." Amara answered quickly. Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Be nice…" she mumbled at her. "Seiya, Fighter; we don't mind you being here at all since you aid us so much in the last battle, but we do have a problem…"

"And that would be…?" he hoped they weren't going to start anything.

"You need to help our Princess." Amara said.

"What!" He panicked for a moment. "Is she okay?"

"No, no. She's fine. But I'm sure you know of her difficulties at the time." Michelle assured him.

Seiya just nodded. Michelle grabbed his hand and placed the star locket in his hand.

"What the heck is this?" he opened it, but nothing played. He saw the cracks and scratches the way it was beat up so badly.

"This belongs to Serena. It was something she has had with her since she was the Moon Princess in the past, she had given it to her prince a long time ago and the she had given it to him again in the present. It represented their love and in a way her heart." She pointed at it. "See how it's broken and beat up? It won't even play anymore?"

Seiya nodded once more.

"We want you to fix it." Amara said.

"What? How do you expect me—"

"It will fix her." Michelle cut him off. "Understand this, please. Serena is in a way, in the condition the locket is in. She's hurting and it seems the only person who has been able to make her really smile in the past seven months has been you."

"I may not care for you, being not in our Solar System, but you make her happy and you're most likely the only one who can make her better." Amara folded her arms to her chest.

Seiya looked back and forth at them.

"It's a symbol of her love; fix it and you'll probably heal her. I have a big feeling about that. She wouldn't take it back… she wasn't happy when we saw her this evening." Michelle eyes saddened a little. "We don't like seeing her that way. Give her a second chance to be ok. You're the only one who can."

Seiya smiled at them. "I've told Dumpling I'm not going anywhere whether she likes it or not. I think I can get it fixed."

"I hope so, being an item made in the moon kingdom long ago, I hope someone can." Amara said.

The two turned around and began to depart.

"Wait..." Seiya called out to them, they both stopped and looked at him. "Thank you. Please know I care about her and will try and help her."

"Good, if not we'll kill you." Amara said. Michelle giggled and both of then disappeared around the corner.

Seiya stood at the entrance way looking at the locket, and thought about Serena.

'_She must have gotten this from Mina… That's most likely what she had to get, I bet. I will destroy Darien if he does anything to hurt her again.'_ He squeezed the gold star in his hand. '_I came back for a reason, I'll get the second chance for the both of us.'_ He went back inside and shut the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10: The Begining?

Yay! Im so excited about this chapter! Thank you everyone for all the reviews! Theyre such a big help and they keep me inspired to continue. I will update soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really loved writing it! :D Im kinda mad that I couldnt use the font I wanted to when you see whats engraved on the pick on book. It was a fancy font for it and they wont put it on here. WAHH! if youre even curious to it, it's the Matura MT Script Capitals if you have microsoft word processor. I liked it.. Just wont show on here... jerks... Well enjoy! :D XD

...

Weekend time was here, meaning the following Monday through Wednesday was exams and then finally Christmas Eve and their winter break. Serena woke up sweating. She had another bad dream. Poor Luna had to move to the other room just to sleep; there was no point in waking her up each time and Serena didn't expect it anyways. What Amara and Michelle had said to her was sinking in, and although she didn't this one bit, it was happening and there wasn't a single thing she can do about it. She dressed into a sweater and some dark pants, washed up and fixed her hair. She still had some shadows under her eyes from the stress and all the crying, she really didn't like it anymore.

'_I need to be strong, I'll be okay, I just have to go and let thing go how they should.'_

She came down stairs; her house looked wonderful and almost ready for the holiday. Her mom left her a note on the counter telling her a clerk called her about her items being ready for pickup at anytime.

"Oh, crap… I almost forgot." She quickly ate about… seven yummy waffles, gulped down some milk and the grabbed her back while heading to the door. The town as well was pretty much ready to go for the holiday. Flyers were posted telling about the small concert before and during the ball dance they had every year. Serena saw a few stores having sales on the dresses for the occasion and she was a little jealous, really wanting to go to it this year, but she figured it wasn't going to happen. People were still shopping and although it was a little cold, it was still cloudy out.

'_I wonder when the snow will fall? It's a little this year.' _She thought to herself. She made her way back to the music shop and once she went in the clerk recognized her immediately.

"Serena! Nice to see you! I have it all done and I think you're going to be real happy to see how they turned out." He brought her over to the counter and brought out a box. He opened the lid, and the first thing he took out was the metal pick. Serena held it in her hands and saw the engraved words on it.

**'Seiya Kou' **and underneath that **'My Starlight' **Serena's eyes lit up, it looked so pretty, and it was on a nice thick, yet small silver chain to fit around his neck and most likely hang in the center of his chest.

"Oh wow, it looks so good!"

"Now here's the book." He took the book out of the box and the metal part said: 'The Star Fighter's Lyrics.'

It fit perfectly, Serena couldn't have been happier with this. "I didn't think it would look as good as it did, thank you so much."

"My pleasure, I hope you'll return so I can hear about his reaction." He said to her.

"You will! Thank you again!" she put the stuff back in the box and the clerk but it in a bag and she left the store with a big smile on her face. Back outside, she checked out time square and to see how everything was turning out. Once she got there the tree was complete and the old church across from it was the dance hall and it was already being prepared for next Thursday. All t needed now was a touch of snow and it would be perfect. On the other side, the stage was being made and it was looking so good. She walked over and saw workers putting lights together and then she noticed someone talking to a director it seemed.

'_Oh it's Seiya.'_ She was still embarrassed about what happened the other day and really didn't know how to handle it still. She turned and walked away feeling bad, but she just was scared still and unsure… extremely unsure. She walked to the other side of the town and was going to take the long way back. She circled around a building, rushing a little to get back home. By the time she made it in the direction to head home a car pulled up next to her.

"Dumpling!"

'_Shoot!' _She looked to see Seiya sticking his head out of the window smiling at her.

"Hi there!" she said.

"Whatcha got in the bag, Dumpling?" he asked.

"Uhh,… nothing." She said. '_Wow, really Serena? That was a stupid answer.'_

"Doesn't look like nothing…" he said.

"There Christmas presents."

"For who?"

"Gah… You are too noisy, it's for a friend!" she said.

"Who?"

"I just said it's for a friend! None of your beeswax!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well you're rude." He laughed.

"And you're noisy." She grinned.

"You want a ride home, Dumpling?" he asked smiling. Serena blushed at his smile. He just looked at her with his blue eyes and she turned red as could be thinking of what she thought was a dream.

"I'm fine, go to where you need to be headed." She said and began to walk. Seiya waved to his driver and got out and then walked next to Serena. She tried walking faster, but Seiya was keeping up with her.

"You know I can scream 'stalker'." She said to him.

"You wouldn't do that to me." He said confidently. He began to walk really really close next to her.

'_What the heck? Is he trying to make me more uncomfortable?'_ her face was such a cherry she thought she was going to pop soon.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"No, I'm good." Seiya said. He was extremely close to her, their sides touching and Serena tried to push him off, but like a magnet he just stuck back to her. Although the warmth was comforting to her, she knew he had to be doing this on purpose.

"So, Dumpling, what would like for this Christmas thing?" he asked. Serena didn't expect that from him and looked at him. Although he was joking and trying to push as close to her as possible, his face was serious.

"You to stop pushing up on me like this…" she mumbled.

"Sorry, I like it too much." He said.

"You are rude!" she snapped. Seiya put his arm around her shoulder, most likely to make her mad, but he wanted to see how she'd react to that. Serena's heart thumped, she even slowed her pace without meaning to, but her face was so red, people were looking at her like she was an alien or something.

"Ca—can you stop that…" She said, voice breaking off.

"But it's cold out…" he snickered.

"Yeah, I'm not cold." She looked away from him, Seiya still didn't let go.

"You've been shaking for a few minutes now."

"Yeah, that's because your arms is around me, dummy!"

"Ooh, I make you shake?" she saw his wicked smile.

'_He's taking my words the wrong way… gahh!'_

She got out of his grasp and walked ahead of him. She was trying to avoid him except in class but this wasn't working for her. She wasn't getting irritated just still unsure how to handle things. Seiya caught up with her and grabbed her arm and made her stop.

"Dumpling, why do you try to avoid me?" he asked.

"I'm not!"

He gave her a serious look.

"Yes you are. I've seen you hide around things, but the only time you're okay is when we're in class. It's worrying me." He said to her.

"I'm sorry, Seiya. I don't mean to! I just…" she tried to find the right words.

"Just what? Look I'm sorry what happened still, but are you mad at me? Do you not want to be around me because of that? Tell me, Dumpling so I know." He put his hands on her shoulders. Seiya looked into her eyes which had confusion and still a bit of sadness in them. She stopped looking him in the eyes.

"No. I like being around you, I just don't know how to handle that." She was fidgeting with her hands.

"Let me ask you something then, and I need you to answer me honestly." He said to her. He tightened his grip on her.

"Fine I will."

"Do you regret it?" he asked.

Serena gasped a little. He was starring at her so deeply it was like he was reading her thoughts. She wanted to answer the truth but lost the ability to talk for some reason, she was just locked in Seiya's eyes. They were brilliant today, a rich deep cerulean. It was actually intoxicating to Serena. Her cheeks flushed red and her heart thudded more and more.

"Tell me."

She took a deep breath. "No." It was honest, extremely honest and true; her answer. Seiya smiled and sighed from relief.

"I thought so." He broke their locked gaze and turned her so they could keep on walking. She just followed him and didn't realize it but he was holding her hand now. This time she didn't do anything to break it, she just looked down at their hands. He was so warm, he always seemed to be. They kept walking, and Seiya was the one paying attention to where they were going, but Serena just kept looking at him. People passed then and she hardly noticed anyone around them, she was just focused and Seiya.

'_He really is such a sweet guy. He's so warm and makes me feel better, but I don't know… Maybe he's too good for me… I don't want him to not be around me though. I feel good and never lonely when I'm with Seiya. I need to try… Just try and see…'_

Seiya looked up at the sky and smiled. He looked at her Serena. "Come on!" He pulled her into a sprint and they both ran around a corner and towards the park areas.

"Seiya! I can't run as fast of you!"

"We're almost there." They ran until he brought her into a park near a small marble fountain that was shaped as a swan coming out of the water ready to take flight. He still had her hand in his and took her over to the fountain and made her sit down, putting her bags beside her on the floor. He sat next to her and finally let go of her hand; he focused on the gray sky.

"What are we—"

"Shhh. Just wait for it." He said. Serena was confused but looked up at the sky too. A few minutes passed by, and a small breeze flew in the park. No one else was around, but she saw a few birds fly back into the trees. Seiya then took his hand and held it up in between them palm up.

"Look Dumpling…" he said and then a small while snowflake touched his hand and then disappeared as newly formed water. Serena smiled and looked up, as more snow began to fall from the heavy clouds. More small white drops fell and landed all around and even on them.

"Finally!" she said and stood up letting the snow fall on her. "It was taking so long for the snow!" She looked at Seiya who just watched her with a smile on his face. "Do you have snow?"

"This stuff? In a way yes, but ours is a mixture of light colors." He said.

"You're kidding!"

"I'm serious. We've got this exact stuff, but sometime you got light purple and pink too."

"But when it melts?" she asked.

"It's just the same as water, but for some reason our ice are different colors. We don't know how or why that is, but we don't mess with it, just admire it." He got up and stood next to her, hands in pockets now.

"I'd love to see it one day." She said.

"You should come to my home world one day, you would be most welcomed anytime."

"I would definitely visit." She watched the snow as it began to cover the world around them. It wasn't snowing harsh, but softly. Although it was cold out she loved watching snow fall, it did comfort her in a way.

"Our clouds aren't white, they're a blue and teal color, while our sky is a lot paler than yours. When it storms the clouds are a dark blue and our lightning is greenish." He explained. Serena was so intrigued on how their planet was a little different from hers. "Our vegetation is quite similar but we have more of it, we don't like to have massive cities although we have a few major ones, but they go into the sky, leaving some of the ground safe. We have similar animals too, but some you may find funny looking. Our people look like they do here but thanks to our Princess; we don't hurt each other in much war. We have it from time to time, but not as often and for irrelevant reasons here."

Serena tried to picture what his world looked like and she was really interested to see if it looked like it did pictured in her mind.

"It sounds beautiful. I'll have to go one day soon." She walked around in little circles admiring the snow fall. She turned her back to Seiya and took a deep breath of the cool air. "Ahhh… When it snows I swear the air is so much clearer and better to breathe in. I enjoy the winter when it's like this."

Serena felt arms cross over her shoulders and then she was pressed up gently against Seiya as he pulled her towards him. He nuzzled his chin on her shoulder and his cheek was pressed against her neck and cheek a little. Her face blushed once again, but she didn't seem to mind this for some reason. Her hands reached up and grabbed gently onto his arms holding herself there. Seiya could feel her heart beating against his arm and her cheek was warm from her blush.

"It is beautiful here when it snows. I love seeing your face glow when you're happy. Always stay happy for me, Dumpling. I hate seeing you upset." He whispered to her.

"Seiya…"

"Come here, Dumpling…" he made her walk backwards to the fountain where he sat down and made Serena sit in between his legs on the concrete too. She sat, face still blushing but she never protested anything he was doing. Her knees touched each other and her grabbed both of her hands and sat all of theirs in her lap. She rested against his chest and could see his face looking to the side slightly. He glanced at her, his face relaxed.

"Do you mind?" he asked with a small smile.

"No…" she didn't mind one bit. Even outside in the cold as the snow fell, she was warm and content.

"Are you warm enough?"

She just nodded at him. Seiya even had a little red on his face, but was completely relaxed and happy where he was.

"I'm excited to see how the holiday turns out; it'll be different for me." He said to her.

"It's going to be different for a few of us." She said. She then kept picturing their kiss and she wanted to fidget but was afraid to move a little.

"I wanted to talk to you about something…" He looked into her eyes. She gave him her attention. "I will be playing a single song for my debut at the concert on Christmas Eve, but I'm playing a little early so I can enjoy the rest of the night." He kept watching Serena but a snowflake fell on her nose. He laughed and brushed it off of her and went back to holding both of her hands in his. "I want you to be front row that night, I'll give you the proper ticket, but can you come there for me?"

"Of course, I already said I wanted to be a your first concert no matter what." She said.

"Good…" he nuzzled his nose against her hair a little, enjoying the feeling of being this close to her. "But also, and you don't have to if you don't want to, but will you attend that dance with me and be my date for the night?"

Serena didn't expect that from him. She turned her head to look at him and even shifted her body slightly. The snow fell silently around them, and Seiya just waited for her answer.

"Seiya… I—"

"You can tell me no to that if you want. Don't say yes and not mean it, please Dumpling. I want you to want to go with me. You don't have to answer now, I just want you to know I want to go with you. I want to dance with you. I want to experience things you all do here, but I want to do it with you."

"Seiya, I'm afraid." She said.

He laughed a little. "What are you afraid of, Dumpling?"

"I don't know. That's my problem lately. I'm still unsure about a lot of things and it just sucks that you have to see me like this." She said.

"I'm actually glad I came back when I did Dumpling, or else I don't know how you would be now after what he did."

"Seiya I'm supposed to be with him…"

"I don't truly understand that. I've heard you two were Prince and Princess in the moon kingdom in the past, but I'm still not getting the full picture."

"Seiya… We're supposed to be married in the 30th century. I'm to be Neo Queen Serenity then and Darien is my husband and King then…" She watched his eye brow arch slightly. "We even have a child together then! Her name is Rini and we've met her before and had a lot of things happened with her being here. You may even meet her one day."

"You've met your future child?" he asked.

"Yes, and that's why I'm scared. Darien left me to live a normal life because he knew what our future is supposed to be and he wanted to make his own life before that. He controlled his own fate but I'm scared it'll ruin things now by him doing this and I'm scared I'll lose Rini because of this." She was ready to cry. "I'm scared I'll mess things up by letting go of him."

Seiya shifted Serena to where they were both facing each other. He could see the confusion and anguish on her face.

"Well Dumpling, has anyone come to you to stop Darien from doing this or you from going forward?" he asked.

"No, but we know of everything past and future, don't you think it'll ruin something in the future when I remembered what happened in the past?"

"How do you know you already know about this time? Maybe you guys are supposed to let this happen and then never recall this time and place then. Did you meet your future self?"

She nodded.

"Then, don't you think she would have warned you? Did she and the king act any different around one another?"

"Well, no…"

Seiya smiled and took a hold of her hands in his once more.

"There you go, Dumpling. Everything will turn out as planned. You are the Princess of the Moon correct? So then make decision to make yourself happy like you would back then. I'll support you no matter what you do." He lifted up her hands and kissed them both, while watching her blush as her reaction.

"I've had Luna tell me something similar to that too." She said.

"If she's not worried then you shouldn't be either. Just… relax and let things flow."

"I'm really trying, just things seem to happen when I try to relax." She tried to laugh a little.

"I won't let things go bad for you. I'm here for you, Dumpling. You are the only reason to why I came back here." He squeezed her hands for reassurance a little. "I am here now. Can you accept me for this?"

Serena just looked at Seiya and both just kept their eyes locked; searching one another.

"I'm not asking you to do or accept anything you don't want to. I want you to make the pace, I'm just trying to let you know what I'd like so maybe you can like and want it too with me. I missed you while I was gone, Dumpling." He gently pressed his forehead against hers, both closing their eyes. Serena's heart was pounding and pounding, her mind thinking and searching for the right answer. He pulled back slightly to look at her. Her eyes were tearing up.

"I missed you too." She just dove in and wrapped her arms around Seiya. "I wished that you would come back here so I had someone I could talk to and make me feel better and you did. I was so happy…" she admitted. "But unsure and confused and scared too. I didn't want to mess things up for the future and I was afraid I wouldn't be the same to you and you would want to leave me." Everything seemed to just come out of her. Seiya just hugged her back and rubbed her gently and just listened. "I dreamt of you a lot, and I wouldn't feel lonely anymore until I woke up, but you're here now and I'm scared I'm still dreaming everything. Please forgive me for being like this but I'm still afraid." She began to cry a little, tears coming down her cheeks. She tightened her fist and took some of his coat in her hands.

"I won't rush you. I can be patient, Dumpling. I'll give you any and all time you need. Whatever you want…" he whispered in her ear.

"I'll go with you. I'll be at your first debut and I'll dance with you." She said to him, sniffling a bit.

"That's all I could ask from you. Thank you, Dumpling."

Serena pulled back to look at Seiya who's warm eyes and smile made her feel so much better.

"Great… Now I have to go get something for the ball." She tried to make a joke.

"I'm sure anything you wear will be fine." Seiya got up and helped Serena stand up. The snow still fell around them. Seiya understood Serena's situation a lot more now and it made sense to why she was hurting and scared. She admitted things to him he didn't think she ever would, and he was happy to know she could confide to him like that. What's the point of them having secrets anyways? They agreed to it long ago, so it's nice to still keep to that now.

"So are you going to tell me what's in those bags?" he asked.

She just gave him a look. "Are you kidding me? No." They both walked from the park, letting the snow fall around and blanket everything with cool cotton.


	11. Chapter 11: No Longer A Reverie

Okay, sorry about this chapter taking it's time. I had my birthday on the 22nd (19! WOOH!) and was just busy. Thank you for all the reviews for my last chapter. I do want to clear that I have NO intention of having any villans here. Its just real Serena and the rest of them... no sailor scout transformations. If anything Darien is the only enemy here. Hahah. But I want to say that if you ever seen the pictures from Fragrant Olive, you should find some. Those are beautiful pics of Seiya and Usagi (Serena). If you go on youtube and type in "Not fate but what we make" and maybe add seiya and usagi to it you'll see a song on there from Brittany spears and it has all these photos of the two anime couple. I love looking at them because thats how I see them. Check it out if you got time or Ill send you the link if you ask. Music helps a lot too XD Many many songs with Seiya and Usagi videos in them help too. I hope you like this chapter. I'm doing my best to keep on developing their relationship and again with all the reviews telling me how I protray the character like they are it makes me happy! I'm doing a good job! YAY! XD Well, not to keep you anymore. Enjoy guys. Longest chapter so far!

...

It was exam week and Serena was already stressing early that morning. Her mom made her a nice breakfast of pancakes to cheer her up and told her to relax. It was chilly out, but nothing unbearable. The snow covered the ground nicely and the streets and sidewalks could be cleared with ease. Walking on her way, Mina met up with her but their walk was silent. Serena felt bad because she knew Mina felt bad for telling her about the locket.

"Mina, it's okay. I'm glad you told me and didn't keep it from me." She broke their silence. Mina looked at her, and sighed.

"I was so afraid I hurt you by doing that, I'm sorry Serena." She said.

She pats her friend on the back. "You never hurt me, Mina. Thank you. I'm just sorry we're both going to suffer this week."

They both moaned in unison, not even close to being excited about the mid-term exams. The dreaded the next few days. But of course they have to suffer with tests before the promise of a relaxing vacation. Serena did actually get a good nights' sleep the night before. Usually she would freak out and attempt to study, but she stayed calmed looked over a few things and slept that Sunday. She knew she was relaxed after her talk with Seiya the other day. She hasn't mentioned anything to the girls, just Luna. Luna gave her the thumbs, well paws up, to just see where things take her. They arrived at school and Lita and Amy waited on the two of them. Amy seemed confident as ever, and Lita was just calm.

"You two ready for the next three days of hell?" Lita asked.

"Please don't remind us." Mina and Serena said, both wanting to cry hysterically.

"I hope you two did your studying." Amy smiled at them.

"Well, I did for your information! I wasted my whole weekend." Mina whined. They turned to Serena.

"What? I did study… a little. But hey, that's a lot for me to say so you know I at least looked at everyone once…" she put on a cute face so they wouldn't yell at her.

"You should've done more." Lita said.

"Aw, come on! I tried, but I was occupied!" she tried to make an excuse.

"With..?" Amy and the other gave her a look.

"With me of course." A male's voice interrupted them. Serena face blanched and they all looked at Seiya in his uniform with the biggest smirk on his face.

"With you?" Mina asked, then gave Serena the death glare, her eyes twinkling. "You didn't call me?"

"Hahahaha… I was shopping for Christmas…" she tried to cover up things.

"I was preparing with the stage manager for the city's Christmas Eve celebration. I'm performing, so I had to figure out my line up." He explained.

"Oh, that's right! You're going to perform! I'm so excited! I just wish Yaten was here too." Mina went into her dream world.

"Mina, focus… Exams in twenty minutes." Amy said trying to snap her friend out of it.

"Oh please, Amy if Taiki were here you would be the same as her." Lita made a point. Amy just shut her mouth and blushed.

"But still Serena, you two spend plenty of time together." Lita went on.

"No we don't. He's busy a lot with his music and I see him at school all the time if that's what you mean." She was ready to take off into the building; she really didn't want to explain their talks to them at all.

Seiya just watched the girls go back and forth trying to gang up on Serena.

'_That was probably a bad idea to say something to them.' _He thought.

Lita kept talking to Serena but Mina snuck up next to Seiya and just stared at him.

"So, what are you doing for Christmas and the Eve of?" she asked, but her voice had an almost evil tone to it. Seiya jumped back a little.

"I'm doing the concert of course."

"Yes, one song… That's not on your new album to be released the Tuesday after Christmas."

"How the—"

"Never underestimate my network!" Mina began laughing. "But tell me, what are you planning then…" She looked at Serena who was still trying to make Lita and Amy change subjects but then back at Seiya.

"Uhh… to be there like I'm supposed to."

"And what about Serena?"

"What about Dumpling…?"

"I will throw you off a bridge if you don't do anything nice for her…" Mina said.

Seiya didn't expect that from her. "Of course."

"You are warned." She said. Seiya's eye twitched a little, being slightly freaked out by her. The school bell then rang. Serena and Mina both froze, their death bell sounded.

"Noooo!" They both cried out. They all walked into the building; Serena was sulking slowly as she went into the class, Seiya walked behind her and was laughing at her posture. She was dreading the tests and they way she was reacting was priceless to him.

He sat behind her and was being kept entertained by her. She was complaining about the tests and how this didn't make sense and that didn't seem right. To him it was quite adorable.

"You know worrying too much makes you wrinkle faster" he whispered to her.

"What was that!" she turned to him with a fist in hand.

"Uh… Nothing."

"Thought so…"

He smiled; put his hands on the desk and rested his chin on them. "You and anything test wise is funny. I remember it from before."

"I hate studying… It's boring and I don't like tests… too much pressure on a poor girl like me." She whined.

"How about I tutor you?" he said it with a dark voice. "I will teach you."

"Uhh…" she blushed. "For some reason I'm afraid studying would never happen."

"What are you thinking it would turn to then?" His face changed to confusion.

Serena sighed. "Never mind. But how are you feeling about this?"

"I don't really care, it's not like I need to get anywhere with grades, I have an easy career and plus I technically don't live here so it didn't matter anyways if I did good or bad."

"Lucky…" she mumbled.

"Cheer up Dumpling, you will do fine, I have a good feeling." He smiled.

"Really?"

"Yep, and I'm always right." He said.

"Is that so?" she gave him a look.

"Oh yeah, so far I've been…" he leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

"What do you mean by that now?"

Before Seiya could answer, the teacher called the class to order and so the tests were beginning to be handed out, and you could see Serena and Mina biting their nails freaking out with what was on the papers.

…..

"Oh my god, I'm going to die!" Serena collapsed onto the bench outside the school under a tree with Seiya.

"I think you'll live." He said. They just got out of school for the day which was filled with mid-terms. Serena was drained now, the entire math she had to do today, and she even had a gym exam today.

"Who invented a 'gym' exam?" she complained. "I mean really? It's not right. I'm tired." It was cold and snow blanketed the land still, but it was nice outside. The sun made it slightly warm on their exposed skin; the sun made the snow sparkle a little, making it winter wonderland-like. Serena wasn't seeing it that way though, her mind still spinning numbers and exercise moves. Seiya patted her on the shoulder.

"You'll live, Dumpling." He said again.

"Hmph… Then tomorrow is English and History. Ughhh..." she sulked on the bench.

"It's not that bad…"  
"Please, I'm never going to use this in my life. I'm a future Queen for God's sake… I don't need that crap." She kept whining like a child.

"A Queen should still know her History at least." Seiya teased.

"Don't talk to me like that…" she said.

"Or what? 'Off with my head'?" he laughed.

"You never know…" she poked him. "I'll make you scrub royal bathrooms."

"Hmm… I get to be with you when you're Queen? Not a problem!" he said with confidence. Serena shut her mouth. Her mood changed from playful to lost thinking.

'_I wonder if Seiya will be involved with us at all in the 30__th__ century? I mean, all the others are plus a few other scouts, so maybe the Starlights will be too. But then again, if he is, I'll be with Darien and Seiya will just be Fighter.'_ She sighed heavily. Seiya noticed her mood changed.

"Dumpling, what's on your mind?" he asked.

"Oh… Nothing, just deep thoughts."

"I thought we had no more secrets." He leaned closer to her. Her cheeks flushed red.

"I—I was just thinking about the future…" she looked at the sky which was clear of all clouds now, although it would snow again soon.

"And…"

"And if you would be involved with it." She finished.

"Oh. Well you never know… Maybe I will be and you don't know it yet. Things can change"

"Yeah, but things won't be… you know? Like this." She waved her hand.

"I don't care. As long as you're happy and it's what you want." He tried to remain cheerful but he wasn't happy with the future either.

"Could you honestly deal with me, knowing about what I will be and that I have a daughter and a husband?" she didn't want to talk about this now, but it just happened.

"It's in the future, Dumpling; not now."

"Are you going to be okay when you see Rini? What if she gets mad at me for this? I don't want to lose her or anything." She imagined Rini knowing about her and Darien's relationship status now and how it would affect her and her future. How mad she would be at her, and how much she would loathe Seiya.

"That's her issues. I want what's okay with you. I told you before; I am not leaving unless you don't need me here. I'm sure she could understand; this is a different life after all." He saw her sad eyes and put one arm around her gently. She didn't move or flinch at his gesture which made him relax a little. _'I'm glad she's relaxing about all of this, I just hope she lets it continue.'_

"I hope so. She's a sweet kid, I miss her."

Seiya couldn't say anything to that. They sat and relaxed on the bench a little longer, enjoying the winter afternoon. A few students passed them by, some whispering to one another, but Seiya and Serena paid no mind to them. Birds chirruped above them and the day moved on.

"What would you like for Christmas Dumpling?" Seiya broke the silence. She was still wrapped with his arm on her shoulders.

"Seiya, I don't need anything from you. You're here." She answered truthfully. '_That was my wish and I got it. Why should I ask for anything more? It's all I wanted.'_

"You're going to make this hard on me aren't you?" he moved his arm off of her but patted her head a little. "Oh well, looks like I have to do it all on my own now."

"Hey, I said no."

Seiya got up and smiled at her. "Oh well." He shrugged.

"Seiya—"He put his fingers on her lips, making her quiet.

"Shush, Dumpling. It's a special holiday and you deserve what you want this time of year. I want to experience the full effect of this holiday you have so I have to." He removed his fingers.

"Yeah… But I honestly don't want anything."

"Oh well, I'll figure something out. Listen, I'll see you tomorrow."

"What are you doing tonight?" Serena asked.

"Working on final stuff for the songs and album and I'm going to do a little shopping, maybe." He smiled. '_That's what I'm planning on all evening since I have no idea where to start.'_

"Hey, you are going to dress up and everything for this Thursday right?" He asked. He watched her face go into surprise.

"Oh, I need to get something…"

"Pick out something pretty to wear for me Dumpling." He watched her face turn red. "Bye." He said and walked away hearing her complain behind him all the while he chuckled.

….

Seiya was ready to pull his hair out. He's searched many stores for something else for Serena, but it was actually hard finding her something special. Of course he was getting the locket fixed, he had someone taking on the challenge now, with no questions asked about the odd metal it's made from. But he was having difficulties finding the right thing for her. He knew she loved all form of sweets and anything that was cute. He didn't want to get her the plain thing of jewelry as he has seen others do and all the commercials. He saw adorable stuffed animals and cute Christmas items, but nothing screamed 'Get this for her'. This holiday stuff was harder than he figured possible.

He walked around to different shops and even checked out what others were buying to see if he could get an idea. He watched other women drag their men to jewelers and clothing shops and pointed to bags and rings and bracelets of all sorts. He saw children show their parents what they wanted too and Serena is sometimes a child inside he thought it would help, but still wasn't helping. The night was coming and it was getting colder out, but it didn't really bother him. His school jacket kept him warm enough. During his expedition, he was forced to sign a few autographs by fans, which hindered his quest.

'_I don't want to just get her locket fixed, I would like to do something else for her, but what?'_ he asked himself. He stopped and grabbed some hot tea for himself and kept looking. He caught a glance at pretty clothes for the Christmas Eve night and he picked Serena in a few of those and thought about how lovely she would look.

'_I'm so excited to sing this song for her and to be with her for the night. I hope she will be okay with letting me be close to her like this.'_

He sipped his tea and glanced at crystal head pieces and figurines. He saw some of the moon with red roses swirling around it. Nothing was catching his interest though. He was beginning to become frustrated. He was inside a store checking out birthstones.

'_She was born in June, but I don't think this is what I'm looking for.'_

"Sir, can I help you?" A female voice said. He glanced to see a older lady that worked here watching him.

"Uh, I'm okay, just having trouble looking for a gift, that's all." He said.

"I wouldn't get anyone something like this for Christmas…" she gestured to the birthstones. "This should be kept for birthdays only in my opinion. May I ask who you are shopping for?"

"Well, I'm shopping for my girl and I don't know what to get her. I'm already getting something very important to her fixed, but I want to do something else too."

The lady smiled. "Sometimes a girl just needs someone to hang out with. Call me old fashion, hun, but sometimes a girl likes it when a guy just takes her out and if she likes anything, get it for her. Or maybe just a sweet date. Are you taking her to the ball this Thursday?"

"Yes I am. After I'm done with my song, I am." He said. They lady squinted at him.

"Oh yes! I thought your face was familiar." Seiya anticipated a new fan now, but she surprised him. "She's a very lucky girl, but that's all you need to do for her. I think bringing her to do just that is all she wants. We women are difficult but easy at the same time. Enjoy your night with her, make it memorable, take pictures, and just give her what you're fixing. I have a feeling that's all she could ever ask for and I believe you'll make her the happiest thing alive."

"You really believe that?"

"Of course. I have good intuition. Have a nice night, Mr. Kou" She walked away from him. Seiya felt a little more relaxed after hearing that and walked out of the store with a weight off his shoulders. He walked to head back to his apartment, but something caught his eye. He saw a man walking towards him, but oblivious, just reading a book.

'_No way…' _He thought. Seiya just kept walking but they came right next to each other, but Seiya didn't do a reaction, but the other man stopped and turned to look at him walking.

"Seiya, you're still here?"

'_Dammit. It's him.'_ Seiya spun to face Darien who closed his book in his hand.

"I'm surprised you haven't left yet."

"Aren't you supposed to be in America?" His voice had venom. Darien rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'm leaving this weekend."

"Good, have fun." He turned around to walk away, holding everything back not to knock him out.

"Wait, you're just going to walk like that?" Darien had taunt in his voice. Seiya looked back at him.

"Look, I'm doing enough by not knocking your head into the wall and ripping your heart out of your chest."

"You're still admiring Serena?"

"What do you think? More than you ever did." He snapped.

"I loved her very much; I just want my own life for once instead of what I'm supposed to." He smiled at Seiya and it made Seiya's skin crawl.

"You wouldn't have come back to her if you wanted that! You would have kept away and never returned. You're a snake." Seiya voice was rising.

"I don't understand, aren't you a girl technically?"

Seiya's blood was boiling. "As Star Fighter, I am. Otherwise I am a male, but at least I have the balls to confront things and not wait and hurt people and wait until they're most vulnerable then break their hearts until they're bleeding on the outside even."

"Excuse me?" Darien's eye twitched. He walked up to Seiya and pushed him against a wall into the alleyway slightly. People paid no mind to them.

"You heard me. I find it hard to believe you're supposed to be her husband in the 30th century."

"You're aware of all of that?"

"Of course. We don't keep secrets." He said.

Darien laughed. "Well, hope your ego is okay knowing you can only deal with her now."

"That's fine. But you never know, maybe I'm the one on that throne and you just made it happened that way." He watched Darien get extremely mad. "What? You want to live your own life; I'd be happy to take yours so I can be with Dumpling and actually cherish her."

"Go to hell."

"Sorry, I'm with heaven. You're in hell." He was taunting back at Darien. "What? You're ready to hit me. Go ahead, I don't care, I'll kick your ass and not even have to transform to do it."

"No, I'll not stoop to that."

"Of course not, got to look good for those American girls." He didn't know the difference, but why the hell not?

"You're just as annoying as she was."

"Please, I enjoy her company very much."

"Well good luck with that. Have fun with leftovers…" Darien turned to walk away. Something snapped inside Seiya. Next thing he knew he had Darien's face pressed against the wall, hands caught behind his back and Seiya twisting his wrists, while pushing harder and harder onto the back of Darien's head.

"Say it again?" His voice was vicious. "Go ahead and tell me."

Darien coughed, but Seiya pulled him back and slammed him onto the floor. Darien stammered up and went after Seiya, but Seiya quickly moved to the side, took Darien's arm and threw him to the side and into the wall.

"And you're supposed to be a protector of the earth? You're a joke." He watched Darien get up again but make no move towards him. Seiya walked and picked up his book and threw it at him. "I would absolutely love to beat the living hell out of you, but I won't do it. I'm not going to hurt her like that. Go to America and I hope you never come back to see her unless it's the 30th century. Never go see her or I will make you wish you stayed where you were over six months ago."

Seiya walked away, his mind spinning with all the images of what he should have done, but resisted the urge to go back.

'_I would just upset her. As much as I know deep down she would be happy to know this, it would just hurt her knowing I hurt someone physically like that.'_ He walked but saw a little of red as he did so. His blood was rushing through his body and his teeth with grinding almost. After he got his distance he sat on a bench and fisted his hands into his hair and breathed in and out very heavily. He quickly glanced up at the sky, which a small snowfall began. The snow fell very faint, only a few flakes here and there. Seiya saw his breath leave his mouth and just tried to relax. He got back up and walked back, but he headed in Serena's direction rather than to his home. It was getting late, but it wasn't too late. Maybe only 9pm by now. He didn't want to bother her, but just to see what she was up to. Seiya saw that her window had light coming from it, and he gracefully jumped up and swung himself onto her small patio.

Seiya peeked inside and saw Serena, her hair out of its usual dumpling style, spilling all over her back and desk. She had her arms rested under her head where she seemed to be asleep atop of school books.

'_Wow, she was actually trying to study.' _The snow was falling still, but not as much as the other day, he noticed her door was opened enough he could fit through it. '_This is stupid, but I'm still so furious, I just want to see her and to see she's doing well now so I can feel better.'_ He went in, but expected to see her cat Luna, but there wasn't any sign of her. Serena's room was a mess with papers and clothes thrown all around. He quietly walked over to her and saw she was indeed asleep. She was looking through a history book from what he could tell and everything else was English papers and books. She didn't seem to be mumbling in her sleep this time, which he was hoping she was actually sleeping peacefully now. He noticed her photo of her and Darien was missing and he smiled in satisfaction of that.

'_You're going to be hurting in the morning if you stay asleep like this, Dumpling.'_ He did his best to pick her up in his arms and walked her over to her bed. He gently lied her down, and covered her in her blanket. She was sleeping soundly still.

"I remember you complaining you're heavy but you really aren't… Light as an angel's feather." He whispered to her. He stroked a few strands of hair form her face. "It's funny to see you without your dumplings, Dumpling." He smiled.

"It's not funny…" she mumbled. He jumped a little. Serena opened her eyes, still very sleepy. She looked at Seiya and around her room. "I'm not dreaming right?" She sat up a little and rubbed her eyes.

"No… but, I'm sorry Dumpling, I just had to see how you were doing." He felt bad now, all his anger of Darien gone now.

"I'm fine." She made a big yawn. "Are you okay? You seem restless." She was getting more awake now.

"I'm… at the best I can be now. Look, I'll go. I didn't mean to bother you and wake you up." He got up, but Serena grabbed his hand. He looked at her.

"Oh, no you don't. You played mysterious man 'come- into- girls -room- while- she- is-asleep', you are staying and talking so I can sleep again." She motioned to the spot next to her on the bed. "Sit."

"Yes Ma'am." He couldn't argue with her. He got up on her bed and sat next to her. Serena's bed was big enough to fit them both comfortably. A fresh breeze came in from the window cooling off the room.

"So why are you sneaking into girls rooms now?" she asked, but was joking.

"I'm not sneaking into any girl's room."

"Just mine?"

"Yeah…"

"Uh huh… So you seem a little tense?"

"Yeah… well, you're difficult to shop for." He wasn't lying about that.

"Please, I'm the easiest. I love stuffed animals and candy and snacks and anything cute."

"Yeah, but anyone can get you that, I was looking for something different."

"Well Seiya, I told you. You came here, that's an early gift for me. Plus, you're taking me out after your concert this Thursday, so it counts as a gift for me too in my eyes." She looked at his face and he looked at her, their eyes searching once more.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yes. I wouldn't lie to you. You're doing more for me than others have and you're doing it because I know you want to rather than have to." She smiled at him.

"I enjoy being with you." He placed his hand on hers that were on her lap.

"I know and thank you. I am very happy to hear that from you." Her heart was pounding in her chest. Each time he would even graze his skin by hers, her heart would just hammer. '_That's probably a good thing, but I'm still hesitant about a lot of things though…'_

"Well Dumpling, I wouldn't have it any other way." They sat in silence a few minutes, just enjoying one another's presence. "How did your studying go?" he asked a bit later. She laughed.

"I think I got like an hour in for each subject then I passed out. But I did better than I have in years."

"You really hate it that bad?"

"You have no idea. It's torture Seiya, it really is." She twisted her hands so she could hold his hand too. His hand was warm and she was enjoying the feeling coursing through her veins. She felt nervous doing something simple like this, but she was trying wasn't she? "It's nice you're here tonight. I see it's snowing outside, but very slowly. Nights like this are lonely rather than enchanting."

"I don't understand."

"Like when there's a faster snowfall; the snow twinkles with the night and it seems so beautiful and magical; like the snow is nothing but sparkle. But when it falls so slowly it's like time is sowing and all you can think about are sad things and things in your life that made your days dread on and on." She looked back at him, embarrassed a little still. "Sometimes, I feel like that even when there was no snow. Time just was stopping and I felt empty."

"Do you feel like this now?" he asked.

Serena shook her head at him. "No. I feel safe and secured. I feel like everything is right and as it should be. I'm just nervous and don't want to ruin anything."

"I don't get it why you're nervous, Dumpling." He shifted so his torso was turned more to the side and facing her directly. Their hands still intertwined.

"I just am. Sometimes I don't feel good enough for something like this…" she didn't look at him.

"You're so funny." He put his head to hers. "You have no reason to feel like that. If anything I'm not worthy of your attention like this."

"Seiya…"

"What? I'm just saying, Dumpling." He chuckled. "Are you tired yet? Shall I let you go to sleep?" He asked.

"No. I mean I'm tired but I don't want you to go anywhere."

"If you would like me to stay Dumpling I will. Exams mean nothing to me, remember. You need to be rested though."

"Yeah..." she breathed and looked back out the window to the slow snow fall. Seiya let go of her hand sat more into a sitting position looking out the window. She looked at him; he was resting his arm on his knee, as he watched her. A smile never left his face.

"Sleep, Dumpling. I'll be here." He said.

"You know Seiya, I don't have my hair up now…" she was shaking slightly from the nervousness. She was very comfortable with him being here. She never felt this good when Darien was here. Rather than feeling on edge, she felt relaxed, but shy.

"I've noticed." He grazed his hand through her hair. He watched her cheek flush with color. "It's still the favorite nickname." He went and sat back on the bed. "Come here, Serena."

Serena's heart fluttered. '_Did he just call me by my real name?'_

"Come here, Serena." His arms opened as a gesture for her to relax on him. Involuntarily Serena lay against him; her back into his chest, her head resting on his right side of his chest. His arms enclosed around her and his cheek was nuzzled to hers. She felt so stiff and wanted to relax, but it was hard to when she felt this nervous. "Relax, just relax and sleep. I'll be here still."

Serena exhaled and her whole body fell into relaxation against Seiya. She looked up at him, his eyes glanced into hers. He was smiling sweetly as he held her tight.

"Good night, Dumpling…" he laughed a little. "Now I know how you react when I saw your name."

"It's not funny." She was embarrassed now.

"Yes it is, but don't worry…" His lips were by her ear. "I'll save that for special occasions."

Her body was on fire; her face was a cherry yet again.

"Hahahaha. Your reactions are adorable. Go to sleep, Dumpling. You've got a while before you worry about anything like that."

She couldn't speak. "Uhh… I-"

Seiya kissed the top of her head. "Sleep or I'll read to you your history book."

"That's not fair…"

"Night…" He said again.

"Fine… Don't go anywhere though…" she snuggled and closed her eyes.

"Don't plan on it." He whispered, and watched her fall asleep before he closed his eyes as well.


	12. Chapter 12: Exam & A Small Arguement

HI! OMG, please dont kill me Im sorry it took so long to update, but hey at least I did! Had a lot going on but i never forgot I have to finish this. Please excuse this chapter for being shorter than my others but Im tired and I wanted to put something up so you all knew I didnt forget about it. I hope you enjoy and Ill take any and all reveiws. I shall update ASAP. Enjoy!

...

Faint light glistened off the snow stuck on the window. Morning was approaching as Seiya stirred awake. The sun was rising and it would soon be time to go to class. He gazed down onto a sleeping Serena who still rested closely to him. He smiled to himself, feeling warmth fill his heart. The feeling was pure bliss and happiness coiling around his heart and he welcomed it all in. Glancing at Serena's alarm clock it was about 7:30. School wasn't until 9 so he had time to go home, shower and get ready for class. He gently touched Serena's cheek with the back of his hand, her face soft and warm.

"Morning Dumpling, it's time to get up." he said to her. She twitched and got off of him and lay on her side away from him.

"No..." she mumbled, and covered her head with a pillow. Seiya laughed.

"You'll be late if you don't get up, you know." He poked her.

"It's early!" she whined through the pillow. Seiya sighed.

'_Wow she is difficult.'_ he thought to himself. But he figured he could get her up easily. '_Guess I'll have to make her feel..." _he grinned. '_Comfortable.'_

Seiya rubbed his hand on her arm up to her shoulder and gently pushed the pillow from her head. Her eyes we closed tight, trying to ignore the incoming light. He got close to her face and nuzzled his cheek against hers. Serena's body froze ad her eyes shot open and moved to the side to look at him, stunned. He had the biggest smile on his face, although his eyes still seemed a little sleepy.

"Good morning, Dumpling..." He knew his next moved was going to either get her up or him punched in the face; he got up on top of her, pinning her wrist, making her lie flat on the bed. Immediately he watched her face turn red, her mouth opening to speak but nothing came out. He moved close to her face, lips barely apart; Serena's body trembling. _'She hasn't hit me yet, a good thing...'_ He smiled at her. "Wakie wakie, Dumpling." He shouted in her face and jumped off of her before he got hit. Serena sat up quickly, almost like she was pushing something but she didn't push anything but air. Seiya was laughing so hard, but was trying his best not to be too loud.

Serena's face was red and her heart was pounding. What a wakeup call for her that's for sure.

"That is not funny Seiya! You don't do that to anyone! That's mean..."

"Well I had to get you up somehow now didn't I, Dumpling."

"Yeah but don't yell in my face..."

"Would you have preferred me to wake you up more... quietly?" he winked. Her face was on fire again.

"N-n-no!" She got off of her bed and she pointed to the window. "You've overstayed your welcome."

"Aw, Dumpling..." he was still laughing a little.

"Don't 'aw, Dumpling' me... I'll see you at school perv." She wasn't looking at him now. Seiya went to the window and stepped out, careful not to fall on the balcony. He looked out and saw the snow that covered the land in a blanket of white. It was quite a breath taking view, even for a rural area.

"It's quite nice outside. it's cold but nothing unbearable." he looked back at Serena who was looking at him now. "I'll see you later, Dumpling." Seiya left out the window.

Serena sighed and scratched her head. "He's so weird." she said out loud. She walked over to her desk where she left out her study books. '_Oh, I hope I'll do okay today...' _She cleaned off her desk and began to get ready for another school day that involved exams.

After dressing her hair and washing up, she went to her closet to get out a clean uniform. Before she grabbed it, she went through her closet to see if she had anything she could wear for Thursday night. Nothing was really coming forward as she went through each item. She did find a cute dress, but she wore that on a date with Darien. She pushed it back into the closet. '_Definitely not.'_ After a few more minutes of looking, she knew she needed something new to wear but couldn't go out and buy one now. She had spent all her money on the Christmas gifts.

"I'll just have to borrow something now or ask mom to help me out now." She put on her uniform and grabbed a jacket. Downstairs her mom was finishing helping her little brother get ready.

"Morning." she said, heading to grab something to eat.

"Hi, honey. Almost done with exams!" her mom seemed too happy for the morning.

"Yeah, but they're still not done..." she said to her mom. Serena grabbed a bagel that was had just came out of the toaster, and gobbled it down then drank a glass of milk that was set out for her on the table. "Thanks mom, I'll see you later."

"Hey Serena, are you going out in Thursday night?" her mom asked.

"Um,yeah why?" she hoped she didn't have to stay home or something.

"Good, your father and I are going out for the night, but not to town square and your brother will be at his friends for the night so I had to make sure you were going out."

"That's cool mom." She was making her way to the door.

"Are you going with anyone special?" her mom popped her head out.

"Seiya asked me to go, so I'm going with him." she said with a frustrated sigh as she put her shoes on.

"How cute! Okay then, have a good day honey."

Serena left the house relieved her mother didn't question her anymore. Down the street she put on her jacket feeling chilled but as the sun rose higher up with each passing minute she could feel the warmth of the rays on her face. Few clouds covered the morning sky and it was a nice day out. Mina was waiting in her usual spot for Serena, but she looked tired.

"Wow, you look beat." Serena said. Mina had shadows under her eyes, and she yawned loudly.

"I barely slept, I studied all night practically." She rubbed her eyes as they began walking to school. "You seem like you slept well… did you even study?"

"Haha, yeah actually I did, but called it a night." Of course she wasn't going to tell Mina about Seiya's visit.

"Lucky, but Artemis was chewing me out but the little bugger left to be with Luna instead of helping me." She did a few arm stretches.

"Yeah I didn't see Luna all night either."

"But besides our doomed day ahead of us at least we get to look forward to the holiday! I can't wait!"

"I know." Serena smiled. They both walked the rest of the way in silence which seemed odd to Mina, but she figured her friend was worried about the upcoming tests.

"Hey you'll do okay with the exams…"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Mina, I'm not really bothered by the exams today for some reason. Maybe I'll do good today then."

"Or you're just happy and when you're happy you don't dread on the bad things."

Serena looked at Mina. "Hmm… Maybe."

They met up with the others, Lita was trying to get a snowball fight going on with a few other classmates and Amy was shielding herself with her bag.

"Serena heads up!" Lita threw a ball at her, and Serena freaked out but got hit in the face.

"You're dead." She ran and joined in the fight, laughing and throwing snow at those who were involved with the fight. Mina soon joined but Amy just watched and sighed at her friends.

...

In class, Serena was freezing. So much of the snow got her wet and her jacket was soaked.

"No more playing hard core snow ball fight with Lita." She said while shivering. Mina and Amy were next to her desk. Mina wasn't as bad, but she at least had an extra coat with her.

"I warned you both…" Amy said.

"Yeah, after the bell rang." Mina said.

"Not like you two would pay attention anyways…"

"So, you should've tried harder." Serena said.

Amy just laughed and walked over back to her seat. Mina patted Serena's shoulder.

"Sorry girl, but I'm going to cram a few more things in before the test." Mina went back to her desk and opened up her note book. Serena shivered and sighed.

'_It was fun for that moment. Damn the cold.'_ She thought.

"Morning once again, Dumpling." Seiya came up to her with a bright smile on his face. Serena let out a sneeze.

"Morning… Crap… Sorry, got into a snow ball fight and the cold snow became wet water so… I'm even more cold now!" Seiya laughed and handed her his jacket.

"Here, you need more than I do."

"Oh god, thank you!" she took the jacket and put it on quickly; immediately feeling warmer.

"No more fights for you then."

"Nope… or at least only if I have an extra coat with me."

Seiya sat down at his desk behind her getting ready for the exam. Serena couldn't help but notice how good his jacket smelled to her. She felt so much calmer and better like she was last night. She blushed a little and lifted her hands up a little; the jacket was big on her so only her finger tips came out of the sleeves. She smiled and rolled up the sleeves a little. '_It still makes me wonder how this is going to end. Last night was nice. This comfort I'm feeling is so good I don't want it to go away.'_ She looked over her shoulder a little and saw Seiya reading through a text book, his eyes lost in concentration. '_Things have changed a lot since he came back. My world was already turning upside down and Seiya is somehow keeping it from tilting all the way. I'm still scared though and I know I shouldn't be anymore, but still I am a little.'_ She kept her eyes on him, and although he was studying he looked amazing to her. '_There's no reason for me to worry about anything when by him. The future, well, I can't worry about that anymore. It's been foretold and I've seen it, but Seiya came back here and this must be fate. If it changes… well… good.'_ Serena smiled feeling like a small weight came off of her with that thought. Seiya's hand was on the desk, one holding the book open the other on his cheek keeping his head up. Serena couldn't help, but she placed her hand on his. Seiya's eyes caught hers, a little surprised.

"Good luck today." Serena said with a smile on her face.

"Uh, you two, Dumpling."

Serena removed her hand and turned back as the teacher called order and began day two of mid-term exams.

...

Another school day was ending; Serena sat with her friends feeling a little drained. She still wore Seiya's jacket and although she could've taken it off by now; the snow was still here but the sun was quite warm, but she felt too good being in it. They all rekindled the exams they each took and what they thought they did. Serena actually believed she did okay for the first time since she was in elementary school. Clouds were forming again for another snow fall, ready to replenish the melted. They all went on about the holidays and the items they wanted and of course the men for dates for Christmas eve.

"You're lucky Serena, you've got Seiya to go with." Lita said.

"Hey, you guys could ask anyone you know." She was trying to change the subject. Rei was frowning.

"I'm still worried about you two even getting too close."

"Rei…" Mina tried to make Rei watch her mouth.

"I don't want to keep my mouth shut, but Serena you could cause a huge mess up…"

Serena shook her head, not even getting annoyed. "No. In my opinion what Darien decided happened, but maybe it's something that was supposed to happen. You all remember my mother telling me she wanted us to live normal? Maybe Darien was to be mine only when things with the moon kingdom and the future were in jeopardy… As far as I believe now, I'm going through normal. I don't think if anything happened, it would change the future."

"But Seiya is from another planet… He's a Sailor Scout too… That's not normal. What if you two end up together and you leave us to go there?" Rei said.

"She's got a point…" Amy agreed.

"I wouldn't leave the earth… I would love to go to his home world and visit their Princess and Taiki and Yaten. You guys could come too." Serena was trying to stay optimistic. She knew Rei would be offended of things changing, especially if the future was at stake being physic, and agreeing to what fate is fate.

"But Serena, what about Rini?" Amy asked. She looked like she didn't want to involve herself, but felt she had to. "She may come here and see you with Seiya… what if she isn't happy about that?"

"Guys, I'm not with Seiya…"

"Yet…" Lita and Mina said in unison.

"Hey…" now she felt like she was getting attacked. She hugged herself and breathed in the scent from Seiya's jacket.

"Serena I can see the way you look at him. Even when Darien was gone before, you felt something for Seiya and it never went away."

"Yeah, and Darien left me again… He hurt me in the worst possible way and you all know why? Do you know what his exact words to me were?" Serena didn't mean to begin shouting, but she had to. The girls shut their mouth, but Rei was still headstrong about it.

"He told me that if it wasn't for the fact I was Sailor Moon we wouldn't even be together, for one, and for two he said that there's nothing saying we need to be together in this time. Were destined for 30th century not the 21st. You wouldn't even believe how old he was about it, Rei." She saw Lita's mouth drop, Amy hung her head low, Mina looked away, but Rei starred at Serena.

"But you wouldn't have met Seiya either if it weren't for the fact of who you are."

"I don't care. I did meet him. He's good to me. Why can't you understand that of all people? You have beliefs about things happening for a reason; don't you think this is my fate too?"

"I don't."

Serena mouth shut. She didn't expect to hear that from Rei. She had hoped she could make her friend understand that.

"Well, then that's your opinion, Rei."

"What if Darien comes back because of either an evil energy like Chaos or just because he knew he made a mistake. What are you going to do then?"

"Deal with it and tell him to take a hike!" her eyes were beginning to tear up now. She said that so quickly she snapped at Rei too, her voice harsh and cold. "He hurt me Rei. They way it happened it was unforgiveable for me. I'm still hurting and these are reasons why I don't tell you all everything anymore. Sometimes you're too judgmental, especially you Rei."

"You're too stubborn to realize what you are doing may change things." She retorted.

Serena got up and picked up her bag from the table outside; brushing off a little snow. "The only that could possibly change is Seiya taking Darien's place as King and in this case, how I feel right now, I hope that happens. I'll see you all later." She began to walk away.

"Serena, please!" Mina begged. "Rei, you need to say sorry!"

"No way… She needs to know what damage she could be causing."

"You're causing damage by being unsupportive of her!" Lita said.

"It's okay. I value Rei's opinion but doesn't mean I will listen to it. See you all tomorrow." She said buy to Amy and walked away from the group and was heading to the front of the school. She was ready to cry, she hated being harsh to anyone, especially her friends, but Rei was hurting her too. She closed her eyes tight trying holding it back and be brave just in case anyone came running after her. '_Rei will understand and accept anything I decide one day. She's stubborn too, like me.'_ She put her hands in Seiya's jacket pockets and was already at the front ready to go home and forget about that argument. She heard someone running behind her, she didn't want to look thinking it was one of the girls.

"Hey, Dumpling!" Seiya was calling out to her. She stopped and looked at him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Huh? I'm fine." She lied.

"Don't lie to me; you'll age quicker with each lie."

"Are you trying to be funny and mean?" Serena almost snapped, but bit her tongue. She is nowhere close to being mad at Seiya, but she was frustrated and anything else that would frustrate her, she was probably going to go off on them. She looked away from him.

"Hey, I was kidding… What's wrong, Dumpling?" He touched her shoulder.

"Nothing, just had an argument. It's no big deal."

"You seem to be bothered by it so it must be. With who?"

"Rei of course. Her and I always but heads at times. It's how we are." She tried to smile.

"You're upset, and that's not right for her to do that." He said.

"It happens. She's just unsure about what's going on and gave me her opnion." She tried to walk on, but Seiya wasn't letting it go; he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Don't walk away like that from me. You're not allowed to be upset when I'm here."

"Well it happens. Please, Seiya, I'm not mad at you, and I don't want to get frustrated at you which you're getting close to it, I just want to go home." She pleaded.

"Fine, well I'm giving you a ride then, I have to go to the studio for one last practice then I can relax tomorrow until Thursday." He pulled her toward the front where by the corner his car sat, and his driver waited patiently for him.

"Seiya, I can walk."

"I know you can." He greeted his driver then opened the door for Serena. "Get in Dumpling."

"No."

"Don't make me force you…"

"Fine…" she climbed in and sat by the window with her hands folded into her chest. Seiya got in and closed the door. They left the school and headed in her homes' direction.

"I know you're glad you didn't have to walk home." He said with his adorable cocky smile.

"Shut up."

"You are bitter…" he shrugged.

"I'm sorry." Her tone changed and she looked at him. "I'm just trying to calm down from Rei. We have arguments all the time so it's okay, but we haven't had one in a while, so I guess we were due for one anyways." She tried to chuckle.

"I know Rei isn't fond of the idea of you and me, but she'll live to accept it."

"Yeah…" She thought of his words 'you and I' and those words sounded right, but again, she still had that fear in the back of her head.

"Cheer up, just one more day of exams and then we're going out!" he was trying to make her smile.

That idea of course made her smile.


	13. Chapter 13: Slowly But Surely

PLEASE DONT SHOOT ME! I'm sorry this took forever. Im back with inspiriation and I plan on having chap 14 up in the next 3 days. I PROMISE . I just had a lot of stuff going on and I got a promotion kinda and Im gong to be making more money (SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEET) and my man is back in college and got to spend time with him and just was getting thngs together for work and just lots of stuff. But I finished this chapter. I hope you like it. Im excited to see what I'm gong to write next! Thank you for your paitence. I had one of my girls bug me to continue and I didnt wanna dissapoint her [right Serena Kou? :) ] amoung all of my fans! Enjoy and reviews and let me know what you think. HEARTS HEARTS!

SilverStar677 XD

It was getting late, and Serena sat on her bed starring down her closet; hands rested on chin, her elbows on her knees. She just sighed. For the past hour, she picked through her clothes trying to find something nice for Thursday evening. So far, nothing was right and she didn't want to look casual at all for the occasion. She'd stand out big time looking like that. Tapping her foot now, this was beginning to get frustrating. '_Great I'll have to go out after school tomorrow. I don't have much money left and it's the day before. Good luck to me finding something in my size or even nice for the occasion.' _She sighed and gave up on looking anymore. '_I'm hungry….' _Making her way downstairs towards the kitchen her mom and father opened the front door and brought in a bunch of bags.

"Hi honey we're back from shopping."

"Hello." Serena just went into the kitchen, focused on food. She went through the fridge and found some left over curry chicken. Throwing it into the microwave she grabbed some milk and sat at the kitchen table waiting for her dinner. '_This sucks. I have nothing to wear, and I'm becoming nervous about it all. I shouldn't be, but I know that night will be… different. I have a feeling. It's not a bad feeling, but just different.' _She got up and took out her curry, sat back down and ate quickly, not realizing how hungry she really had been. Took her about five minutes to eat it, drank her milk and went to clean her dishes. Her thoughts still spinning on how the night could go. '_I'll probably trip and fall dancing, or I'll step on Seiya's foot. I did it to Darien. I may be a princess but in this time I'm a horrible dancer. Oh god, what am I going to do?' _Getting close to pulling her hair out of her head, her mother came in with a bag.

"I got a surprise for you, Serena."

"Is it dessert?"

"I swear if you keep up your eating habits it will catch up to you."

"Until then mother, I will eat as I please." She grinned.

"Anyways…" Her mom rolled her eyes. "I have a surprise for you, but I hope you like it. But wait, do you have something to wear already for Thursday?"

"No, I actually was going to try and find something tomorrow with the few cash that I have."

"Oh good, I can show you then!" her mom beamed and set the bag on the table. "Take it out and tell me what you think!"

Serena went to the bag and removed the white tissue paper; her hand touched a smooth almost silk like material. She gently pulled the garment out of the bag and her eyes widened at the dress. It was a lovely white, a very familiar white, with gold embroidered design on the bust. Serena was shocked to see the similarity of this dress to her moon princess dress. The only difference she could tell was it was knee length and there were no sleeves it was just spaghetti strapped. She was speechless; it was beautiful and too familiar.  
"And look it had a shawl or you can use it as a basic scarf!" her mom took it out, it was the same color s the dress, but with the gold at the end of the seams. "What do you think?"

Serena didn't know if this was a joke or what. "I-I love it. I really do mom." She didn't say it with joy, but she did have a smile on her face.

"Oh I'm happy to hear that! I never seen anything like it, and it was the only one there and in your size. I can't wait to see you in it!" She hugged her daughter and went out of the room. Serena went upstairs to try it on. She was a little afraid to see it. She knew the resemblance and she knew the memories with that. She kept away from the closet mirror, putting the dress on, then just draping the shawl around her neck and just let it hang like a scarf. '_I can't believe I'm so freaked out about this, but it's odd for something like this to exist. Then, again I've seen a lot of things that shouldn't.'_ She stepped in front of the mirror and it fit her like a glove. It had its twist to it but the dress had the moon princess look to it. The length being shorter made it go perfect for Thursday evening. It wasn't a long gown so she won't be over the top, but it's still one of kind and Serena knew it. She had simple white pumps that weren't too high and they would go well with this and they are comfortable to her so it would all work out. _'If the girls see this, they're going to notice it too. I just wonder what Seiya will think of me. He probably won't see the resemblance… but I hope that isn't a problem.'_ She truly loved the dress and will wear it, but her heart was pounding. A knock on her door and her mom entered the room. She gasped.

"Oh, Serena you look like an angel. Look what I found in my jewelry box!" Her mom came behind her and put on a small gold pearl necklace. "There we go. Now you look like a princess." Her mom smiled and almost had tears in her eyes. "Oh my god if I'm going to cry now, just imagine your wedding day!"

"Oh mom, don't mention that." She didn't need her mom crying now, not when she wanted to. "But thank you, Mom. This is perfect."

"I'm glad honey! I'm sure Mr. Seiya will love it too. If you get pictures, I want some." Her mom patted her on the shoulder. "Change before I start crying and your father sees you. He'll have a heart attack."

Serena laughed as her mom left the room. She heard a noise from the window and Serena looked to see Luna starring at her wide-eyed.

"Serena, you look just like you're Serenity. What a lovely dress!"

"Isn't it, Luna? Mom found it for me to wear for Thursday."

"Why do you look like you're going to cry?" Luna asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm afraid with the resemblance it'll be wrong to wear it for Seiya. What if memories appear?"

"Memories will always come to you. You're going to have that for quite a while. As for the resemblance it may look like the Princess's dress, but it isn't the actual one. This is a dress that may look like it, but it shouldn't affect your evening with Seiya. Just be you, and let this be a fresh start. You look amazing and I'm sure he will agree."

Serena smiled and changed into her nightgown. She sat on the bed with Luna and looked out her window. The snow was falling still, but softly.

"I'm surprised we haven't had a storm or anything yet." Serena said.

"Soon, I'm sure, but usually they happen after the holidays."

"Yeah… Luna, would you agree with everything I've done so far?" she asked. She looked at her kitty. "Have I done anything wrong and is this all ok with the direction I think I see it going?"

"All I can say is you are who you are and you can decide what you want for yourself. If you are happy then I will agree to everything that's going on."

"You could just answer yes or no…." she mumbled.

"Hey, I'm just saying it how I see it."

"Yeah, with the entire scholar talk."

"Oh be quiet, it's what I do and am supposed to do for you; guide and school you." Luna said.

"I don't need schooling from a cat." She teased.

"Watch your mouth or I'll snip your hair at night."

Serena laughed and patted Luna on the head.

"I'm teasing, Luna."

"I know you are. I'm happy to see you still have that ability. It's you."

"I glad to know you still think I'm me."

_The Queen stepped down onto the stairway, taking each step slowly as she made her way to the ballroom. It was empty, except of the few people working in the room. She didn't pay attention to them, she wanted to go to her private library and spend a few moments alone to herself. No one dared enter when she was inside. Not even her own daughter. After a few minutes down the hallway, she came up to the woodened doors and entered. Serenity shut the doors behind her and went over to the bookshelves. The room was decorate in roses and purple iris's, shelves were filled with books of her choice and books of the kingdom and the solar system they lived in. Many photo albums were placed as well within, some from now and many from the past. She had only a few chairs, one large couch, and a marble and crystal table where she can read at. Large windows gave the light she needed and would go by crystal candles if she'd come at night. She went to the farthest shelf in the room and search for something only she knew would exist. She pulled out a couple of books but behind them was a medium size box. She took the box out and went over to the couch, her hands shaking a little._

_She took a deep breath thinking she shouldn't be doing this, but her mind was so cluttered she had to visit the past somehow. Gently, she opened the lid and inside were little key chain stuffed animals, a few tickets, and many photos along with notes and letters. Serenity grabbed the first photo she saw. It was from the past in the 21__st__ century. She was laughing with a few old friends from another part of the galaxy she lived in. But this wasn't what she was looking for, she set it aside and looked through the box and found a few more photos. She was dressed in her high school uniform but she was hugging onto a man. They both were smiling, arms around each other in a romantic fashion. Black hair in a hair tie, blue eyes and the cutest smile. Her Starlight, Seiya. Serenity smiled at the photo, seeing how happy she was. She rummaged through some more. She a few more from their high school years, but then she saw one of her and Seiya at their first Christmas together and how happy they both were. Looking in the box again she took out a very old and dried out rose. She never knew how it survived into this day, but it did and she always kept it. Another photo, but this time they shared a sweet kiss. The Queen had tears in her eyes. _

"_I'm sorry it didn't end the way we wanted, Seiya." She whispered. She hugged the photo to her heart. "You must not be around in this time period otherwise, no matter what you would come back and see me. You haven't at all…" She began to cry a little. "I feel alone all this time. It's not fair, but at least I had my time with you then."_

"_MOOOM!" a little girls voice shouted outside her door. Serenity jumped and scrambled to put everything back in the box. The door had opened and her daughter Rini came bursting in._

"_Rini! What did I say about coming in here when I'm inside!" Serenity tried to wipe the tears away. She tried to get everything in the box, but it fell, spilling everything onto the floor. "Oh, no!" The rose petals had fallen off._

"_Mom, what's wrong?" Rini saw all the stuff on the floor. "WOW! Photos!" Rini picked some up and took a look at them._

"_Rini no!" Serenity protested._

"_What? They're old photos of you and father. Why can't I look at them?" she asked, bewildered at her mother's expression. Serenity's eyes widened._

"_Your father?"_

"_Duh, it's you and father from the 21__st__ century. Look how handsome he is. I'm glad he still sings like he did back in that time. The talent never left him."_

_Queen Serenity was stunned. 'Seiya? Rini's father? How…?' she thought to herself. Without thinking again she ran out of the room. Rini called after her. Her dress flowed against her as she ran upstairs. Castle workers called out to her, but she didn't pay any mind to them. She looked around, trying to find out whats going on. 'Darien… Endymion… is supposed to be king… I don't understand… Can it be possible…?'_

_She ran outside onto the balcony. She didn't know who's name to call, she was afraid Rini was playing a cruel joke on her, or mistake Endymion for Seiya. After what felt like hours searching for whoever her husband was, she found a man dressed in the proper clothing. He was admiring the garden and the forest in the distance. Her heart was speeding, hands shaking and thoughts were racing. The man was humming a tune that was lovely and soothing. 'It can't be…'_

"_Seiya…?" she whispered, so afraid she was wrong. He turned to her, the classic cerulean blue eyes, the dark hair but it was different, a little messier. His eyes caught hers, and Serenity felt the tears forming._

"_Serenity…?" He asked. The voice wasn't Endymion's. "Dumpling, what's wrong?" _

_She burst out crying and ran into Seiya's arms._

Waking up, Serena had tears in her eyes. She didn't move she just starred at her ceiling. '_Oh no… I can't believe I just dreamed that…' _She sat up and got out of bed. Looking at her clock it was about an hour before she had to get up. The dream was flashing in her head, replaying itself. Holding onto the fantasy, she got dressed and ready for school, but threw on a jacket and quietly left the house twenty minutes later. It was snowing still, but very softly. The sun was rising, bringing in the warmth. She didn't think much, but just let the dream replay itself. She wasn't sure why she got ready early and was out about the town. She wanted to think and be in private, away from Luna and her family. A few cars passed by her, while a few people were out and about still getting ready for the holidays. She made her way to the bench by the river where Seiya had found her. Sitting down, she imagined the photos in her dream and how clear everything was to her. '_Everything_ _was so clear. It wasn't foggy or things changed quickly like a dream does. It seemed real and like I was the future Queen._'

The sun was rising over the river, turning the sky into purples, pinks and bright yellows. It was quite beautiful and with the snow falling, it all sparkled making her feel like she was still living in a fantasy. Today was her last exam day and then tomorrow was the concert and the holiday celebration. The nervousness was finally catching up to her and the dress her mom bought her was too close to something of her other's self style. '_What do I do? Was that just a dream or something that's was for real? But it can't be… __Trista would be here if it was changed like that. I just seem to have a good imagination that time_. _But then again… People would only say "In your dreams, Serena" to something like that if I told anyone.' _Serena let out a heavy and sad sigh.

"Oh god, what do I do?" she asked herself. "It's not like I am doing anything wrong, I just… I'm still afraid and it's stupid for me to feel this way. It shouldn't be this hard…" Her heart was tearing itself into pieces, stressing over the situation. Her eyes watched the sun rise higher and higher into the sky, while snowflakes fell to the earth still. Some landing melted right away on her hands, while some stuck around a while longer on her fluffy jacket. '_It's hard… I'm done with the heartache, but I'm just scared.'_ She was crying a little. '_I wish I was braver when it came to things like this.' _She wiped the tears away and stood up, hugging herself a little. The sky was now yellow and orange but it wasn't taking away the uneasiness. She began heading back and would probably end up at the school a little early, but it wouldn't hurt her to do so. She thought about the few things she needed to get done before tomorrow evening. She had to wrap up Seiya's gifts along with everyone else's. "Soooo much to do." She complained trying to distract herself.

...

Her teacher practically had a heart attack.

"Serena? Is that you? You're the first student here!" Her teacher's face was pale.

"Yeah, yeah…" she waved at her teacher's face that looked like she going to pass out. "Please don't faint on me!"

"I'm sorry; just you've never been THIS early. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine as I can be. Just want these exams to be over with."

"Actually…" her teacher smiled and went into her desk and pulled out a couple of papers. "Don't be too upset. I had to look over your other exams maybe ten times. Congratulations Serena, I'm very impressed. You passed your other exams!" Her teacher handed her the papers. Serena's eyes widened and she snatched the papers.

"No way! You're lying!" She scanned and she passed her other exams with 'B's'; all of the high 'B's'. Serena screamed. "Oh my god! I can't believe this! My mom is going to faint! So is Amy and everyone else!"

"You wouldn't believe my face when I graded this. Serena, I don't know what happened that made you focus more, but keep it up and you'll be set. I'm proud. My Christmas wish comes true!" Her teacher laughed. Serena handed the papers back.

"I don't know either, I mean I studied a little, but I didn't think I could get grades like these. I'm so happy!" she exclaimed.

"You deserve to be! Well I have a quick meeting; I'll be back when class starts. Feel free to hang around and relax. I'm happy for you Serena and you should be too." Her teacher left and Serena couldn't help but keep a smile on her face. She went to her desk, sat down and took a deep breath. '_Oh, I can't wait to tell everyone! I'm so excited!'_ She looked at the clock and saw she still had about forty-five minutes left until class and barely anyone was here yet. Her stomach decided to make a noise. '_Crap, I need to eat first.'_

She left the room and headed to the cafeteria to get a quick bite. A few students were outside, some with their noises in the books, others waiting for their friends. '_Crap, Mina's is going to freak if I don't meet her up, but hopefully she'll think I'm up here.' _She went into the building and got some milk and a few pieces of toast. Quickly she ate it all and relaxed against the chair, hand behind her head, slightly rocking. '_Good, so I did great on my exams things must be looking up. This has to be a good sign or something…' _Her smile faded. '_Darien would've been so excited for me. Probably shocked that this was even possible for me… But not like that matters anymore.' _She got frustrated and ruffled her hands on her head. '_The one frigging person I always had wanted to impress… and now that doesn't matter anymore. I'm sure everyone will be happy to hear it though. I can't keep Darien in my thoughts anymore. It's too hurtful and pointless now.'_ She got up and left the cafeteria. She sat on a one of the few benches without snow and soaked up a little of the sun. Few clouds roamed the blue sky, but nothing that showed a snow fall anytime soon. She recalled her dream, letting that cheer her up, but in a way still scared her. She had butterflies, just thinking the fact that Seiya was her husband, and the father of Rini. She blushed, but the butterfly feeling was different from her 'old stomach flutter' with Darien. She changed her thoughts to her so called "dream" when she was actually awake and kissed Seiya. She really never experienced a kiss like that. That was too passionate and damn she loved it. She held her hands together and fidgeted, letting her mind wander. Thinking about tomorrow; she wasn't sure what to expect, but no matter what Seiya was always fun to be around so she knew she would have a blast with him. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and felt the heat of the sun on her face and kept her thoughts and heart positive.

Serena sat there for about another ten minutes, collected herself back to reality and went to go find her friends. After looking around she saw her group standing, looking worried. She walked up, smiling and excited to tell them all and watch their reactions.

"Hey guys!" she beamed. They all looked at her.

"Where the heck were you today! You're mom said you were gone when she was up!" Mina said.

"Oh, I left early and was here."

"You, came… HERE… early?" Mina asked. Amy and Lita eyes widened. Serena nodded.

"Okay what did you do with the real Serena?" Lita grabbed her in a soft 'friendly' headlock.

"Hey, hey! It's me. Yes, I was here early! So what?" she asked.

"That's just not right…" Lita said. Serena squirmed but managed to get out.

"Gah! I'm telling you it's me and yes, I was here quite early and you know what guys?" she grabbed their attention.

"I got 'B's' on my other exams!" She smiled.

"You're lying!" They all said. She practically fell over.

"What! Why would I lie! My teacher showed me this morning!"

Amy's face was bewildered and Mina and Lita couldn't believe it. "No one is supposed to see their exams until after break." Amy said.

"Well I got to see mine and I passed the other ones! Come on guys why would I lie?"

"We believe you, Serena. Just wait until we can see the papers." Lita laughed.

"That's not fair…" she started to get upset.

"No! Don't cry, it's just odd… Well extremely odd to hear that from your mouth." Amy laughed.

"ARRRGHH! Fine! But when I show you guys the papers I better get dessert from all of you!" she pointed.

"Serena, if all your papers are 'B's' we'll get you dessert for a month." Lita said. Mina and Amy agreed.

"Fine then! You all will be sorry! Make sure Rei is included with this too. I want to see her face when she sees my scores!"

"Fine, fine. We'll talk to her." Mina said. "Are you excited about tomorrow evening?"

"Huh, oh yeah." Serena answered.

"Don't 'Oh yeah' us… We're excited too and for you." Lita said. "I'm happy for you, but I just still have to see how everything plays out."

"Really?" Serena looked at Amy.

"If you're happy then I'm happy."

"Me too!" Mina said.

"Yeah, I just wish Rei wasn't so hard headed about this."

"Serena, you know Rei and when it comes to fate and karma. She really doesn't like to mess with that kind of stuff." Lita said.

"Yeah, but things can change. We really shouldn't have won some of the battles we had, yet we did. We saved Crystal Tokyo and freed the Queen. We changed that, right?"

The girls didn't say a word. "See? I'm right."

"That's between you and Rei." Amy said. "Look, I have to get a few things done. Good luck girls on the last day." Lita and Mina went with Amy all saying bye to Serena.

'_I can't believe they won't believe me without proof. Then again I didn't believe it until I saw the papers myself.'_ She sighed. '_Oh lord things just have to be difficult.' _She walked back to the courtyard, seeing she had about ten minutes left until the bell. She made her way to the small garden her school has, but only a few bushes were okay and the flowers were all wilted. '_They should really plant year-round flowers so our garden can look good in the winter too.'_

"Dumpling! Morning!" Seiya came up behind her. She turned to him.

"Morning! How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm fine, excited about tomorrow. I hope you are too." He smiled.

"Yes I am." Her face went serious. "If I tell you something, will you believe me?"

Seiya rose and eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"If I told you something, will you believe me and be happy for me?"

Seiya's mind was spinning. He was thinking thoughts of her and Darien reconciling, or she was going to America with hm.

"What?" He egged on.

"I passed my exams! With.. 'B's'!" She smiled brightly. Seiya practically grabbed his chest.

"Oh, thank god!" he said.

"Huh?"

He laughed and without thinking took Serena into an enormous embrace. "Nothing, I was thinking of something else… Congratulations, Dumpling! I'm happy for you." Serena didn't even notice what was going on.

"Really? You are? You believe me?" she asked, not realizing Seiya was hugging her tight and her feet were off the ground.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? You have no reason to lie to me."

Her arms were around his neck, but she just felt natural. She thought about her dream, jumping into his arms. She blushed. "Good. Some people want proof."

"Oh well, your word is all I need. I'm happy for you! Studying helped didn't it?" He refused to let go of her, but he set her feet back on the ground.

"I really didn't do much. More than ever, yeah… But with everything that has happened… I'm surprised. Haha."

"Well, you did well and you're smiling. So that makes me happy." He said.

"Hey, break it up! Classes are beginning in a few minutes!" a teacher called out to them. Both of them blushed and broke up the embrace.

"Um, so I have a new dress for tomorrow, my mom found it for me." She said.

Seiya smiled. "I'm excited to see it. No matter what you're going to look lovely."

She did a nervous laugh. "Anymore music work tonight?" she changed the subject quickly.

"Nope. I have a free night."

"Would you like to come over and maybe help me wrap Christmas gifts?" She wasn't sure why she needed his help, but being in his arms and company was just warmer and happier for Serena.

"Of course. I should learn how to wrap Christmas style!" He tried to sound slick.

"That was lame…"

"Yeah I know." They both laughed, and began walking to class. Seiya put his arms around Serena's shoulders, and she didn't mind at all.


	14. Chapter 14: Don't Apologize Dumpling

Alrighty peoples.. here's chapter 14. I ended it as I did because if I contnued this thing would go into 20 pages. Its a little short, but the final day is coming that im sure you're all looking foreward to and I want to make those chapters fit with it. So heres a very adorable chapter that I loved writing. I was practically giggling my way through and getting excited and I hope you all will be too. I shall update asap. Got a busy day with my Marketing tomorrow and then my man will be back in town on thursday so Im going to be im my own world. Enjoy and please reveiw. :) Thanks! Much love to you all!

SilverStar677 ^_^

...

The final exam was over and Serena just relaxed while the rest of the class was finishing up. She gazed outside the window and saw how dark it got. It seemed they will be experiencing a snow storm quite soon. '_Oh I hope this doesn't ruin anything for tomorrow! Better the snow happens now rather than tomorrow… But that means it's going to be so cold outside.'_ She just kept looking out, she felt good about this exam too. Since she did well on the others, her confidence was boosted so she wasn't as worried. But she did was the school day over so her break could begin. '_I'm glad Seiya's coming over, I just have to make sure he doesn't see his gift. This way I can teach him more about our holidays since he plans on remaining here.' _Her stomach fluttered again. '_Oh this feeling is so different, I love it, but still I get nervous.'_ She looked over her shoulder; Seiya had finished his exam as well and was looking right at her. She caught his gaze, but didn't look away. His eyes were so soft, but full of experience and mystery at the same time. They were pools of emotion and she was easily lost in them. He smiled at her and winked. Her lips cracked back a smile, but she looked away. Her heart was soaring in her chest. Serena didn't know what to expect of tomorrow or the future. She just hoped it all stayed positive. She heard a few classmates whine, and she looked to see the snow falling, the wind blowing harsh. '_Oh great and I didn't wear my heavy jacket today.'_

The teacher called up the last of the exams, making the day finally. She told everyone to have a good break and to enjoy themselves with the Christmas Eve celebration tomorrow. Seiya tapped Serena on her shoulder.

"Hey how did you feel about this exam?" he asked.

"Good. I think I did just as good as the others."

"Good. Do you want me over right away after school?" He gestured to the weather. "I can give us a ride back to your home then I'll get picked up later if you want."

"Oh that would be great. Thank you." She said. They both packed up their things and headed out of the classroom. People still starred at them and girls still whispered to one another. They got to the school's entrance doors, and Seiya looked out for the car. Once he saw it, he grabbed Serena's hand and they both ran. It was very cold out now and the wind was rushing around, throwing the snow every which way. She was shivering by the time they got in the car. The heater was already on and Serena's body slowly returned to normal temperature.

"Wow its cold out now." Seiya said. The car departed from the school.

"I'll say. I just hope it doesn't ruin anything for tomorrow." She brushed off some snow from her jacket. Seiya reached over and brushed snow out of her hair. Serena blushed and just let it happen.

"I'm sure everything will be perfect. I have a good feeling."

"You're always so positive."

"I have to be, and why not? Being a pessimist just makes everyone around you miserable."

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing at all, Seiya."

"I know." He smiled. The rode the last few minutes in silence, the car had to go a little slower with the weather, but it was an awkward silence to Serena, just comfortable. They finally got to her home, and the both jumped out of the car and ran to the front door. Once inside they took off their shoes and went into the kitchen. Her mom was already working on some baking, Christmas music playing lightly in the background.

"Hey mom, we have company!" Her mom glanced over.

"Oh my! Hello Serena! Hi there Seiya! Good to see you again."

"Thank you Ma'am, I'm happy to see you as well." He answered. Seiya saw some cookies out on a platter, shaped like trees and a fat man known as Santa from what Serena had told him. "Can I have one? These look good."

"Of course. Make yourself at home. I'll make you two hot chocolate. This weather came so unexpected." Seiya ate a tree and was amazed.

"These cookies are amazing."

Serena grabbed one and ate it. "Yummy! I love cookies."

"Thank you." Her mom laughed. "Seiya you're so sweet. Eat up, I'm baking plenty."

"Thanks mom. I'm going to have Seiya help me wrap presents and he's going to hang out her for the evening. Do you mind?" Serena asked.

"Of course not, honey. Seiya, you are welcomed here anytime."

"Thank you again."

They both sat at the kitchen table while the waited for the hot chocolate to be made, taking a plate of cookies for dipping. Her mom peeked at them smiling at each other and talking, it was so natural. More than she had seen her daughter with Darien. She smiled at her daughter, feeling happy to see her little girl with someone that makes her smile and blush with ease. She finished prepping the hot chocolate and brought over the mugs that were in shape of Christmas penguins.

"These cups are odd." Seiya never seen this before.

"They're penguins with Christmas wreaths on them!" Serena said.

"Oh, cute." He laughed. Serena's mother chuckled.

"I guess and idol doesn't get out much to see the world huh?" She watched them drink and both smiled at her.

"This is great, thank you Ma'am." Seiya said. Serena thanked her mom as well.

"You're welcome. So did Serena tell you about her dress for tomorrow?" She asked.

"Oh mom, he's not gonna see it until tomorrow." Serena mumbled.

"Yeah she said she got a new dress, I'm excited." His smile was so warm and just made the room light up.

"Good, I saw it on her and she looked like a stunning princess."

Serena whined at her mom, feeling a little embarrassed. Her mom laughed and walked away, leaving them be.

"Well you are a princess and I don't doubt your mother about that." He said. He dipped a cookie and ate it.

"I swear she tries to embarrass me on purpose."

"It's a mother's job." He said.

"Yeah…" she took another bite of a cookie. "Hey Seiya, what about you? What are you parents like?" She watched him put down his cup and held on to it. He wasn't smiling. "Oh, I'm sorry…" she said. He looked up at her.

"Don't be Dumpling. My parents we're good people. My mother raised me until I was four, my father was a soldier. But when I was born Kakyuu came to my mother and told her I was destined to be a warrior by her side. My mother was grateful but my father wasn't happy. I was his only… well Star Fighter was his only daughter so he opposed it. But it wasn't his choice for me. It was decided." Seiya looked over at Serena's mom to see she was busy and singing along the Christmas carols. "Once I was ten, I went and began training and became how I was. They passed when Galaxia came and destroyed our world."

"But, everyone's star seeds should have been restored…" she whispered. Seiya shook his head.

"They were the part of the group that never got their star seeds taken but actually murdered. I knew it when we returned and I couldn't find them."

"Seiya… I'm sorry." Serena had tears in her eyes. She placed her hands around his that still clasped the mug. He looked at Serena.

"You still have no reason to apologize. There's nothing we could've done. I'm upset they're gone, but I can't dread on their death, otherwise I would never be happy and I would have never been able to protect the people I need to, let alone come back to you." He could see she wanted to cry for him. "Don't cry, Dumpling. You need to stop putting everyone's emotions on your shoulders. I'm okay." She nodded at him. "Shall we go to your room and begin wrapping up the gifts?"

They both exited the kitchen and headed upstairs. Serena's room was a little messy, but nothing to be embarrassed about. She made sure her closet door was shut, and made sure his gifts were put away under her bed. Seiya sat on her bed, watching her get things together. She showed him the gifts she had gotten for her friends and family. He looked over each of them as Serena left the room for wrapping paper and tape. He glanced around her room and saw the few things of Darien were no longer in their places. He smiled to himself, knowing she was finally beginning to let go of him. But he was still careful not to rush anything or make her feel uncomfortable. A photo he hadn't seen before caught his eye on her dresser. He went over and saw Serena with a little girl with light pink hair, both laughing and eating an ice cream cone. The little girls' hair was up in Serena's similar fashion. Serena walked back into the room. Seiya took the photo and smiled looking at Serena.

"Is this your daughter, Rini?" he asked. Serena put down the wrapping paper and gift bags and walked over to him.

"Yeah. She's a brat at times, but that's her. She really does have my stubborn attitude."

"Wow, I can see the resemblance in the personality. Has your mom seen this picture?" he asked.

"Everyone here knows her as our cousin and niece. It's a long story but that's how it was planted when she came here." She explained.

Seiya put the photo back down. "I'd still love to meet her one day."

"You most likely will." She said. "Now, come help me wrap." She changed the subject. "Rei's is really fragile so I'm going to put hers in a bag instead."

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" he asked.

She pointed at the cook book for Lita. "Wrap that up in whichever paper you like best."

"Um, okay." He cut out square piece of snowflake paper and attempted to wrap up Lita's gift. Serena glanced over to see his horrible wrapping job. She just laughed.

"Have you ever done this before?"

"No, I just would have gifts boxed themselves and bam… That's it." Serena went and showed him how to wrap the sides and then had Seiya do her parents presents since they were squared as well. She had Mina's and Amy's ready to go in no time and then had Seiya put Amara and Michelle's movie tickets in a Christmas card. It only took about forty five minutes. They talked about school and the exams, and what to expect their grades to be. Seiya asked Serena more about her family and how they enjoy the holidays. Once the last scrap piece of paper was thrown out, Serena sat on her bed, looking at the gifts. Excited to how they came out. Some had bows, others had little candycanes.

Seiya noticed when throwing out a scrap tissue paper a bag sticking out from under her bed. "Hey Dumpling, I think you forgot one." He pulled it out but didn't get a chance to look inside. It was snatched out of his hands before he even finished his sentence.

"Oh, no you don't! You're not allowed to see your gifts early!"

"Dumpling you didn't have to get me anything!" he protested.

"Of course I did. You're someone who is important to me and you deserve it."

"Why can't I see them? I can't help you wrap them?"

"No! You'll get yours on Christmas day or maybe Christmas Eve. We'll see." She held the bag to her chest.

"Come on…" He was trying to persuade her.

"Nope! Keep begging and I'll make you wait longer." She teased.

"Now that's mean." He teased back. "How could you be so mean?" He got up and leaned in front of her face. Serena held the bag tighter. "Come on Dumpling…" He whispered. She blushed and shook her head. He laughed and sat back on her bed. "All right…"

"Wait…" She said to him. He looked up at her. "Um, are you still playing tomorrow evening?"

"Of course."

"Will you be playing any instrument?" She was blushing still.

"Yeah, guitar. Of course others will be playing the other instruments. I may have created all the music but I can't be in four places at once. They're the best and I'm glad they're helping me pull this song together."

Serena thought about it. '_Maybe if I gave him the necklace now, he could use it tomorrow then I can give him his journal Christmas day?'_

"What's wrong Dumpling?" he asked.

"N-nothing. But… Seiya, I do kinda want to give you part of your present. Am I going to see you tomorrow before the show?" she asked.

"Actually I have to be there in the early afternoon. I'm sorry I can't get you from your home. I hope that doesn't upset you. I was meaning to mention it to you." He said.

"Oh, it's fine! I understand." Her heart was beating.

"I want you front and center though when it's my song, Dumpling. I have a person to make sure you remain up front during my song…" Seiya was blushing. "It is a song for you after all."

"Seiya? What do you mean?" it was a stupid question, but she was surprised to hear that.

"This song is my song to you. The lyrics the way the music is played. I had it all created for you."

"Why?" she was still standing there, holding the bag.

"Again, why not? You are an inspiration to me. I could write songs endlessly about you. This one is different from what I'm used to writing. It's a whole different type of feeling that was put into this song. But it's for you and no one else. It's not even on my upcoming album." He explained.

"You don't have to do that you should have it published to the world."

He shook his head. "Sorry, but that song is just for you Dumpling."

Serena was blushing and her heart was so happy. He did make a song for her and she was excited to hear it. She placed the bag on her desk and took a deep breath. "Can I give you a part of your gift? I think it'll suite well for tomorrow. If you want, I mean…"

"Of course, as long as you want to do that Dumpling."

"Okay, close your eyes please." She asked. She watched him do it. "Keep it that way until I say so." Seiya did thumbs up at her. Serena reached into the bag and opened the box carefully, pulling out the necklace with the guitar pick attached. It was still bright and shiny; the words were clear on it. She walked over to Seiya, holding her breathe. She placed the pick in her palm the words engraved facing to him, and her other hand held the chain. Her heart was fluttering and swinging practically. "Okay, Seiya." She said. Seiya opened his eyes and saw Serena holding a chain and the guitar pick attached. He was speechless. He read the words as he took the gift from Serena's hands. The feeling coursing in his body was indescribable. He looked up at Serena whose eyes seemed a little watered for some reason.

"Dumpling, this is amazing." Was all he could say.

"Do you like it?" her hands were held together, she was worried he didn't like it. "You can tell me if you don't."

Seiya grabbed Serena into a tight hug. He held her to his chest, bringing her to her knees. His chin rested on her shoulder and he held out the necklace in his hand looking at it. He tightens it into a fist and held her tightly. Serena just stayed in his arms, still unsure his feelings about it.

"Seiya?" She asked, bewildered. He pulled her away slightly, now taking a hold of her cheeks in his hands. She felt the cool metal from the necklace. He was smiling and his face was just filled with joy and warmth.

"Dumpling, this is amazing. It's perfect for me and what's engraved on it… It means a lot. Thank you." He said sternly.

"Are you sure, please don't lie to me." She begged even she knew better than to say that. She could see the love and the admiration he had for this from her. She tried to babble saying she'd take it back and find something else for him.

"Dumpling…" he sighed and kissed her. It took Serena by surprise, her heart exploded with pleasure and her body went limp. Seiya kissed her for a few more moments, using this kiss as the only type of thank you he could think of. He pulled away from her a little, seeing her expression. It was just shocked, yet happy and relaxed at the same time to him. "Thank you. I will cherish this forever from you." He let go of her, but Serena still sat on the floor in front of him as he still sat on the bed. She watched him put the chain around his neck, the pick resting in the center of his chest. Serena just smiled at him. It was quiet for a moment and the two just gazed at each other. Seiya took a hold of her cheeks again, watching them spark a soft red as he did so.

"This means so much to me; I can't thank you enough, Dumpling."

"I'm so happy you like it." She wasn't sure why she was getting emotional over this. But seeing how happy she just made him, it made her feel invincible in an odd way. "It's just it fits you, and putting what's on it makes sense… and you've done more things than you even know for me Seiya. I should be the one thanking you."

"I came here for you. I'd do anything for you Dumpling." He let go of her face and grabbed her arm to pull her up on the bed with him. He took her and lied down, holding her at the same time, the noses almost touching. "I'd do anything to make you happy and to see you smile. I'd do anything to chase away your loneliness and heartache." He pulled her closest as possible, her head resting now next to his chest, her head tucked under his chin. Her arms were enclosed to herself and her hands rested near where his heart is. She sighed of content.

"Thank you." Was all she could say, smiling she was but crying a little, but they were little tears of 's been so okay with everything. he calls me to tell me he misses me and that he wants to see me. but not that he wants to be with me. it's playing with my emotions and I just want everything back to fucking normal :(

Seiya's heart was beating fast, he had never received something so special from anyone before and the fact that Serena had what was engraved on it done, he knew she had to feel the same way he felt about her. He still didn't want to pressure her into anything, but being like this, he was on cloud nine. '_I just hope she likes her gifts from me.'_ They both lied like that for a while, just enjoying one another's presence and warmth. They could hear the muffle sounds from the music being played downstairs and the whistle of the wind. Of course the both paid attention to each other's breaths and their heartbeats. Serena's breathing was slow and steady and Seiya's matched hers, but Serena's heart was racing more than his. He could hear it and he quite enjoyed the fact knowing he made her heart soar at times. At least he hopes those at the reasons why.

"Seiya?" Serena whispered at him. She lifted herself a bit to be eye to eye with him. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, this…" she gripped his shirt. "What do you feel when you're… like this… with me?" she looked into his eyes. Seiya saw her eyes looked a little frightened.

"Dumpling, I feel right." He answered her. He watched her eyes light up. "How about you? Can you tell me how you feel?"

Serena wasn't sure still how to answer something like this yet. She adverted her eyes from his now, and rested her forehead against his neck. "Seiya… I…" She squirmed a little but Seiya held her still and kept her close.

"It's okay, Dumpling. I don't want you to feel like you're forced into saying anything you don't want to… I just would like to hear how you truly feel. It's tough not knowing, but I can wait. I'd wait forever."

Serena felt so bad. She hoped this wasn't hurting him, but she couldn't answer. She wanted to, but she was afraid to. "I'm sorry." Was the only thing she said. Seiya chuckled and rolled himself, pinning Serena to the bed, making their foreheads touch. He looked at her and rubbed his nose to hers.

"Dumpling don't ever apologize about how you feel to me. I can understand. But no matter what, I care about you and that will never change." His necklace touched her broach, but Serena could've sworn she saw a spark. But it may have been her imagination; her thoughts were spinning as it was. Her heart was thudding like a storm. Seiya was so close against her and she didn't protest, but it was just different to her. Seiya got off of her and stood up from the bed. He pushed back her curtains a little bit and saw the snow was falling rapidly but more at a steady pace, and the wind had finally began calming down.

"Ah, finally. I think it's beginning to stop now." He said to her. Serena sat up on the bed.

"Good. Tomorrow can be fresh with snow but at least not as frigid." She felt out of breath a little. "Are you going to stay for dinner?"

"If you want me to I will."

"Please do, my mom would love to have you and I'm sure my father wouldn't mind." She smiled at him feeling amazing, but she wished she could just say everything she wanted to Seiya.


	15. Chapter 15: Christmas Eve

Okay, please dont kill me.. But I waited this long to add this.. because you know what? NEXT WEEKEND IS CHRISTMAS! YAAAAY! So... It works for me and probably for you guys to read this around this time of year. Arent I festive? XD Well... most likely after this, Chapter 16 will be the FINAL chapter... im hoping.. so yeah. Okay.. PLEASE READ:

I finally did the song Seiya "made" for Serena that I was talking about. Its Fix you from Cold Play. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF COLD PLAYS MUSIC OR ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO THEM! I did this song because it made sense and fit well. I quote the lyircs (WHICH I DONT OWN!) in this chapter. You guys should read it then maybe FOLLOW the song with the part of this chapter. You'll know when to start it. I know we all have different reading speeds when it comes ot my work during the instrumentals., but bear with it. If you dont like what I did.. then POOPIE TO YOU! It's my fanfic! I do what I want :D I've been working on this chapter for about 4 hours so Im tired and going crazy.. and my puppy isnt happy with me either... Scary...

If its stupid.. and you dont like it im sorry... but Im so happy with it! Just one more chapter left... that will be up before Christmas Eve so we all can be in the spirits. (If you dont celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays to you and your families! I hope I didnt not offend anyone with Christmas in this.)

Let me know what you think please! Reviews reviews! I love advice!

Night Night! :)

...

Morning was here and Seiya was at the town square where everything was going to unfold for the Christmas Eve celebration. The snow was in the right places, the roads were plowed, and the sidewalks shoveled. Already local vendors are beginning to set up their booths, along with equipment being moved for the stage and towards the building where the 'mini ball' was being held. The decorations are all in place and the gigantic Christmas tree was filled with lights, garland and ornaments of all sorts. He stood on the stage, the sun shining brightly, a cloud was nowhere to be seen. It was cold, but bearable. The snow on the buildings and on the decorative bushes gave it that extra sparkle. Seiya knew for sure the snow will hold making tonight perfect. Everything was in place for his one song concert, he had done the sound checks and made sure the group was prepared. He was pleased as could be, just as the clocks ticked by, he knew each second that passed would bring the day closer towards the evening. He wanted to make sure things go perfect, and that Serena was happy as could be tonight.

Seiya stuck his hands in his pocket and took out a familiar locket in shape of a star. The person he had taken it to really out did himself, fixing it. It was bright and practically glowing. He just hoped Serena will accept it from him along with everything else he had to offer.

'_I have to lay out everything to her tonight. I can't let time go on and not be with her. I came back for a reason and dammit I'm going to make sure this goes through.'_ He put the locket away. '_I'm just afraid she's not going to feel the same. Over time we've gotten a lot closer…' _Seiya imagined the embraces, and of course the stolen kisses. '_So I can't see how this could go sour though. I have confidence and I am here for Dumpling no matter what she decides in the end anyways.'_

Seiya began to descend from the stage and headed to have a late breakfast with the band mates who are helping him with tonight.

…

Luna watched Serena do a few chores around the house. She watched her clean the sinks, dust the tables, sweep the floors, finish up her laundry and even clean all the bathrooms in the house. She was practically moving at lightning speed. Serena wasn't talking much, just keeping herself busy.

"You know you keep this up and you'll smell like chemicals and have harsh hands." Luna pointed out.

Serena glared at Luna. She had her hair wrapped up in a sweat band, along with her hair tails pulled and wrapped up as well. "I'm taking a shower still so I won't smell like chemicals. Plus, I'm trying to keep myself busy."

"I figured that out when you started doing the dishes two hours ago."

"What? Mom, dad and the bro are gone, so what else am I supposed to do?"

"When do you ever really clean Serena?"

"Ughhh… Yeah… You got me on that." She dropped her rag and pulled her hair out of the band and let it fall into place. It was all tangled up a little and out of place. "When are you going out with Artemis?"

"In a little while." Luna blushed a little.

"I'm happy for you two. Have a good time!"

"Same for you, I hope everything turns in your favor. I'm excited to hear how it went tomorrow. But how are you feeling about all of this?" She licked her paw.

Serena sat down in front of Luna and rested her chin on her hands. "I'm actually excited… a little nervous of course, but I'm thrilled actually. It's odd; a few months ago I would have never even dreamed of this happening to me. I feel like I'm actually able to live the life of a normal teenager and just go with the flow, I guess. There have been no enemies since and it's overwhelming a little. It still hurts with Darien, and…" She turned her head away from Luna and took a deep breath. "I just wish it would stop hurting."

"But you seem happy with Seiya."

"I am!" She exclaimed to Luna.

"Then it shouldn't hurt as bad anymore…" She got close to Serena and put her paw on her leg.

"It doesn't. Just when I am alone I think about it a lot. On top of that it seems my friends don't seem to care as much."

"Don't think like that. Trust me, Artemis tells me the girls are giving you space and letting things with Seiya play out. They want you happy so this is their way of caring. Trust me, they will be happy with any decision you make."

"Except Rei. She's the only one who is opposed."

"Give it time, she'll come around. Now, stop worrying. You need to get yourself ready. You've spent all morning and most of the afternoon cleaning. Go get ready, and have a wonderful night. Enjoy it and just feel how you want to feel. Don't hide anything and be yourself Serena."

Serena hugged her kitty. "Thanks Luna."

After putting away the cleaning supplies, Serena was about to walk upstairs when the door bell rang.

'_Oh no! Maybe Seiya changed his mind and decided to pick me up! It's only 3:30!"_ She went to the door and peeked out the side window. She was shocked to see Rei at her door. It was still chilly out, she opened the door.

"Hi Rei." She didn't say it mean just shocked. She was the last person Serena would expect at her front door today. "Come in before you freeze." Rei's expression wasn't smiling, but not angry or anything. Rei walked in without saying a word. Serena shut the door, Rei stood at the hallway, her hands balled into fist.

"What the matter?" Serena asked. No matter what arguments she has with her friends, she would never turn her back on them.

Rei turned to her, her face looked frustrated. She rubbed the side of her head quick, sighed.

"I'm sorry Serena. I didn't mean to yell at you the other day. I just… you and Darien went through too much and have a past, present and future. I was afraid things would change dramatically and I freaked out seeing you mess with time and fate."

"Rei—"

Rei held her hand up. "Let me finish, please. I'm here just to let you know that I support you no matter what. I'm not losing one of my best friends to my panic moments. I've thought about it a lot and realized something. We've changed time and the course of events to our favor. We've won battles that were destined to be lost and saved the earth many times despite what fate had told us…" she took a deep breath. "I just don't know Seiya as well as Darien and he is still 'alien' if you know what I mean, and seeing you hurt, I was afraid you were torturing yourself by being with someone just because Darien left… But I see it's not that way."

"Rei, what do you mean?"

"I've seen the way you are with Darien, and you know what I've come to acknowledge? You and Seiya love each other the way two people should. Not based on past lives and what you are expected to see in the future, but the way two people fall for each other and it's the right way."

"I—I don't love—"

"Shut up. You know it but I know you're afraid to admit it. In your heart you love Seiya more than you have ever loved before. Don't deny it. You'll say it when you're ready." She smiled. "Can you forgive me though? I'm sorry for not being there for you when you needed a shoulder to cry on, and a head beating when you weren't being yourself." She laughed a little.

"Of course." Serena smiled and embraced her friend. After a moment they pulled apart.

"So, what are you up to? Still planning on going out tonight with him from what I've heard?" Rei asked.

Serena nodded. "Yeah, my mom got me a nice dress and everything. I just got done doing a few things that kept me busy, but I was about to go get ready."

"Oh okay then, I'll get going then."

"You can hang out if you'd like. I'm just going to take a quick shower, but I'm so nervous and all, maybe having a friend here will help."

"Okay, that way I can make sure you look perfect for Seiya." Rei smiled a little.

"It's hard for you to say that…"

She laughed. "Bear with me, Serena."

After a quick shower, Serena and Rei made some hot cocoa and munched on a few Christmas cookies. They both caught up with each other about their semester exams, how things are going with their families and just life in general. They laughed and joked about the bet based on Serena's grades. Rei finally believed her and congratulated her, saying she thinks it was saying putting her mind on track. They also spoke about the upcoming evening and how much fun it will be. After about a half hour Serena knew it was time to get ready. Rei waited for her outside her room while she got changed.

Serena opened the door and Rei gasped.

"You weren't kidding! That is similar to the moon princess dress. Your mom did good."

"It's cold out, but once you're around other people and the crowds, you'll feel comfortable. It's not that bad, just don't fall in any snow."

Serena walked over to her mirror and began putting her hair together in her traditional style, but added the few hairpieces to give it a little sparkle. Rei helped her put on her necklace and bracelet. After adding the shawl, Serena twirled and glanced at herself in the mirror. She was amazed at her appearance. It was like her dream where she was dancing with Seiya. She imagined it and blushed.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. Hey, don't you have to get ready?" Serena asked.

"I can run home and put something on quick, you're actually on with a date, so that called for making everything exact for you."

"You're amazing. Well you need to go get ready! I'll be going in a minute."

Both girls said good bye and Serena's heart was sputtering around like a butterfly locked inside her chest. She quickly grabbed her shoes, made sure the shawl was around her shoulders and neck. It was going to be a little chilly.

'_Just relax and have fun tonight. Enjoy your time with Seiya and just let things go as they should.' _She took a deep breath and walked out her door feeling excited for this night.

…

The sun was setting still but the lights at the town square were already lit and everything was lively. Little girls and boys in their Christmas outfits, parents laughing and taking pictures, couples walked about, hand in hand and vendors offered their items to those who passed by. The giant tree was lit and the stage lights for the performers are all ready up and running. Light sounding holiday music came from the speakers, and people were all ready gathering by the stage. Serena never remembered the place being this beautiful on Christmas Eve. A few people passed by her and nodded in her direction. She waved back, enjoying how happy the people are. Everyone's troubles seemed to be gone and everyone was enjoying the night as it just began. She glanced at the tower's clock and it was a little after 5:30. She knew Seiya's show began at 6:00 so she cruised around looking at what vendures and stores had to offer. Holiday cakes and cookies were on display for sale and the aroma of hot chocolate and coffee mixed in the crisp air. Little toys and dolls were up in windows and on tables mainly for the men to give to their spouses and admirers along with parents buying more gifts to their children than they all ready have underneath a tree. A vendor offered her a piece of holiday cake, but Serena had forgotten her money; what was left of it; at home. She didn't feel like taking a purse with her and having to carry it all night.

"It's on me princess."

Serena looked. "Amara!"

Amara handed Serena the cake.

"Thank you so much! You didn't have to!" Serena loved her sweets, she began to eat it, but not gobble it as she normally did. She kept her manners for tonight and held back the urge.

"I could see you were drooling over it and I don't mind."

Serena finished the little cake and noticed Amara was alone. "Where's Michelle?"

"She's playing violin for a while tonight for the mini ball, so I have to wait before I can actually take her on a date later."

"How sweet! I hope to see her later too."

"We'll be around. You look stunning. I had to do a double take thinking you were in the moon princess dress."

"Yeah, I'm afraid I'm going to get that from everyone. Rei and Luna agree with that. It's not a bad thing I hope."

"Of course not. " Amara glanced at her necklace.

"Something wrong?"

"Uh, no, just looking at your necklace it's very nice."

An announcer came onto the stage microphone announcing Seiya would begin his one song only performance in about ten minutes.

"Oh crap, I have to go! He wants me up front I guess." Her heart began to hammer again.

"Have fun, Princess. I'll be around if you need me. "

Serena walked in the direction of the stage, a crowd was beginning to form and she was panicking she wouldn't get up front in time. Girls were exclaiming about Seiya returning, some of their dates just scowled to the side. After a little pushing, someone from stage security noticed Serena struggling and pushed his way through.

"Miss Tsukino?" He called out. She looked at the big fellow.

"Yes?"

"Good, I was looking around for you. I can bring you up front where Mr. Kou had requested."

"How did you know it was me?"

"He said you have dumplings for hair." He felt embarrassed telling her that.

Serena's eyes twitched. "I'm going to slap him for that." She mumbled. She followed the security man as he pushed his way through and made the people move out of their way. In no time she was up front of the line, a few more security took a few steps behind her making sure no one got as close as she was.

'_Well this is special treatment all right.'_ She giggled a little. After a moment, the stage lights brightened, and the crowd behind her quieted for a minute. The side spot lights took hold, showing the guys ready to begin playing their designated instruments. This happened a few more times, then the middle spotlight shinned and there stood Seiya at the center. Serena's face flushed at an instant. He was dressed so formally. Like her dream and it was a little scary. But his jacket was an off-white color, a dark shirt underneath, matching pants, dark shoes and a white rose corsage. He looked like an angel to Serena. He had a guitar in his hands, the strap around his shoulder and in place. Seiya's eyes remained closed that whole time.

Another light clicked, brightening the stage like day light. His eyes opened, being so close to the stage Serena could see the shine in his eyes and the joy that was filling him. His eyes immediately caught Serena's. The widened a little, he seemed to have gasped a little and then he smiled right at her. He began speaking into the microphone.

"Merry Christmas Eve everyone!" He said cheerfully. The crowd (of girls) beamed at his voice. Serena drowned out the noise behind her and focused on the man in the center of the stage. "I am happy to be here tonight to do a song that came from my heart and the deepest part of my soul. I have been recording and my newest CD is now finished and will be on sale New Years Eve. As for this song, it's an important and inspiring song and for those who are here tonight this is the only time you will ever hear for I did not put it on my CD…" Fans seemed bewildered at that.

"It's a private song that I made for someone who is very special and dear to my heart. Please understand that. Each of the talented fellows around me are helping me out tonight. I did each and every piece of music along with the lyrics for this, but of course I can't be in five places at once. I'd like to thank them all for sticking this out with me. I couldn't have found more talented people to share the vision I had for this song." He smiled and looked around at the band mates then back to his audience. He glanced back at Serena, who's heart was thumping and a little blush was on her cheeks. Her hands were clasped together, and she had beautiful smile on her face. She never adverted her eyes from his.

Seiya thought she is absolutely stunning and lovely. He couldn't have imagined her looking more beautiful. Any doubts about tonight vanished from his conscience, and all remained was the excitement and happiness that floated through his body.

"This is for you, Dumpling. Please listen and hear what I feel." He said lowly, but Serena could still hear him on the speakers.

Music began to play slow and low. At this time, Seiya began to sing but took off his necklace with the pick attached to it and held it properly in his hand. "_When you try your best but you don't succeed…"_

"_When you get what you want, but not what you need…" _he closed her eyes for a moment. "_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep…" _His eyes opened_. "Stuck in reverse…" _The piano began to play a bit louder, and Serena just starred at Seiya listening to his lyrics.

"_And the tears come streaming down your face… when you lose something you can't replace… when you love someone but it goes to waste… Could it be worse…?"_

He never took looked at anyone other than Serena. "_Lights will guide you home… and ignite your bones… and I will try, to fix you…" _

Serena put her hands to her heart, the cold no longer bothering her. Seiya nodded his head a little to the flow of the music around him. He then began to move his hand and then strum his guitar.

"_High up, or down below… when you're too in love to let it go… But if you never try, you'll never know… Just what you're worth…" _Seiya smiled at Serena. The lights changed color a little.

"_Lights will guide you home… and ignite your bones… And I will try, to fix you."_

He closed his eyes as he went and began his small solo on the guitar, his body matching with the flow of the music; he was in sync to everything. Each time he kept going back and forth, Serena's heart pumped as fast as he played. Her mind swirling with the music, she could feel the emotions emitting from Seiya. She never took her eyes off of him; she could feel him reaching out and touching her with the warmth. It seemed odd but Serena could feel how much thought and heart he had put into this… as well as the amount of love and need. Tears began forming and falling down. Seiya moved and moved never missing a beat that came from his heart. His mind wandered into the what if's between him and Serena and how happy she makes him and how happy he could make her. He smiled bright. He moved a little side to side to make the emotions rush out more. Serena just watched amazed and entranced. Feeling everything that came out from her heart, letting it all surface.

"_Tears stream… down your face… when you lose something you cannot replace… tears stream down on your face… and I…." _Seiya opened his eyes and watched Serena_. "Tears stream… down on your face… I promise you I will learn from my mistakes…. Tears stream… down on your face… and I…" _He finished with his guitar, keeping his eyes locked on Serena. "_Lights will guide you home… and ignite your bones… and I will try to fix you…" _

The music began to fade.

Serena was crying from the amount of emotions flowing through her, but it was a silent cry. She could feel and practically SEE a happy life between them. Seiya and she remained looking at each other; he smiled at her then returned his gaze to the audience around her that Serena had forgotten was even there.

"Thank you. I hope you all enjoyed that piece. Now, if you'll excuse me I'll be taking off and enjoying the festive with the one person and reason and I came back in the first place for.

The stage lights dimmed a little, Serena stayed in place but watch Seiya go to the back stage and disappear.

'_That was the most heartwarming song I've ever heard._'She couldn't understand why she was crying a little, but she figured how Seiya puts feelings into his music, it really showed a lot to her. More than she knew what to do with. The crowd began to disperse a little, some remaining for the next show to start. Wiping her eyes a little, Serena went left of the stage, hoping maybe she could find Seiya. She had to push past a few people, but around the side, she just saw crew men getting some of the next set ready to go.

"Ah, there you are Dumpling." A hand touched her shoulder. She spun to the side seeing Seiya. The lighting hitting his face made Serena blush with how handsome he looks.

"Seiya!" She wasn't sure what to do but was happy to see him finally. Seiya could see the glossy look in Serena's eyes from her tears. He put his hands on her cheeks, feeling the damp spots still from where the tears had fallen. Serena's face blushed and her stomach fluttered with her heart too. Her mind was spinning.  
"Don't cry anymore Dumpling." He let go of her face and took her into his arms instead. Serena immediately hugged him back, holding on tight, almost fisting his jacket in her hands. He was so warm and the comfort was overwhelming but welcomed too.

"It was lovely Seiya. I could feel everything you put in that." She whispered.

"That was the point." He chuckled. He pulled her away, although she seemed to not want to which was something that made Seiya ecstatic to see. "I hope you understood everything."

"I do." She looked away but was smiling shyly.

"By the way you look stunning and perfect and absolutely breathtaking. I thought I was going to pass out because I forgot how to breathe." He laughed a little.

"Oh please…"

"Trust me, you look beautiful my Princess"

Serena couldn't help but smile and giggle a little at that remark.

"Well, what are we waiting for, lets enjoy tonight." He turned to the side and offered Serena his arm. "Shall we, Dumpling?"

Serena took his arm and they both began to go back to the festival.


End file.
